Taking Chances
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Sometimes a chance is all it takes. Taking that chance may lead to something extraordinary, but letting too many chances go by not taken will result in despair. After all, "Who better than a ninja knows just how precious our time is?" - Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

I liked the idea of trying to pair these two up even if they are not a popular pairing. Well here we go:

Taking Chances

Chapter 1

It didn't come as much of a surprise when it was found out that Yamato had apparently saved a 'fair maiden'. Being the honorable guy that he is, and a kindness known by those who know him, it wasn't unusual to hear he did some sort of nice act. Though some things that resulted in his kind act and honorable nature did reward him on this occasion. It all started on a regular day of him being out on a mission and returning to the village after some miserable weather had inconvenienced them.

The mission had gone smoothly for once, not becoming complicated as they usually do. Naruto had gone on a separate mission with Kakashi, which had been odd. Tsunade must have felt there would be no concern pertaining to Naruto being a jinchuriki host. He thought little of it, as well as the others since they had their own mission to focus on. Now they were back in fire country, making the last few legs of their journey home, to Konohagakure.

Hearing a noise as they rushed home through the trees, they all paused on their respective branches, hands automatically going to their pouches as they waited alert. They were not kept waiting for long when they heard someone hacking up a storm before sneezing. Slightly concerned, they proceeded with caution at Yamato's signal, sneaking through the trees, following the smell of a campfire and the noise. What they came across was a sparse site, only one occupant, and smoke from where their campfire had once been; the rain probably took care of it.

They identified the person as being a young woman with raven hair and an unhealthy pallor from her current predicament. An odd thing was she wore clothing they have not seen before, clung to a bow and a quiver of arrows, and looked as if she had taken a bit of a beating. Sakura noted that a couple of the wounds looked to be infected from her vantage point. Sending a worried glance at Yamato, they scanned the surroundings before jumping to the forest floor.

Yamato kicked soil over the smoking campfire to ensure the fire could not start again. Sakura approached the girl with Sai as her back-up. Kneeling down, she took off her gloves and checked for a fever, frowning when she felt just how much the woman was burning up.

Yamato came around the other side, nodding his head as he decided they would help her, otherwise it would be unlikely that another would happen upon her before it was too late.

Picking the woman up carefully, they continued on their trek home, Sakura deciding to attend to the woman's illness and wounds as soon as they get to the hospital. At the rate they are going, it wouldn't be long and they will be back in the village and can find out who she is and why she was alone in the woods in that condition.

Yamato took sneaking glances at the woman as he cradled her to his chest. He kept telling himself he was just checking to make sure the travel isn't worsening her condition but he knew that there is more to it than that.

Upon their entrance to the village, Sai departed to speak with Lady Tsunade about the woman and the mission while the other two made their way to the hospital. Sakura quickly located a vacant room and busied herself with getting everything she needed. Not long after, she kicked Yamato out to go find Ino while she changed the girl into a hospital gown and began cleaning her wounds.

After a few minutes, Ino showed up ready to help. It was while Sakura was healing her wounds, as Ino busied herself in breaking the fever, that she noticed something else that was odd. A pink energy was around the wounds, it was faint but still there.

Eyes widening, she shouted, "Ino look at this!" She pointed at the wound as Ino turned her attention to it and focused. Her eyebrows shot up to her hair line as they watched the wound slowly heal, the pink energy being very weak. Making sure the girl is appropriate; she called Yamato to come in and look at the pink power to report it to Lady Tsunade right away, figuring she would want to see it for herself.

Sakura went back to work on the other wounds. They heard three distinct 'poofs' outside the door, followed by the door opening as Tsunade let herself and Shizune in, followed by Yamato, instantly focusing on the wounds.

"That is strange. A self-healing chakra, it isn't the same as Kabuto, I can see that but I don't know what it is," Tsunade mumbled, completely mystified.

After a pointed look at Yamato, he got the picture and turned around, allowing a curtain to be drawn while Tsunade checked the girl over more thoroughly. "She looks a bit malnourished, probably dehydrated too. Sakura, Ino; get her well taken care of. I want detailed reports on her with any changes."

"Yes ma'am," they both answered before they finished getting her cleaned up and with an IV.

After her wounds were treated and her skin scrubbed, they dressed her in a clean hospital gown, and looked at her knotted black hair. She had wavy black locks from what they could tell; unfortunately it had twigs and leaves still in it.

Ino left for her locker, decided to retrieve her brush and take care of that long hair. Being vein about her own looks she wasn't going to let the girl wakeup with that wreck. Sakura kept busy checking the girl's vitals. Grabbing a small light she checked her ears before moving on to opening the mouth. When she pulled up an eye-lid she noted the deep ocean blue coloring, jotting notes down on her chart.

Ino found blood matting up her head and then scanned it for an injury, gently cleaning it and noting the same pink energy trying to treat it as well. "It might be a good idea to check for brain damage, she took a good blow there," Ino remarked.

"I hope nothing serious," Sakura intoned with a worried gaze. The girl must have been fighting for her life, they guessed her to be around their age if not a little older.

Both girls placed their hands over her head as they scanned it with their chakra for any problems, helping the wound to heal when they could find nothing more but wouldn't be certain until she woke. When the wound was closed Ino set herself to the task of cleaning the long locks of hair until they met her approval for the time being.

Hearing the clearing of a throat they both peeped around the corner, forgetting that Yamato stood on the other side. "Oh Captain Yamato, we forgot you were in the room," Sakura remarked as she pulled the curtain back with her patient now dressed appropriately.

"Since I feel responsible for her I thought I would wait to hear what your final word is of her condition," he explained, trying to remain unperturbed.

"Well, I won't have a definite answer until she wakes; she did get hit hard close to where a person's brain holds memories. Nothing was majorly wrong that time and care will not fix. I'm hoping by tomorrow she might even wake up. We never found anything to identify her so it would be nice to get answers from her." Her mind wandered off at some of the other scenarios but other than a few oddities she was just a normal girl in her eyes.

"I see," he thought for a moment. "Should she wake or need anything you can get in touch with me. I will check back later." With a nod his way he left the room, leaving the hospital the slower way.

Sakura darted a look back at her patient before she and Ino left to see to other patients. Their respective shifts had continued like any other before they finished for the day. Due to the strangeness of her power Tsunade had an Anbu member watching over her since the patient was not ruled out as a threat yet.

When the next day came and she didn't wake it was on her mind to maybe have the interrogation unit take a look inside her mind if she did not rouse in the next few days. Ino might be able to do it herself but for now they would just have to wait and see as usual. If not for the simple fact that war was on the horizon she wouldn't be so pressed on the time or a nameless patient.

Yamato stopped in a couple days later since he was off from any missions, deciding to see if anything has changed. Seeing a bit of a buzz around her room he found Lady Tsunade already in there. He could feel the power and witnessed her wounds finish closing and the pallor or her skin gain a healthy glow back to it. Her power was much stronger than before and she looked to be already gaining back some of the weight she lost.

It was surprising in the least and no one knew what to make of it. He was hoping to see her wake up but she remained peacefully slumbering. Fever gone, infections non-existent, and the rest of it quickly repairing itself. Her power felt warm, comforting even but around ninjas it just set them a bit on edge.

When nothing more happened after several minutes passed they had departed, he didn't miss the Anbu keeping tabs on her. With the day already running late he walked home watching the sky change colors. Different ones greeted him on the streets and he relished the last bits of his day off. Tomorrow he would most likely get a mission of some sort and off he will go.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Chances

Chapter 2

In the wee hours of the dawn he found himself in the hallway leading up to her room, walking in he was surprised when she slowly sat up from looking out the window. Meeting her deep blue eyes with his black almond shaped ones he didn't realize he was staring at her so openly until he heard a nurse accidentally drop her clipboard down the hall.

Realizing he should be weary of her he noticed she was just as weary if not confused looking at him. Slowly he walked until he was only a few feet from the end of her bed, not going further for his own comfort zone and partially hers. Figuring he should start things off he noticed the Anbu out the window had disappeared.

"Hello, I am Captain Yamato," he started off. "I found you outside of the village with my team, would you mind answering a few questions?"

He noted she seemed to be relaxing in her posture as her taut muscles started to go slack. She was like a rabbit ready to bolt shortly after he entered the room. Allowing her time to get comfortable he watched her give a hesitant nod. "Good, now how about your name, we couldn't find any identification papers on you?"

Papers she thought? The confusion in her eyes didn't escape his notice. "I am Kagome Higurashi," she managed to get out, her throat dry.

"Just a moment, I will get a nurse to get you some water," he turned and went to the doorway, catching a nurse. When he fully entered the room again he gave her a clear cup of water with a straw in it.

She accepted it gratefully and drank enough to swish in her mouth before swallowing. She had that odd taste in her mouth from the IV which she noticed was connected to her arm. "Thank you," she sounded out, letting him know she is ready to keep going.

"You're welcome," he replied, his voice easing up just tad bit more. "How about where you're from," he questioned.

She looked out confused at the sight that greeted her, "well, I am from the city Tokyo, but where am I?"

Tokyo? He had never heard of it and she didn't appear to recognize his village. "I'm sorry but I have never heard of it, what country is it located?"

Turning incredulous eyes to him, warning bells were starting to sound in her mind. "Well, Japan. You've never heard of Tokyo?"

His eyes narrowed a little as he considered her shocked reaction. "You're currently in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, of Fire Country," he responded to her. "I have been quite far but neither Tokyo nor Japan has crossed my ears."

Remembering her power display earlier he switched topics, having a feeling she is going to be in the interrogation unit later on. "We had seen your chakra heal your body on its own accord, would you mind explaining that to me?"

Chakra, she thought? "I'm not familiar with what chakra is but I am a priestess. I can heal wounds, purify demons, ward off bad spirts, make barriers, and other such things."

The more the questioning stretched, the odder it was coming to be. "Well, we do know about priestesses, though they are not real common here." Thinking about what else to ask he decided to see what her answer would be to the bad condition she had been in just a few days ago.

"How did you get in such bad shape?"

"I had been in a battle against demons within a jewel. When I escaped I found myself in an unfamiliar forest. I managed to start a fire before falling asleep, which is the last I remember until I woke up here." She could see him frown in thought, looking down at her hands after a few moments she quietly waited while wondering _where_ or _when_ is she? "Umm, what year is it?"

Blinking he responded while the gears continued to turn in his head, "5016."

Watching her eyes widen he wondered if she was coming to some kind of conclusion. "What do you call this planet?"

"Earth," he answered to her while watching her look pale, as if she could faint at any moment. "Kagome," he tested the name on his lips. "Would you please enlighten me to your thoughts? You seem to have come to a conclusion."

"I-," she stuttered. Hands wringing themselves in the hospital bed sheets. "I-," she tried again, having a hard time forming words to all the racing thoughts inside her head as her wide eyes remained unseeing.

Seeing her in obvious distress he listened and heard Tsunade at the door, watching the interaction. Needing to snap her out of it he snapped his finger in front of her face, successfully gaining her attention just as Ibiki showed up. She remained oblivious to them as she looked up at him with her raw emotions showing in her eyes. Sucking in a breath of air he steeled himself from the intensity of her unguarded gaze.

"Kagome, I need you to share with me what is obviously causing you such distress," he intoned to her. "Take a deep breath and try to focus on just answering the question," he instructed.

Listening to him she took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind as her shoulders sagged. "I'm originally from the year 2002; I travelled back in time roughly 500 years often on a quest to recover shards to a powerful jewel. When it came to the final showdown with the enemy I ended up fighting him in the jewel. It felt like a few minutes, not centuries. I guess you could say I expecting to be greeted by either my friends in the past, or my family in my time," she explained as easily as she could.

Whatever he was expecting, that certainly was not it. Eyes wide, he watched the girl try to keep it together. With the clacking of the heels, her attention was drawn to his Hokage. Just noticing her presence and the other man in the room she tensed up a little, starting to look like a rabbit ready to bolt again. The raw look of vulnerability in her eyes had given pause to everything.

Tsunade looked her over with a critical eye, closing the gap she barely paused before saying, "let me check your vitals."

Kagome nodded before sitting there stiffly, when the whole thing was over she took the IV out of her arm and bandaged it up. "Well you have a clean bill of health, quite odd seeing how you don't seem to have chakra."

"It's my understanding you had never heard of chakra," she double checked.

"Well after some thought I have but it wasn't something you heard on a regular basis. I remember it being similar to meditation. I also remember learning the 7 chakras from a monk friend of mine. He stressed that the practice of it was to keep you in good health spiritually, physically, and emotionally. That is all I can recall," she murmured hoping that maybe she can get out from under all the intense gazes.

Making her hand glow green she presented it to the priestess before her. "This is what my medical ninjutsu looks like, I use this for healing, as did my pupil and her friend used to help heal you. We use chakra to do it. I can also use my chakra to give me super human strength." Turning to Yamato she gestured for her to watch. "Show her what you can do," she ordered.

Doing a few quick signs wooden beams came from his arm, alarming the girl at first as she stared wide eyed at him, mouth practically hitting the floor as she gasped. "But how?" She asked, almost unbelieving of what she had just seen a human do.

Ibiki remained in the room watching her closely while the other two kept her attention. The safety of the village his top priority as he watched this girl and her expressions to detect any signs of deception. It was a wonder, if she really is from a past that was far beyond their time then she would need a new place to call home.

When they were done she was starting to look a bit tired. "For right now Kagome I am going to have you rest here while I get something figured out for you. I will need to have you brought to the interrogation unit so I can ensure there are no problems down the road."

"Interrogation," she squeaked out, suddenly wondering if they would let her just leave the village. "Um that's okay really; I can just find somewhere else to settle down."

Raising a brow at her she wondered if interrogation was done differently in the past. Only those that deserved it were given the roughest route but all they needed to do is validate her memories of being from times before this one. "Kagome," she addressed her, saying her name for the first time after an Anbu had passed that along to her.

Getting her attention she continued on, "this is just to validate the information you gave by looking into your memories. We do this for the safety of the village; I need to with war on the horizon."

"So I can't just go live in the wild then?"

Biting back the urge to sigh dramatically, the girl was certainly not looking forward to being interrogated. "Well if you want to be susceptible to rouge ninja and wild animals then go ahead. If you settle down in the wrong area you could get swept up into the war or be forced to flee your home. It is much safer in the village."

"Ninja can't be all that bad, right?" Looking like she was weighing her options.

"I am a ninja, all of us here, minus you are ninja. I am known as the Hokage, the leader of this village and one of the strongest ninja." She looked a bit miffed that the girl didn't seem to get she was speaking to ninja at first.

Looking them over and not seeing the black getup from the ninjas she was more accustomed to she realized that the times have really changed. The interrogation didn't sound like it would be what they did back in her time or even the one before it. With a deep sigh she gave in. "Okay, I give in. It can't be too bad living in a village of ninja right?"

She almost regretted those words later as she was escorted into the building where she would be 'interrogated.' The room she was taken to was very bare minus the tall tables and odd dome thing. Being led there she started to sweat as her nerves were beginning to get to her. When she was locked in several people filtered into the room, standing at the table.

With the instruction of the tall blonde guy she relaxed and between that moment and the next she went blank as her mind was invaded by them. They dug through her memories for a few hours, by the time she left it was almost evening and she felt spent. She was then escorted to Lady Tsunade at the Hokage Tower. She was almost swaying on her feet when she got there; trying to stay alert as the Hokage read the report she was given.

"Really, this is fascinating. Maybe someday you would be open to talking to me about your life before coming here. For now I have a few ideas to help you out. I could have you help out as a teacher's aide at our academy. I could also use another nurse at the hospital if you pass the test, and there are some civilian jobs out there. For now I have an apartment ready for you to move into." Watching her nod, it was clear the girl was barely hanging in there.

"We can talk about the rest of that later, Captain Yamato will show you to your new home, welcome to the village Priestess Kagome," she said finally.

After that she found herself walking silently next to the ninja Yamato. She was curious but right now she was more tired than curious. He led her down the streets in a respectable silence; he seemed to know exactly where they are going. Looking around she was starting to pick up the differences between the ninja and the civilian's, getting a feel for the new energies. Spreading her senses out she was surprised at how many she could pick up on.

People watching just might become her new favorite hobby she thought until she realized the civilians really were not a whole lot different from ordinary people in her time and the one before that. 'I suppose I should call it 'ninja watching,'' she thought with a giggle.

Yamato took a sidelong glance at her, wondering what she could be giggling about. Not seeing anything around that he would find amusing he supposed her thoughts were probably running away with her. As tired as she was he could tell she had been used to having long days such as this one if only for the fact she was still alert and keeping pace with him while fighting off the fatigue.

Turning his attention back to ahead of them he noticed the building they were gaining on. Thankfully it would be the final destination. Leading her up the stairs and into the slight hallway he stopped outside the door. "We are here Kagome," he informed her, bringing her back to the matter at hand.

"Thank you Captain Yamato for everything," she bowed with a small smile on her lips.

"It was really nothing, I'm just glad we came across you when we did," he responded back. "Should you need anything my place is right here," he pointed to the door behind them.

"Oh, so we are neighbors then?" She asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes, so I guess if you need a cup of sugar," he jested.

"I will know where to go," she finished with a grin before pulling out her key and sticking it in the lock and twisting. Opening the door she looked over her should at him. "Goodnight, I hope to see you around."

"I'm sure you will, goodnight Kagome," he imparted before pulling out his own key and watching her shut the door. Part of him wondered if he was nuts for suggesting the spot but after the smile she just gave him he wondered if he had a chance with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Chances

Chapter 3

Two Months Later

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hearing the knocking at the door, Kagome was doing dishes. Turning the water off she dried her hands on the nearby towel before approaching the door. Opening it up she was pleasantly surprised to find it being Yamato. "Hi Yamato, come in, I was just doing some dishes."

He walked into her still sparse home with a smile. "Hello Kagome, I wanted to stop by and see how you are doing and if you would want to join me dinner if you're not busy."

Eyes widening, she had been so busy with learning about life in this time and working that she didn't often get to see Yamato, even in passing. "Oh I am doing great, a lot to learn but it isn't my first time being in an era not my own. Thank you for the invitation, what do you have in mind?"

Happy that she seemed open to spending some one on one time with him he gave a mental cheer. He hadn't spent much time with her but he did at times spot her, usually with some guy that would be flirting with her while she remained oblivious. He hoped it would remain that way minus with him.

"I thought I would treat you to Yakiniku Q, I figured you might enjoy the experience if you haven't been there yet," he informed her.

"I hear the place is really good, would you mind waiting a minute while I finish up," she gestured to her apron and the last dishes in the sink.

"Go right ahead, I'm in no rush," he followed her into the kitchen and relaxed back against the counter while she finished the last few dishes.

Once done she hung her apron up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a minute before grabbing her money and walking out by him and grabbing her keys. Seeing her ready he opened the door and held it for her before they proceeded on their way after it was locked. He never mentioned that most don't lock their doors but he let her keep her old habits, enjoying that small quirk about her.

Arriving at their booth they ordered sampler platters and drinks. He started off with just a cup of sake to calm his nerves while they waited on their food. Taking a couple small sips while she enjoyed her iced tea he wondered what he should bring up for discussion. Setting the cup down he looked across the table at her and smiled. "How is work at the academy going for you?"

She looked like she couldn't settle on one emotion as she sat their thinking of a reply. "It stays quite interesting. My first week was definitely something."

He could see as much as she must have felt irritated by something she had also found it quite humorous. Watching her shake her head before that smile dazzled him. "Since I'm not a ninja the kids thought they could try getting away with things. When I became the target they were surprised to find their spit wads repelled back at them and the chalk eraser hitting a barrier before it fell to the floor harmlessly. Slowly they learned to not mess with me."

He chuckled remembering his days at the academy, a kid always needed to test his reflexes and skills. "So do you work with any one teacher in particular?"

"Not really, I just do extra things that would help them out like grade tests and quizzes, clean things, and such. They have a list posted each day of things needing done from the most important to the least and I just go about my day checking them off," her eyes reflecting her happiness.

"What about you, is there anything you can share about what you do?"

"Well let's see," he thought for a moment. "In a couple days I need to go to the land of Iron for a mission. I was just on a few easy ones that didn't remain that way. We have enemies out there; they really are enemies to all of the great nations. Just stay away from anyone wearing a black cloak with red clouds," he said with a serious note.

He had a feeling that she would be one that would confront them or step in if required but he hoped that she would consider his words first. "I can't really reveal most of my missions but I would have to say on one I enjoyed scaring Naruto with ghosts. I was filling in for his team captain, Kakashi, a friend of mine. I certainly don't mind filling his shoes occasionally with the team he has."

"Naruto, I hear that name a lot. I wouldn't think a ninja would be scared of such a thing as ghosts," she rambled.

"Yes well he sure is something. You can best identify him by his blond spiky hair and sky blue eyes," he helped, wondering what she might think about meeting such a hyper and curious kid.

In the short lull of conversation the food arrived and he showed her how to go about preparing it. Excited to enjoy the delicious dinner she took sneaking glances at the male across from her while trying to cover the blush on her cheeks. She idly wondered if this was supposed to be a date but couldn't be certain.

They enjoyed their time, most of his fellow comrades choosing to say 'hi' another time as they noticed his company and his enjoyment of having said company. Kakashi was one of them after just catching Asuma with Kurenai once again, but wisely decided to bug him another time. It would be nice to corner him later about it. Keeping his eyes on the pair he chose to get a booth within eyesight of them, by the time they left he was certain they were sporting feelings for each other.

After strolling around town with their full bellies they began the path leading to their respective apartments. Kagome was starting to feel like a blushing teenager with how often she needed to calm herself. The other feeling was all women; she felt urges and emotions that InuYasha had never stirred in her. Arriving at their doors she turned towards him at the same time as he did her.

She met his gaze and felt her heart flutter, her body anticipating something other while her mind told her they were just friends. "Thank you for the great time Yamato, I really enjoyed myself," she fought the urge to play with her locks of hair or fidget.

"I really enjoyed having you for company. Maybe we can do this again," he commented hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," she agreed with a breathy voice as she began to notice his face was closer.

She wet her lips, the anticipation and feeling that he was about to kiss her goodnight and hoping he does. "Goodnight Yamato," she said while staying in place, tempted to invite him in but knowing she shouldn't.

Closing her eyes, she heard him whisper, "Goodnight Kagome," his breath fanning against her lips as she waited for him to close the gap knowing he had dipped his head. She even heard his hands on either side of her head as the back of her skirt brushed against the wall. The cool breeze and silence met her ears instead. Cracking her eyes open she noticed his absence and looked around, not finding him anywhere.

The weighing disappointment hit her suddenly and she wasn't sure if she was looking into things too deep, if he got cold feet, or was teasing her. With him nowhere in sight and not looking like he was coming back she sighed, feeling a bit upset but figured it was probably for the best. Opening the door to her apartment feeling a tad rejected the emptiness greeted her.

The only reason she even came home beyond to sleep and shower was to hopefully bump into him. After shutting the door and locking it she slumped down against it feeling overwhelmingly lonely in this new time. It wasn't like her era, or the Feudal era where she felt like she was already home, instead she just continued to feel like a stranger here. Realizing she didn't even really have friends she wondered why that would be. She had never been mean to anyone; the only guy she really had eyes for has been Yamato even if it was still just a crush.

At this rate leaving the village to live in the middle of nowhere and deal with rogue ninja was beginning to feel appealing to her. At least she would know that she isn't surrounded by people and yet have no one to call a friend or lover. A few tears escaped her eyes as she thought of her mother and Sango, she really needed them now but neither would know she is now years after they lived. For as much as she could see it, everyone she ever cared for is dead.

With a choked sob she stood up and headed for the shower, she couldn't bear to look at that empty room any longer or linger in the doorway with a heavy cloud hanging over her there. Turning the knob to adjust for it to be more of a cool shower she stepped in after discarding all of her clothing on to the floor. The cool water hit her body and she began to feel drained and numb inside. Scrubbing her hair she didn't linger in the shower for long.

With a towel around her body and another around her head she dropped on to her plain grey sheets. The color in her life had drained away, even her towels and dishes were a pristine white. The bed was one of the few things she had for furniture, the only other thing being the table to eat at. Thinking it over she knew that her home depressed her, that her only break from the storm was going to work and just being elsewhere entirely.

It wasn't like her to be like this but she couldn't help it, a home was supposed to feel like home, not like the slap of reality when she realized that her loved ones are out of her reach. Tears leaked out of her eyes before she curled up in a ball realizing tomorrow is her day off, the day she dreaded each week. Feeling a tightness forming in her chest her eyes looked into the tree outside that obscured her view of the moon.

Fitfully she drifted off to sleep, not waking until later that night when the chill began to seep into her towel clad form. Letting both towels fall off her body she walked to her closet and pulled pants and a shirt on before crawling under the cover, waiting to warm up. Rolling on to her side she looked at her large bed that only she ever occupied, even the absence of Buyo was making her sad. Though a pet would be nice, it wouldn't fill in all of the gaps.

The thought of travelling around to see other places crossed her mind but then she realized, once again she would be alone and possibly a bit defenseless without her barriers. Where would she even go? It was hard enough just to become a resident here; she could only imagine that she would be equally harassed elsewhere. It was like some of them knew she is different and that to them is dangerous. Taking in a withering sigh she couldn't fall back to sleep, the bed just felt too big for her now.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she sat up. Standing she made her way out of the bedroom, her feet padding across the wooden floor boards. Not even tea suited her mood so she sat at the table and just stared straight ahead of her at the window. Mind still for a few minutes while the silence of her home let her sink deeper. It bothered her but leaving the apartment this late at night she knew it would be no better and like asking for trouble.

Her mind drifted back to traveling, even if just a little to see what else is out there beyond this village which she found herself in. With a long depressed sigh she hoped this was only a harsh stepping stone in the path of her life. Maybe it will pass; tomorrow always has a chance at being a better day. She just needed to give it more time.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Chances

Chapter 4

Yamato sighed as he sat on the park bench. He was starting to feel like crap for how their night ended. Kakashi appeared next to him and eyed his friend. "Here I thought I could learn a thing or two from you but if Jiraiya were using your night for his research, he would have been one angry sage at your utter fail. What happen?"

Yamato could feel him make himself comfortable next to him on the bench. Thinking it over he knew where he went wrong, and just felt like kicking himself. "I guess you could say I was in the moment, when I realized I was about to kiss her I fled. She would have been my first too but I thought I might have been pushing things. Now in hindsight, I realized that she was actually hoping I would have."

Kakashi made some sound of agreement at that before leaning back and peering up at the endless sky above. "So what is the story between you two? She just seemed to appear in the village one day."

Yamato looked over at him, surprised no one had told him about her. "Well you were on that mission with Naruto, while I was on a separate mission with Sai, and Sakura. We were on our way home and almost there when I detected something and went to investigate. We found a small campsite with her unconscious in poor condition, clutching to a bow. She wouldn't have lasted much longer and so I decided to bring her to the village where Sakura could heal her."

Reflecting back to that day, even in sickness he had felt an attraction to the woman he carried in his arms. "She is quite the special case, it was almost so far-fetched that I didn't want to believe her answers but she was answering with honesty, even passed the tests. Now she is my neighbor and it took me this long to get the courage to approach her, then I messed it all up," he ended with a depressed sigh.

Kakashi peered over at him before resting his elbows on his knees to hold his head up. "You sure did," he chimed in.

"I went from wondering if I even stood a chance to getting a chance and blowing it," he mumbled some more, angry at himself.

"I hope you didn't blow it for good. I keep noticing her because almost every eligible male in her vicinity is always watching her or finding a reason to approach her. She doesn't seem to notice but she does look lonely. Tonight was the first time I really got a feel for her personality, her face lit up like she was finally living a life worth living, constantly blushing and sneaking glances your way. She looked tempted to invite you into her home but you left her with the anticipation of a simple goodnight kiss, when nothing happened and she realized you were gone, then not coming back. I've never seen her look so rejected and confused as I did in that moment. Way to go buddy, you put her there," his sarcasm wasn't met with a friendly face but he didn't take it back.

"If I were you I would try to do something soon before she is out of your grasp forever. Who better than a ninja knows just how precious our time is?" He remarked casually, not realizing that she fit the category as well. Unconsciously he fingered the bells making them jingle where they hung.

The silence spanned between them while Yamato sat in thought, trying to figure out some way to make it up to her or anything to show her that he is sorry. He never thought his actions, or lack of would hurt her so much. She was just so good in his eyes, like a sudden star that appeared in his life that shined brighter than all of the others.

They parted ways that night, he had another mission to report to in a few hours, it would be best if he got some sleep and thought on it in the morning. Maybe he can figure out something by the time he got back, it would be best to try and resolve things as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Chances

Chapter 5

Over the course of the next few days he found his gaze watching the young woman, after a day off she appeared to be trying to keep busy, when a week since the whole thing occurred he realized she just looked lonely, even depressed. He wondered where her family or any friends were but there was never anyone that she would visit, or would visit her. Just flirty guys yet they didn't seem to move her any.

When she wasn't home he peeked in her windows to see what her place looked like and it was even more bare than his own. He at least had pictures and other things but hers was so sparse if not for the clothing in the closet he never would have guessed someone actually lived there. He did notice the bow and quiver of arrows that she kept in the corner of it but from the dust setting on it; it seemed she hadn't used them in a while.

Wondering just what her story is he decided to visit Lady Tsunade, maybe she would humor him a little. It was clear Yamato wasn't sure why he was kept out of the loop regarding the new resident. With a knock on the door he allowed entry.

"Kakashi? What do you want, isn't it your day off?" She briefly checked the date before bringing her gaze back to him.

"Yes it is but I'm actually quite curious about something, or more like someone. Who is this Kagome Higurashi?" He casually asked in his usual bored manner.

She looked at him closer to see what might really be eating him but this time she couldn't read any deeper than his words. "Well she is a special case."

"That's what I heard," he drawled, clearly wanting something more.

"Do you know she was found in the woods by Yamato and your team, minus Naruto?" With a nod she continued on. "Kagome is a priestess we discovered. She is from the year 2002 and would go 500 years back into the past because of a quest to piece back together a powerful jewel that she was the unknowing guardian of. When it was whole again she was facing one of her biggest enemies but inside the jewel, after defeating him and the jewel she was stranded in that forest. I encouraged her to start a life here in the village instead of leaving and so far I haven't had a single complaint." Looking him over again critically, she wondered what the sudden questioning was for.

"Is something the matter Kakashi?"

"Not really, I was just curious I guess. Seen her get attention from a lot of guys and yet when she thinks she is alone it looks like she is depressed or something. I have a few things to go do, thank you for your time Lady Tsunade," then he 'poof' out of the room before Tsunade could stop him.

'Well that really solves the mystery, she is lonely. Her friends, comrades, and loved ones have all perished by now and then Yamato makes a mess of things.' Hanging his head at the stupidity of this friend he walked off, determined to at least do something.

Swinging by Yamato's apartment he knocked on the window, waiting to be allowed in. Hearing the shout from him to come in he slid the window open and made his entrance. "I figured it might be you," he said as he walked from around the corner. "What is on your mind?"

"I thought I might mention that in a few days the kids will be released on break, meaning Kagome will suddenly find herself with too much time on her hands. I was thinking you should ask for a few days off, really wow her and cheer her up," he shared as he regarded his friend.

"Well, I was hoping to invite her over for supper on my night off; it wouldn't be such a bad idea to see about getting more time off." The thought of it floated around his head; he was really beginning to like the sound of it.

Turning around he decided to leave his friend to his own devices, in the meantime he thought it might be a good idea to introduce himself to her, see if maybe he can at least keep her a little company while Yamato got his head on straight. "I will be seeing you around," he called over his should right before he departed.

Slumping down to his couch he began thinking about what he could even cook. Thinking things over he figured maybe he should find someone to give him some good advice, someone he could trust to keep quiet, and find a way to start saying he is sorry. Heading out the door he walked the streets when he noticed a guy giving his girlfriend flowers while apologizing profusely for something or other. Eyeing the flowers he knew the first place to go.

Arriving at the shop, the bell rang overhead and soon a blond figure came out. Judging by the surprise on their face he knew it was a first, the only other time he had been in here was for flowers for gravestones and funerals. "Captain Yamato, is something wrong? Did someone die?"

"Eh?" He responded, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well, no."

"Whew, you had me scared for a second there. Is it the anniversary of someone's death then?" They asked; trying to gauge just what was needed so they could help him.

"Not that I recall," he replied, suddenly realizing that he came to a great idea but should have maybe picked a different shop. After-all… Ino isn't known for being on the quiet side. "Look Ino, I need you to keep this quiet. Let's just put it this way. I need flowers for a lady friend to say sorry, I would like a small card to go with it too. I want it to also be something that is uplifting to a person's mood."

He was met with dead silence as Ino stood there with her jaw slack. "Wait, you mean to say that-,"

"Yes, Ino, I have a romantic interest but I screwed up. Can we just focus on things here presently, I still have a lot of planning," he let out.

"Wait planning, planning for what?" She questioned, eyes shimmering with her insatiable curiosity.

Feeling like he just stuck his foot in his mouth he figured she would at least be a good source so long as she kept quiet about it. "To have her over for dinner, I want to make it up to her."

With the squeal she let out he knew he was in for a long day. She put together a bouquet that was very tasteful and exactly what he was looking for. After that was done he got it out of him who it was for and with another burst of excitement she immediately decided to help him fix things after hearing what went wrong.

By the time he left he knew she would be done at work soon and so he went home with the bouquet and freshened up before waiting outside her door. Then he waited some more, and when the sun dipped below the horizon he sighed and wondered just what was keeping her. An Anbu showed up with notice that the Hokage wanted to speak with him. Looking at the door before looking around to see if he could catch sight of her he left the bouquet in front of her door with the note neatly tucked in.

Arriving before Lady Tsunade he figured now might be a good time to ask for a few days off. "Yamato, good you're here." She was standing in her office, looking outside the window when he arrived; she remained there a moment longer. "I have a mission for you, I need you to leave ASAP, plan on being gone for at least a week. Once you get back you can have a couple days off if you would like." Turning to him she gave him a file that showed him what his mission would be.

Noting how serious it is he gave her a firm nod. "I will be ready within the hour." Leaving her office he went back home to ensure he was set for this mission, after looking through the peep hole he noticed the flowers were still there before he set back out. True to his word he was already on the road an hour later.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Chances

Chapter 6

Kagome was sitting on the dock listening to the lapping of the water while the moon shone overhead. She wasn't ready to go home, at least out here she felt calmer. Normally it would bother her that someone is always watching her but somehow it actually felt a bit comforting because she felt that at least she was being noticed.

Today had been a day like any other; one of the academy teachers was trying to hit on her while students tried to pretend they were behaving. Iruka had as usual been pleasant and respectful of her as he always is. It just would have been nice to have someone invite her to coffee, or to sit with them and eat lunch. Some form of company would have been nice but for whatever reason, she was really struggling to make new friends.

Wrapping her arms around her legs she rested her head as she felt pathetic. It wasn't that she didn't like the village, it was more like the village just wouldn't accept her and for having literally no one, she felt miserable. She has always been a social, extroverted person. She kept putting her best foot forward and she felt like she ended up on a treadmill instead of walking down the right path.

Even if she did go to the hot springs and soak with all of the other women she usually ended up alone in some way or another. It would appear that she must be carrying a warning sign on her since she couldn't get even some girl time with the other girls. Now today she received the dreaded news.

The kids will be off from school for a couple weeks, meaning she has two weeks of nothing ahead of her. The thought of traveling popped back into her head. If she did go travel, see a few things outside of the village it might help find herself, maybe even allow her to clear her head. Either way she had a job and apartment to return to. Making up her mind she decided to speak to Lady Tsunade first thing right after work. She had a feeling that she would need these identifying papers to make things easier for travel.

Kakashi watched her from his branch, she was a bit different tonight but nonetheless lonely. It would be a good time to maybe even meet her while also keeping her company. She didn't appear to be worried about how late it was getting, nor did she look tired. With his mind made up he left the dock, appearing down there and giving her time to notice his presence.

Turning around after the dock moved at the sudden new weight she found a ninja with dark eyes and silver, spiky hair looking at her in a bored fashion. Not feeling any evil intent she attempted to ease up but really it was dark out and she finds herself suddenly in the company of a ninja with the majority of his face covered. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe, I just thought you might like some company. Mind if I join you?" She recognized him from around the village; he usually had his nose in some book or another.

Not really feeling threatened, but also beginning to not care at this point she scooted over and patted the spot right next to her, making some room for him to sit comfortably. "Sure I wouldn't mind the company."

Slowly he walked over and sat down with ease, reclining back a bit as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked a bit unsure of herself but he figured that was improvement from being all depressed the other days. "Being that I already know who you are, I should let you know who I am. I am Kakashi Hatake, I hear you were a patient of Sakura's a couple months back," he smoothly started the conversation.

Recognizing the name, she recalled that he is the one Yamato would sometimes stand in for. "Oh, I've heard about you. It's nice to meet you," she held her hand out for him to shake.

Indulging her he shook her hand in greeting while his right eye crinkled up in a smile. "You seem to be quite troubled; do you want to talk about it?"

Looking a bit uncomfortable he watched her shift uncertainly as she made up her mind. "I'm sure it is probably nothing compared to another person's problems, I just can't seem to find my place here in this village. I just, I'm never usually depressed, making friends was always easy for me. I just don't get why this time I feel like such an outcast. It's like I'm constantly wearing a warning flag," she described it the best she could. With a ninja right here that seemed to know something about her she wondered if maybe he could shed a little light.

Thinking it over he too couldn't figure out why she was alone so much of the time until he realized something one day. "They're jealous. You're very attractive, you feel very approachable, and your powers feel different which is not helping matters. Let me put it this way, you're the new girl in town, quite a few guys are always looking your way and the women can't help but be jealous about the effortless attention you receive on a daily basis."

"Wait so you mean other girls don't like me just because a guy they like or are with had been checking me out or something?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Yup, that sounds about right," watching her go from sad to mad and then hurt. After a moment it was like she couldn't decide which emotion to stick with. He found it a bit amusing but he supposed he would be feeling about the same way as her to some degree.

"As for Yamato," he began, bringing her attention back to him. "As guys we can be really stupid at times, by the time we stop digging holes we feel incredibly idiotic. He will come around, I'm sure of it. I had noticed you before but it wasn't until I had seen you two out to eat together that I really started paying attention. I'm certain he is trying to find a way to say sorry. You're the first one I have ever seen him take a genuine interest in so just try to be patient and find a little humor in it. Trust me he was moping for hours that night feeling like an idiot."

She looked over at her chatty companion, she was feeling better already and even managed to giggle a bit. "Thank you Kakashi, I needed that."

"Someone needed to do something and he appears to be at a loss of what to do for the most part. I wonder how long it will take him to seek advice since he is quite wet behind the ears." He never could get the guy to be caught reading one of his books. Yamato was quite straight laced just like he himself had been for many years.

Letting the conversation drift to other topics he kept her company and learned more about her. She opened up about her past after he let on that he knows her circumstances. Her stories painted a vivid picture as she described her friends, allies, family, and the places she had been. Showed him the scar from where the jewel had actually come from her body. He laid back on the dock listening attentively and hanging on to her every word.

Who would have ever thought that such an extraordinary young woman has been right under their noses these last couple months? Watching her mannerisms he held himself in check as he too began enjoying her company but he wouldn't try anything, Yamato just needed time and he had seen the looks she was casting his way. If they get pass this bump in the road he is certain they will be a happy couple. If not then who is to tell him that he can't enjoy her company some more.

It was passing midnight when she started to yawn and he started to take notice to just how much time had passed. As the minutes ticked by and her demeanor grew more sleepy he offered to walk her home. With one foot in front of the other she sleepily made her way home with her hopefully new friend. She felt a lot better and hoped maybe he will join her again. It still upset her that people were being so petty towards her but for the time being she let it drift from her mind.

As they came to a stop in front of her apartment complex he said his goodbyes and took his exit, watching from a tree that she made it inside safely. Seeing the flowers, he watched her pick them up, plucking a card out from it that made her smile. Feeling better that she was no longer looking so sad he left for his own home to rest at.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Chances

Chapter 7

The next day came and she felt a bit hesitant to still ask about travelling around on the break but she figured, it wouldn't hurt, most likely she would become miserable being alone and after knocking on Yamato's door a couple times it appeared that he was gone on another mission, some of them spanning for several days so chances were he would be busy. Kakashi, he had to be equally busy and so with her decision made as she graded the last test she set out for the Hokage Tower.

Walking up the steps she tried to remember what door it was before she finally seen someone leave a room saying, "Right away Lady Hokage."

Squaring her shoulders she knocked on the door and heard the permission to come in. Walking in she shut the door behind her and slowly approached, Lady Tsunade was reading something before she looked up and seem surprised to see her. "Kagome, I wasn't expecting to see you here. What can I do for you?"

Fidgeting for a moment she steeled herself for her request. "With the break coming up at the academy I decided I would like to spend my time off traveling if that is okay."

Tsunade considered the female before her, the reports told of the battles she has been in, taking down huge monsters and protecting those around her. It just concerned her that she might not so easily be able to protect herself from a ninja. "I suppose that would be fine, I just would have felt better if you had company," she remarked offhandedly, seeing the girl wince a little at that.

"Is their anywhere in particular you wish to travel to?" She asked her; curious to what was on her mind.

"Well not really, I did study the maps at the academy and learned a great deal about different countries. I just mainly planned to wander and see where my feet led me." She supplied, hoping it might be enough to sate the lady before her.

"Very well," she relented. "I will have everything you need ready by the end of the night, just come by sometime tomorrow to pick it up."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I appreciate it," she bowed before seeing herself out and continuing on her way home.

After she left Tsunade was biting her thumb as she thought. "Why do I get a feeling this might not be such a good idea," she mumbled to herself. Right now she wasn't in a lucky streak so for now things are fine but still, the thought of her leaving the village did disturb her.

The next couple days went by smoothly and as she stretched that morning she grinned to herself knowing that today she will be walking out the village gates and exploring this era. Having a couple days to prepare her stuff was already set in a pack. Looking over at her bow and arrows she knew that it would be a good idea to bring them with. Deciding on one last shower she eagerly stepped into the hot water, her mind buzzing at the possibilities waiting for her outside of those gates.

Tsunade had insisted as just in case that she mark where she is planning to visit first, she was clearly not pleased with her decision to travel around aimlessly. It felt nice knowing someone cared about her wellbeing. After combing out her long locks and pulling them into a top knot she secured a comfortable outfit for travelling in before she settled in for a hearty breakfast.

An hour later she was clearing the gates with a grin on her face, missing the concerned look a certain silver haired ninja as he watched her depart. It rubbed him wrong and right away he went to the Hokage to find out what was going on since he hasn't seen Yamato in a few days. It definitely didn't sit well with him to find she will be on her own out there in a world full of ninja.

"I know Kakashi, I didn't like her decision but if this is what she needs then I will allow it. I have reports from Anbu on her informing me that she was looking steadily more and more depressed. Whatever you two discussed down at the docks a few nights ago had seemed to put her in lighter spirits." Shuffling through her paperwork she eyed a few of them. "I got her to agree to a set path to a few different places, I will check to see if I have any missions going in those directions that I can send you on. It would help me feel better as well if I still had some sort of eyes on her during her travels."

"She will primarily be in The Land of Water, so that does narrow things down quite a bit compared to what she was originally intending." Handing him a map of her copy of what routes she planned to take. "Have that copied a couple times; I want to make sure I have one on hand. I will let you know as soon as I have a mission for you heading in that direction."

Accepting her dismissal he left her office and swung by Yamato's to see if he was home yet. With the place quiet and no one answering to his rapping at the window he headed off to busy himself with something other. He just hoped Kagome would be fine travelling all by herself for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Chances

Chapter 8

The days ticked by and Yamato finally arrived back to the village after his last long mission. Reporting to Lady Tsunade right away he gave her his report to how it went before continuing on home to shower and rest. Going in through the front door he noticed the flowers were gone and decided to pay her a visit after a nap.

With little else to do he showered and rested as the afternoon passed by. That evening when he stirred he walked out of the apartment and knocked on her door, hoping to invite her over for supper the next night. When his knock remained unanswered he took it that she just wasn't home yet. Retreating back to his own apartment he went back to sleep, determined to catch her on her way to work in the morning.

Dawn spread over the sky and he slowly got himself presentable once again. Waiting out in the hallway her apartment was strangely quiet. He began to get worried as the time passed and she would clearly be late for her work if she didn't leave immediately. Knocking on her door he received no answer. After waiting a while he went to his balcony.

By noon he could see the academy kids outside playing and was wondering what they were doing out when he remembered his last conversation with Kakashi before he left on the mission. 'But if she is on a break from the academy, where is she?'

That afternoon he heard the tapping on his living room window and opened it up for Kakashi to come in. The look he sported said he didn't have good news. "I take it this won't be good news?"

"Depends on how you take it," he replied. "Kagome left the village to basically go sightseeing around. Lady Tsunade got her to agree to a select route, all we know is she is in The Land of Water quite possibly."

"How did you know she even left?" He asked stunned, wondering when it all took place.

"I had witnessed her walk out of the village gates several days ago. She is supposed to be back within 14 days, I would have to say it has already been 11." Kakashi let him do the math. "If she isn't back by then Lady Tsunade is sending a team to find her, I have already volunteered but if a mission comes up that goes her way then I will be sent on it. It wouldn't hurt if you spoke with her as well; I never mentioned your contact with her."

Giving a nod he set out to do just that, leaving his friend to show himself out as usual. Arriving at the tower he quickly made his way to the door, waiting patiently to be allowed entry. As team ten left on their new mission he walked in. "Yamato, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after you just got back yesterday from a mission."

"There is something that has been brought to my attention," he supplied, waiting to be given the permission to speak freely.

With a nod she looked at him before setting down her paper she just finished. "Go ahead," she instructed.

"Kakashi had just notified me that Kagome had left the village almost two weeks ago, I would like to volunteer for any missions headed in the direction she took," his worry being something she immediately noticed.

"Something happen between you two, I heard you two were seen enjoying dinner together a few weeks back?" She looked at him curiously although he matched her worry for the young woman.

He looked rather uncomfortable but she continued to wait for an answer. "I did treat her to dinner, I have a romantic interest in her," he replied honestly, surprising Lady Tsunade that he confessed so easily to his intentions with her.

"Took long enough for someone to catch your eye," she mumbled. Regarding him more seriously she recalled they are neighbors as well. "Let me know as soon as she does arrive back. If she doesn't show up at the academy when it resumes then I will be sending you and Kakashi on a mission to retrieve her. I might send one of the medic-nin as well just in case. For now, until something actually happens we are just getting worked up over nothing."

Leaving the tower he wondered if she was right, they might just be getting worked up over nothing. Walking along the street he was soon joined by Kakashi with an offer to spar in one of the open fields. Liking the sound of burning some time that way they headed off.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking Chances

Chapter 9

Relaxing back, Kagome enjoyed a natural hot spring she happened upon in her travel. She needed to get heading back to the village but it was a nice trip if not a bit lonely. Still she did enjoy it, finding it refreshing. She was tempted to not go back but things were starting to look up for her in those last few days. 'Maybe something will change,' she thought.

It was so easy to just let the time go by when sitting in a hot spring; she didn't rush it by any means. After having secured a map that was detailed about the surrounding area she decided to go just a little off course and follow this other trail back to the Land of Fire where she can enjoy the hot springs as she went. The two weeks though was not nearly enough time.

After the long soak she slowly dressed again and headed on her way, she only had a couple days left to get back to the village; 'it wouldn't be too bad if I just continued at this pace'. With a happy smile on her face she merrily headed on down the trail knowing she would be at the border within a day.

As she was going down the trail the next day she noticed that she wasn't alone. Walking along she noticed a demonic looking blue man but what he also wore stood out to her. A black cloak with red clouds and his attractive partner also donned it wearing a Hidden Leaf forehead protector with a line cut through it. They are the ones she is supposed to avoid.

Doing her best to remain calm and act like she has no idea who they are she walked past them without a problem and continued on her way, holding her breath a bit. So focused on getting out of sight of those two she didn't realize that they had stopped and watched her continue on her way heading right for the Land of Fire. On her bag though, was the leaf symbol, signifying that she at least bought it there or possibly resided there?

When it was certain they were far away by now she took a few shaky breaths, the blue guy was definitely not good news and that weapon he had felt like it wouldn't be fun to go up against. The former leaf ninja was surprisingly nothing like his partner. He was more peaceful, with a bit of a dark feeling like guilt weighing on him. Either way she was warned to stay away from them.

The day crawled by and she relaxed in another hot spring just a few miles inside of the Land of Fire. The night had grown dark and her flashlight was low on battery so she decided to settle down for the night and enjoy her possibly last free hot spring where she could have some meditative peace. Roughly one hour drifted by in that way before she reluctantly got out and setup her sleeping area for the night.

With a sigh she let the land of dreams claim her, her hopes of a surprise from Yamato when she got back floating pleasantly through her mind. Content to see life in a lighter note her dreams were equally as good.

The coming morning she could feel her senses warning her to wake-up; she carefully opened her eyes knowing something was indeed wrong.

"Hello," the blue face of the fish looking man was her first greeting to the morning; she screamed and smacked him, hand glowing with her purification abilities. Scrambling back, her bow was the first thing she grabbed, the quiver of arrows and her bag last.

"Bitch, is that how you greet someone first thing in the morning?" He growled out, his skin burnt from her touch.

"You shouldn't go sticking your face right in front of someone that is sleeping, it should be the expected reaction," she bit back heatedly as she stood quickly, immediately on guard.

"Likely excuse," was his reply just before his weapon moved on his back. It sounded like it was growling in excitement. "Calm down Samehada, you will get a chance to play soon."

Kagome looked at the sword questionably before going back to watching him. If he was here then where did his partner go and what did they want with her. She should have been no different than any other traveler in their eyes.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was grabbing the paper with dread; she had just won on her latest lottery ticket. Shizune was very concerned and she immediately began preparing for something, looking out the window and seeing a pleasant day. Nothing in the village was off but still, she knew it wouldn't be long and the danger will find a way to present itself.


	10. Chapter 10

I was so tired when I was editing this chapter that I fell asleep. Not something that happens often but I guess I was just that tired. Well happy first day of spring everyone! Hope you had a great week and are enjoying this story.

Taking Chances

Chapter 10

Kagome fled on foot, she had a few tricks up her sleeves and had learned more about chakra in her down time. Using her abilities as a priestess she could increase her speed and stamina. Not long after she was heading deeper into the Land of Fire his partner had appeared, disappearing in a flock of crows heading her way. Covering her head she skidded across the ground under what appeared to only be an illusion.

When she got up the blue guy was there with his fanged grin while he wielded the blade he called Samehada. She took off running the way she came, pushing more of her power to her feet in hopes that she might be able to outrun both of them. This was the first time in months that she used her powers in such a way. It truly showed that she had begun to grow into them very well with the defeat of Magatsuhi.

Cursing her luck at almost getting hit she threw up a barrier and knew she needed to up the amount of power she used. These ninja were fast, she should have thought about training to become faster and increasing her powers but the village walls with all the leaf loyal ninja inside them had made her feel safe. Well now she certainly isn't in the safety of the village. No one even knew she was in trouble she assumed.

Tsunade was on edge for the last few days and in a foul mood because of it. She was still winning the lottery and that made her increasingly worried and yet nothing had happened. All of the border checks of the village were coming back as okay, and so far the ones of Fire Country were fine as well but it didn't help that her good luck has always also meant that something bad was occurring or about to.

Yamato left out his front door, a card in his hand should Kagome not be home yet. He had not heard anything but he couldn't be too sure. If she was here then she would have been at the academy. He was surprised to find one of the teachers at her door knocking. He recalled seeing this comrade flirting with her at times but this time he looked worried.

"Can I help you," he asked the male.

"Yes, have you seen Kagome, she was supposed to be in yesterday to help setup for classes starting today but she didn't appear today either. I was worried she fell ill or something," he explained.

"She isn't back," his eyes widened.

"Where did she go?"

"Can't talk, I need to see the Hokage," he informed him and left immediately. Knocking on the door with a sense of urgency he was quickly allowed entry.

"Lady Tsunade, she isn't back," he informed her, hoping to be given the orders to form a three-man squad so they may depart immediately. Her face looked a little pale as he looked at her panicked looking face.

"Yamato, this could be bad," she muttered. He noted the winning lottery tickets on her desk, looking back to her waiting for her to say something more. "Kisame and Itachi were spotted in the same area as where Kagome would have been entering back into the boundary of the Land of Fire."

He felt his stomach drop, the possibility that she was up against those two had him clenching his fist. "Lady Tsunade, what will you have me do?"

"Get Kakashi, form a squad and bring Kagome back," he nodded and left in a 'poof.'

They formed a squad with Sakura and Shikamaru joining them. After a quick description of what was going on the whole room was set on edge. The Akatsuki could definitely have use for someone like Kagome, if those two picked up on her unique power it could be bad for them and many other nations.

They immediately set out at a quick pace to reach the border where Kakashi could use his summons after having them catch her scent back at her apartment. It took them the whole day to even get close to the border; they ended up running into the dark hours before taking a brief break.

Kakashi rested while Yamato stayed up, his worry wouldn't let him rest well either way. Once it was time to get up they departed, finishing the distance until they were pass the border. Coming to stop Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs, waiting for them to catch her scent as they spread out.

Off in the distance they heard the signal further down the border. They all took off in hot pursuit and were not pleased that she strayed off the path, coming to the border from a different trail. They met with the nin-dogs and followed as they kept her trail. They were not happy to find that she was being pursued by Kisame and Itachi. She didn't stand a chance against those two.

They were lead through the Land of Water that day. It was apparent she was chased away from her original goal and deep into the forests. They could only hope that they decided to take her alive but it made them wonder how much the Akatsuki knew about a priestess's abilities.

With only one other rest they ran through the next day, needing to catch up to them as fast as possible. The only thing that would probably be in their favor is that Itachi is known for not having a lot of chakra so they would be forced to rest more often.

Operation: Rescue Kagome, was on its third day. Yamato and the whole group were focused on their mission. With a letter sent back to Lady Tsunade about their discovery of her being chased by them it wasn't looking good. Confrontation was looking inevitable; it would only be by some streak of luck that they wouldn't have to.

"How did she get so far without them capturing her?" Yamato questioned out loud.

"That is a very good question. Neither of us has seen her in battle so I'm guessing she must have had an ace up her sleeve that no one knew about. Really I don't think we know much about her power, it seemed much more powerful than any other priestess I have come across." Kakashi remarked, remembering the few times he has crossed paths with one.

They could only hope that she had more than enough aces up her sleeves or she will not be easy to retrieve. If they are truly after her as well it would make the Leaf a much bigger target if it is discovered that is where she resides.

Miles ahead of them they were steadily closing in where Kagome was forced to stop. She ran out of room and when she couldn't meet them in battle she put up a barrier. The only problem being his sword didn't seem affected by the purity, it only made it hungrier.

His sword, Samehada, was feeding on it, growing bigger and she did her best to concentrate on keeping the barrier up. A whole day had passed with her in that position, it was the only way she could fend off their attacks when they caught up to her.

Sweat dripped from her forehead and down her chin as she remained in a meditative pose to keep the barrier strong while she centered herself. 'If only I had continued to grow my powers instead of just settling down like a normal civilian. I will never be normal by those terms.'

Mind torn she could only hope that by some miracle another being stepped in in her favor. It was looking to be her only hope as she felt that sword grow stronger. Gritting her teeth she pulled an arrow out and fed it her energy as she produced a second barrier, anchoring it with the spell in her arrow.

By some miracle the rouge leaf ninja was staying out of it, yet that didn't mean he wasn't watching her carefully. Occasionally his eyes would gain red and the feeling of him seeing with eyes better than most demons would wash over her. She could only hope that his lack of a move in the past day had meant she didn't leave an opening.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for the reviews, yeah I'm finally saying it on chapter 11, the others have already been uploaded and I put the story up when I finished chapter 12. Lol I have a new habit of working on stories and not putting them up until I have a lot down so I always have a chapter to upload. I should have chapters to my other stories to upload as well. I just realized I didn't finish Retribution. Idk how I forgot about that story, it's only a few chapters away from being completed…. Well enjoy this chapter!

Taking Chances

Chapter 11

With little distance ahead of them Pakkun alerted them, "they are up ahead a ways. The tracks were a couple days old; I think they have her cornered. The coast is ahead too, I can smell it in the air."

It was reassuring but they were still worried. As they neared they slowed down, being careful in case of any traps but they shouldn't be expecting them. It would be hard to catch those two unaware but they still aimed for stealth, trying to get stock of the situation before revealing themselves. Shikamaru went ahead of them to scout out the situation to help come up with a plan.

When he came back he revealed his findings. "Itachi was just relaxing against a tree watching Kagome while she was close to the cliff concentrating on holding a barrier. Kisame was attacking it with Samehada. She looked worn out and is probably on her last legs judging by my take of the situation," slowly they put together a plan that should work so long as the Akatsuki members remained unaware of their presence.

Getting into their positions Yamato and Kakashi would be the ones to confront the enemy head on. Kakashi would also be the only one that could go up against Itachi but even then he wasn't a match as he recalled the last run in. Shikamaru stayed in the depths of the forest with Sakura covering him. Through the shadows of the forest he managed to catch Itachi to keep him out of the way.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu complete," Shikamaru uttered from his location in the forest as he took hold of one enemy.

Kisame noticing something different about his partner and was taken by surprise when he found himself needing to defend against Kakashi. The leaf ninja had almost gotten him with his chidori attack. Seeing shadows holding Itachi down he couldn't believe his partner was captured so easily. Several beams of wood came at him trying to cage him in while Yamato revealed himself.

"Itachi you can't be serious!" He yelled, before watching as it turned out it was only a clone when it turned into a flock of crows. "Now that is more like it," he chuckled before hacking his way out of the wooden cage.

He noticed the priestess was now watching them fight, her attention on the barrier had finally faltered. Taking a swipe with Samehada the first one collapsed causing a startled gasp from her. "Little priestess, you are about to be mine for the taking," he yelled at her before clashing with Kakashi.

"I just might need to hack off a hand or two but then you would be worthless," as he recognized that she might need them to help focus her power. She wouldn't be good to them without her power accessible.

It would be no skin off his back if they have to fight it out with the leaf ninja before grabbing the priestess. He noticed his partner had appeared from out of the forest and looked ready to intervene, his eyes activated and focused on the priestess. Her eyes were drawn to him, it was almost like she knew that time was up as she breathed heavily.

The locks sitting against the back of her neck were soaked, the back of her shirt moist from the amount of sweating she did in the last day or so. Looking around she could see Kakashi attacking the one guy, she noticed two leaf ninja up in the trees while her view was partially blocked by another. Looking up she could see Yamato ready to defend her.

Calmly the black haired male regarded him. Having already fought him a little she had a bit of an idea as to what he could do. When she noticed his hand moved she leaped up and pulled Yamato into her barrier. From the look in the other male's gaze she must have stopped him from doing something that would have been bad. For some reason he still felt like a very dangerous opponent.

She watched shadows come out and attempt to grab the guy, with them safe under her barrier Yamato looked down at her relieved, before pulling her into his embrace, hugging her tight to him. "Kagome, I was so worried," he murmured.

Her barrier wavered as she began panting. Slumping forward into his embrace she felt so safe in that moment and almost caved into the feeling. A gentle shaking of her shoulders had her turning her attention back to his eyes. "You need to hang in there and stay alert. I will get you out of this mess, just hold out a while longer."

With a nod she tried to gain back her strength and let her power flow once more through her muscles in her body, getting ready to bolt at a moment's notice. Her arrow sparked while the barrier wavered again. Itachi was keeping a close eye on it, as well as Kisame. Then it deteriorated and she was left exposed with only the Hidden Leaf ninja to keep her from their grasp. Suddenly some of the shadows stopped attacking Itachi and came right at her.

Startled she felt them grab hold of her and she was pulled away from the cliff and into the forest, not having any control of her body until she was deposited on a branch behind the one that was controlling the shadows. Feeling dizzy, gloved hands held her steady. Looking over her should she could see a smiling face of a pink haired girl.

Weakly she smiled back, her panting toning down, she was so exhausted, and they were the miracle she prayed for. It was certainly nice to know they cared enough to come all this way for her. She tried to watch the fight, noticing that Yamato was now facing the blue guy while Kakashi revealed his left eye to be similar to the other guys.

The male in front of her was tense and ready to intervene at a moment's notice and she sat back, her exhaustion rolling off of her in waves as she got front row seats to what it is like when ninja fight.

The area was soon full of explosions, and the clashing of their metal kunai. She couldn't quite understand what was with those eyes but it felt like there was more to their battle than meets the eye. Suddenly she was pulled off the branch and pulled by the kunoichi further into the forest just as a large fire ball torched the area.

Kakashi went up against it with his own water attack causing a thick steam to billow through the area. It would have been fine if Kisame and Itachi hadn't disappeared. Both reappeared going up against Shikamaru and Sakura in a surprise attack. Itachi easily got a firm hold on Kagome before disappearing, fleeing into the cover of the forest planting bombs to slow the others down.

Struggling against his hold she weakly attempted to push herself out of his grip but he easily had her beat in physical power. "Let me go," she pushed against him again, begging her power to give her enough strength to get away.

"Be still, I wish to speak with you," he ordered.

Her curious gaze looked up at his focused eyes, something seemed wrong with them. Giving a closer look she knew it would be useless with how weak her powers were. Letting him take her wherever he needed to go so they could talk she let her body relax in his hold as she collected her strength. Somehow she wasn't really all that scared of him, something told her not to be.

When it was clear to him that they would be alone for a few minutes he landed down on the ground below. "I am not interested in turning you over to the leader of the Akatsuki," he admitted.

"In fact you could help me in my true aim and that is to protect my village, Konohagakure." She looked at him startled by the revelation. "Not everything is what it seems, I did what I did to protect the village. I need you to work on strengthening your powers to be used in protection of the village. Soon the village will be targeted for the nine tail beast. Make sure you do what you can for the village," he instructed.

"One last thing, do not let yourself be captured or your powers will not be used for the greater good," his eyes intense as he looked down at her.

Those eyes, they held her in their gaze before shouts were being heard from the others. He then left; the sudden absence had her falling to her knees, not realizing that she was using him so heavily for support. The others broke the tree line and soon were before her, looking at her in concern. With the enemy gone they decided to settle down for camp, Yamato relaxed near her while she slept.


	12. Chapter 12

I never thought I could put together a pairing that is so unpopular. I really don't mind seeing Kagome paired up with most characters, keeps things interesting. Really, when I started this story it was only going to be about 3000 words and a total one-shot but once I reached 8000 words I realized a one shot was not happening; it would likely be a story around 20,000 words. But hey, the more the merrier for you guys to read, right JJ? :-)

Taking Chances

Chapter 12

She couldn't recall much about the journey home other than waking occasionally to Yamato carrying her. Once again he was taking her back to his village. She figured this must be a lot like the previous time, just much further. When she woke up it was in someone else's room, it wasn't familiar to her at all. Looking out the window as she rolled on to her side she could see Konohagakure outside, the site familiar to her. Feeling lethargic but wanting to know where she was it took a few minutes for her to finally stand and cross the floor to the door.

Still being in her clothes she felt gross and hoped she wouldn't be far from her apartment. Walking into the living room the whole place looked similar to hers but more furnished. Hearing voices she padded across the floor, reaching an open patio door with closed curtains. Pulling them back she was only faintly surprised to see Yamato and Kakashi looking over their shoulders at her.

"I see you're finally up," Kakashi commented in his usual tone.

"I guess, I still feel like I could sleep the rest of the day away," she commented while feeling her powers were still trying to recover. She had never expended so much; it must have been a big strain on her body. "I'm going to start my own training, so I'm ready for the future."

They both studied her for a couple seconds; she appeared to be ready to go back to bed. "How about you rest some more, I will grab some good food. That should help you recover your energy and strength."

With a nod she walked back to the bed and let her tired body sink into the mattress. A minute later she was peacefully asleep as a warm breeze came in through the window making the parted curtains billow out. A couple minutes later Yamato came in to see what she would prefer to eat but it was clear she was out like a light. Closing the door softly behind him he relished the picture she made sleeping on his bed.

Kakashi joined him for the meal before departing to go do other things. Yamato cleaned up the small mess they made with the food and beer before laying it out neatly for Kagome to enjoy. If it wasn't for the simple fact she needed to eat then he wouldn't even think about waking her but she must be starving by now. He has already been home for a full day and she slept like a log.

"Kagome," he called before giving her a light shake. "Kagome, you need to get up and eat," he called.

Slowly she stirred, it was clear she would have a hard time staying awake for long. "Come eat, it will help you feel better," he pushed.

With a tired yawn her cracked eyes finally looked around the room once more, remembering she must be at someone else's home. Rolling on to her back she dazedly looked up at the blurry image of Yamato above her. Focusing on him she nodded before stretching, entirely unaware what her innocent actions were doing to the man.

He backed up, giving her space to get up. It sometimes really killed him to be so respectful; one of those times was right now. The woman had no idea what she does to him; it wasn't fair that she could so easily heat his blood in such a pleasurable way. Slowly she made it to the cushion at the table and took a seat, her drowsy mind still piecing things together as she stared blankly at the food for a few moments.

Still being hungry he began dishing his own out before she realized that she should be doing the same. Blinking a couple times she quietly began to dig in and chew up the meat and veggies she dished out on to her plate. Though tired, she felt a bit better after another nap. Her memories of her last couple weeks kept floating to the forefront of her mind.

Able to read that she is clearly thinking over something he let her be while he studied her without being obvious about it. Walking over to the stove as the tea kettle sounded out, he grabbed a couple cups for the both of them and poured the steaming liquid in. It wouldn't be for a few minutes until she finally spoke up.

"Yamato," her quiet voice came out. Catching his eye she continued with what was on her mind. "What is a nine tailed beast?"

Taken by surprise, he realized they had never spoken to her about it. It might have been a good thing to have told her but she didn't seem to sense it or realize it at least. "Where did you hear about it?"

"Well," she thought but drew a blank on the name. "I never got their name, it was that rogue leaf ninja. He really didn't fit the bill of being evil. I was given instructions by him I guess you could say," she remarked, not noticing his alarmed expression as she stared off, focusing on remembering the events that took place.

"Instructions," his voice gaining a sudden edge, she didn't catch on to it as she continued speaking. He knew about the massacre, everyone did, except her.

"He only grabbed me so he could get me away from everyone. He wanted to talk in private. He said the Akatsuki will soon be coming after the nine tailed beast and he wants me to get stronger and protect the village," she rambled before recalling, "Not everything is what it seems, I did what I did to protect the village, then he was adamant that I not get captured or my powers will not be used for the greater good," she finished, looking to him for answers.

Yamato was having a hard time believing this came from Itachi Uchiha. He couldn't see what he could gain from her getting stronger and protecting a village where he slaughtered his own clan. Narrowing his eyes he wasn't sure what to make of it. "It's hard to say, I guess I am quite surprised he said all of that. It might be best to speak with the Hokage, some of the villages affairs are not something we can speak of freely."

It was disturbing that he had even spoken about protecting the village at all. Shoulders hunched as he sat thinking, he wasn't happy that an Akatsuki member could sense her power. With her under that barrier for so long he must have gotten a good judge of her current strengths and seen the potential for more.

She could become a new target but it would be hard to say if they would eliminate or use her. He had a feeling she would be back to the interrogation room having her memories of the whole thing being documented.

"How about we just enjoy the rest of the day and we can worry about the rest in the morning," he suggested taking her mind off of things.

"Okay," she agreed, not really wanting to wait to get her answers but understanding why.

Fighting back a yawn it was really something how tired she could still be. It made her wonder just how long she has been asleep already. "Yamato, how long have I been sleep?"

Recalling her promptly passing out after they found her in the forest he remembered it took them a few days just to get home, without Sakura there to reassure him she is just tired he would have thought the Uchiha had done something to her. He certainly didn't like seeing him holding her, it was almost like lovers but that wasn't the case thankfully. "Today would be your fourth day," he casually remarked, watching her to gauge her reaction since he wasn't sure if this was common.

"Oh," she looked down at her plate, moving the food around in a lazy motion. 'I guess I must have really pushed myself to the limit, what would happen should I need to face off more attacks? Can I really even get much stronger or is it I need to learn control?'

Finishing her food she used his bathroom to freshen up and relieve herself. The fatigue was really starting to set in again; her body was beginning to feel like lead. Twisting the doorknob she called over to Yamato. "I'm going to head-,"

Watching her come out of the bathroom he knew she was getting really tired again. Seeing her stumble lightly as she tried to get out her sentence he reacted quickly when her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Catching her before she could bang her head on the doorframe of his bedroom he took a deep breath.

It concerned him that she was so fatigued, it looked like she was beginning to lose weight again. Though he was tempted to take her to the hospital he figured he would just ask the Hokage for more time off to take care of her. He doubted she would object but if she went practically comatose then he will be rethinking things for her health and the village's safety.

Quietly he made his way into the bedroom, laying her back down on the bed. He pulled the sheet over her and left to clean up after dinner. Having her over for dinner like this hadn't been his plan but he did feel better knowing he was at least making up for his lack action, again and again. Hearing a tapping on the patio window he left the kitchen to see who it was. Seeing an Anbu he was handed a message.

It looked like they were still keeping watch over her and overheard the encounter she had with Itachi. "Understood, I will have her there," he remarked.

"Lady Tsunade also wants to see her afterwards, she is concerned about her health," they added. He figured she would be; he has been.

Finishing in the kitchen he left to gather Kagome up, they wanted to see her ASAP. He felt like he was in for a bit of a late night. Hopefully she could just go back with him. It did disturb him that she is still being watched, he hadn't been given the orders even though he is also Anbu but he figured that might be due to his romantic feelings. Stepping out on to the patio he left, they will be reading her memories tonight and see what happened in her encounter.

It made sense they would, even if they wanted to question her she could hardly stay awake to eat and could be like this for a few more days yet. Arriving to his destination he walked straight in and placed her in the chamber, still not caring to see her in such a position.

Lady Tsunade came in shortly after with an unreadable expression as she looked at Kagome. Then they started, it took far less time since that was basically her last memories beyond the short periods that she was awake today.

No one said much but it was very detailed and when it was reported to the Hokage of what transpired he was surprised at the aces she had held up her sleeve. It would appear that she had gotten away twice, but primarily because of Itachi.

The length, size, and strength of her barrier were impressive as well, and then the forming of the second one, it was apparent she is not defenseless. With a Hyuga among them it was detected that she did have chakra and with that he had a feeling he wouldn't like the result.

With her, he wanted to keep her out of the world of ninjas. He would prefer she stay in the village where she would be safest, not being trained to be a ninja and going on dangerous missions. He knew her history, just didn't want her to be forced to fight. She was more of the type to protect than anything.

With them done, they were then at the Hokage Tower, Kagome laid out across the desk that was cleared of the papers. Tsunade began to check her over, it was apparent she wasn't happy that Kagome really was practically in a coma. Silently watching the exam going on he waited patiently, hoping to be able to go home with her and fall asleep.

"Her powers are quite fascinating. She has shown abilities that were never documented by other priestesses. The thing that bothers me is it seems her body is very taxed by using them in such heavy amounts," she commented while writing down her findings. "I think once she is better I would like to have her training instead of working. Itachi was right, she has potential for growth and that barrier, as we discovered, and he could not penetrate it with his sharingan to get at her. He was testing her, as hard as it is to believe, but it would be for the best if she does this."

"Lady Tsunade, I really don't feel she is cut out to be doing missions or being a ninja. She was always a protector, not someone who liked fighting," he expressed his concern.

"You're right, but if she is trained and was here when the village is attacked, she would protect the people of it readily. It is in her blood to be that way. Though it is different for Naruto, I don't want to see her leaving the village, especially without someone with her. Yamato, I will be having Anbu keep a watch on her but I think I need to make a few changes. Once I figure things out I will call for you and her, hopefully she will be awake. Until then just take care of her, I don't want her alone when she is this fatigued," she commanded.

Nodding his head he approached to pick her up. He was just grateful that she seemed to share some of his thoughts on the subject. He just hoped Kagome wouldn't be too upset since her future with the village is basically being set without her knowing it. "Goodnight Lady Tsunade," he called over his shoulder before he disappeared to his apartment.

With that done and over with he laid her down on the bed again before getting himself ready for it. Watching her so still in her sleep it was almost like looking at a photograph but knowing this is reality and he just might see a lot more of it in the coming days was a bittersweet feeling. His primary silver lining is being able to be with her and even share a bed.

Laying down he faced her on his side, letting his fingers curl into a few strands of her hair. She is worth taking a chance on; he just hoped he could keep her safe.


	13. Chapter 13

I somehow managed to get this chapter out too. I'm so tired by now but oh well. I swear I can hear thunder or something outside but it's hard to tell. Be sort of nice to get the first storm of Spring. I hope I didn't make a ton of mistakes; I kept trying to catch them all as I typed it since this is possibly the longest chapter yet.

Taking Chances

Chapter 13

The sun filtered in through the blinds and warmed her skin where its rays were unobstructed from view. A breeze sent the vertical blinds swaying from their holds. The light swung across her skin in reaction causing it to keep hitting the closed eyes that still lay there. Like a ceiling light is being flickered on and off she mumbled as her sleep was being disturbed by the annoying light that kept hitting her eyes.

"Go away Souta," she mumbled tiredly.

The breeze gently passed through the blinds again knocking them around, keeping them swaying as they light continued to hit her eyes. Getting annoyed she grumbled before sitting up shortly, eyes a glare she yelled, "knock it off Souta, stop being so childish!"

Eyes blinking she realized he wasn't there, she didn't have a ceiling light or a light switch, and this isn't her room. Yamato poked his head into the room to see who she could be yelling at. Her confused face steadily turned to despair as everything began to sink in once again. Tears collecting in her eyes as she knew her younger brother could never annoy her like that again, it tore at her heart. Seeing Yamato she somehow managed to get off the bed without falling and launched herself into his chest where he stood in the doorway.

At a loss he realized that this 'Souta' might have been a brother or someone else she cared deeply for. Trying to console the weeping woman he looked over his shoulder seeing Sakura and Ino there still. They looked at her with sorrow in their eyes, only Sakura would be able to know what it almost felt like having been to an alternate universe at one time.

She though, knew she would at some point find a way home, this lady was stuck away from all of it. Having found out that she was still struggling to settle in she spoke to Ino about it and wanted to befriend her. Everyone was still a bit shaky in the village with the impending war but it would be nice to make a new friend, one that maybe she could enjoy helping get on her feet since she recognized that she is also a warrior deep down.

Walking into the bathroom as Kagome continued to sob uncontrollably; she grabbed the tissue and handed it to Yamato before pointing in the direction of the patio. Letting them be for the moment as she pulled the saddened Ino away, they didn't want interrupt, this might be the first time she has been comforted since she came here.

It had been a couple days since she had fallen asleep after eating and after her mind was invaded once again. He was worried again when the two kunoichi had stopped by with a few gifts for her as a way to cheer her up. They hadn't expected she would still be out like a log but after checking on her themselves they reassured him she was fine and should be waking up at any point.

After chatting for a while to keep him company they had dived into this business with the Akatsuki. Sakura revealed that Lady Tsunade had shared her concerns and thoughts with her and that is when she had found out that these last few months have been quite harsh and depressing for their newest resident. With them for support they will help her when they could between their missions and jobs. Ino was happy to help and promised Yamato with her loud mouth to help him setup a date night that will make her melt.

Sakura had of course casted a sly glance at him and at the mercy of the two kunoichi he was pressured to spill about his relationship familiarity, including the progress with his current one. Though awkward he confessed he was by no means a virgin, just refused to kiss someone he held no further feelings toward. Though understanding they were surprised and thought it was sweet that Kagome may very well take his first kiss.

With that sunny afternoon they could clearly hear her stir and mumble with their keen hearing. Taking it as a dream at first they started to continue on when they heard her shout angrily, "knock it off Souta, stop being so childish!"

The outburst and sudden movement of the bed made them realize she could be awake or something else. Silence ensued, allowing Yamato to be the first one to check on her and hanging back in case he may need their assistance. Seeing the sobbing woman crumble in his arms in a fit of sobs had been a sad sight but they knew it was a tough time and it made them want to finally see her laughing and smiling they Kakashi had described.

After retrieving the tissue and handing them to him they quietly left, letting him know they will wait on the balcony while they have a private moment. Speaking quietly amongst themselves they focused their attention on finding a way to make her slowly feel welcomed here at the village.

"I think once she is definitely doing better physically it would be nice to go out shopping or even have a spa day," Sakura suggested.

"Oh I love that idea. Maybe we can introduce her to some of our friends. You know I have a feeling that actually enjoys working, maybe she can hang out with me at the shop, be nice to have someone there or even go for coffee," she imagined how fun that would be.

"Lady Tsunade is planning to ask her out for drinks," Sakura remarked getting a look from Ino before the two burst into giggles trying to stifle them.

Really, they almost felt bad for her knowing she might require saving. At least it wasn't from imminent danger, just their drunken Hokage. Kagome might soon have so much attention that she will have to trying and find a place to hide from everyone. For now they just needed to help her get through this rough patch. Hearing movement in the house they heard them sit down on the edge of the bed and speak quietly while she hiccupped.

Feeling her beginning to calm down Yamato guided her to sit on the bed while he continued to hold her in his arms. She just snuggled deeper into his embrace while small hiccups wracked her body. "Would you like to speak about it?"

After a few moments she took in a deep breath, trying to get rid of the hiccups, before nodding. "Souta," she mentioned the name she yelled earlier "is my kid brother."

'So it is like I thought,' he tuned back into her as she softly spoke.

"It just hurts, to know I will never see any of them again, in turn they will never know what exactly happened to me," she spoke, her eyes threatening to spill tears again.

Handing her the tissue he let her wipe her tears. "If InuYasha was able to go to the other side of the well in search of me and find me missing there too," her voice cracked and he understood. They would know something happened to her, never knowing if her life was sacrificed or something else. They would spend the rest of their days never knowing what actually happened.

She was certainly a caring person to be also weeping for the hurt her loved ones would, or had gone through. Though this will be a hard thing to move past, a sorrow that she will never fully escape, it was still nice that she could finally express it and it made him wish he would have just sucked it up a long time ago, then she wouldn't have been so alone all time. He should have realized it, should have noticed instead of feeling inadequate and jealous.

"Kagome," deciding it is now or never. "I'm sorry; I wish I hadn't been such a coward."

Looking up at him a bit confused, she had never seen him in that light. Was he talking about that night a few weeks ago? Wanting clarification she opened her mouth to voice it but he beat her to it.

"I was drawn to you since the day we found you sick in that forest. As a ninja we are trained to keep our emotions out of situations but I had a hard time doing so," the beginning of an explanation, she wondered what it would lead up to.

"I have certainly helped others but you were the first, a total stranger, which I actually visited on my own terms. That is how you had actually met me first. I wanted to check on you before I received another mission, it wasn't the first time I had stopped by either," he chuckled at his next thought. A bit embarrassing he still went on, hoping she will feel better even if it was at his expense.

"I had even asked Ino and Sakura, the two nurses seeing to you, if they would contact me should you wake up or need anything. When it came to your arrangements for living I had even mentioned the vacant apartment and though wanting to be helpful I had also done it for my own self-serving ideals," he admitted, seeing her gradual surprise, he only hoped nothing he says will hurt her view of him.

"After I walked you home the first time, when you first made it to your apartment I had wondered if I even had a chance with you but instead of getting to know you, I watched you from afar, the only thing that kept willing to try was the fact you never accepted the advances of the other men. I wish I could have seen past my own inadequacy and jealous feelings and seen how much you needed someone there, I guess everyone just assumed you would be able to make friends easily," he swallowed thickly.

Though the last part was hard to admit, this next part would possibly be a bit more. "About that night, I am sorry I left you hanging. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just panicked when I realized I was about to kiss you and thought I was pushing things too far. You would have been the first to receive it," he coughed out, trying to fight back the blush.

"Wait, what -," her eyes widened.

Coughing again he tried to figure out how to word it, admitting it twice in one day was certainly not making it easier. "I have had relations Kagome," he said a bit vaguely, "I'm not a virgin, just couldn't bring myself to ever want to kiss any of them since they were basically one-night stands. I had no deeper feelings, let's put it that way."

Kagome was blushing bright red as she stared at her hands that were currently wrinkling his shirt, she realized belatedly. "I'm not exactly experienced in either department. I had only kissed someone once but they were also on the verge of transforming into a demon, that's really all I have ever done."

It was typical, he had thought. She would be the type to admit something as well to help him feel better. Although they were embarrassed, mutually they felt closer and better. "Thank you Yamato," she hugged him, "for everything you have done."

"I would do everything and more, even change any hurtful actions if I could. I just want you to know if you ever need a cup of sugar…" he smiled.

"I will know where to go," she finished, remembering the first time they spoke those words she smiled as she found she could look back up at him now that he cleared away the air of embarrassment. She just now really realized that she had yet to let go of his shirt, with a squeak she apologized trying to ease out the wrinkles.

Capturing her smaller hands he laughed, "Its fine Kagome, I don't mind the wrinkles and if I did I could easily just wash it out or change shirts."

"Oh yeah," she thought dumbly. Feeling how gross she felt once again she began feeling self-conscious. "Would you mind if I went and showered, I feel gross?"

"I wouldn't mind, you are your own person. I have a couple friends that wish to meet you, would you mind coming back? Well actually, I don't want to sound like a pervert but after you suddenly collapsed I hope you don't mind if I insist on you showering here if I wait for you in your apartment, Lady Tsunade even ordered that you're not to be left alone but I didn't plan on it regardless," watching her face in hopes to detect if he made a foul.

"Uh, well now that you mention it, it might be best since I still don't feel quite well," the confession making him a little worried.

"I will be over in a minute then," he helped her to her feet and out the door, once she was in her home he walked to the balcony. "Kagome is going to shower and then be over. I am going to wait for her over there, how about you two order something and I will pay you back, just let yourselves back in," he instructed.

"Sure, be back in a jiffy," Sakura remarked before they flashed off his balcony.

Walking out the door and to her unlocked door he could hear her in the shower already and had to keep his mind on other things so he didn't give himself any visuals. He was content to let her take her time while he watched people going about their business down below. His ears still focusing on the noise coming from the bathroom hoping she didn't come to any distress even if a small voice inside spoke otherwise.

About half an hour later she emerged and walked straight to her bedroom. She fumbled around in there having" trouble getting anything to fit and getting the tangles out of her hair. Huffing she stomped her foot in aggravation, the noise caught his ears and he knocked on the door, "are you okay?"

"I am, just having a bit of a struggle," she replied back to ease his concern.

"Anything I can help with," he offered.

"I doubt it," she mumbled irritated as yet another skirt fell and she couldn't get the comb back out of her locks.

"How about I come in and at least see what is troubling you, are you decent?"

"Um, just a second," she picked her robe up and tied it tightly around her waist and tried to get the comb out of her hair. With a pull she couldn't stop the, "ouch," that came out, nursing her head but sourly thought, 'at least I got it out.'

"You can come in," she sighed as she looked at the mess she made in her quest to find something that would fit.

Opening the door he took stock of the situation and looked at the remaining clothes she had yet to try on. "You did lose a lot of weight again, maybe I can find something."

Searching around he couldn't come up with anything that would work, it appeared nothing minus a robe or towel would work, not even her undergarments that he was trying in vain to ignore. "The friends I spoke of are women; they might be at my apartment now. Would you mind if I ask them for help?"

Turning around he did his best to not stare at her inappropriately, "I guess it couldn't hurt, maybe they can help me with this as well," she indicated her knotted locks.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be the best experts, they were your nurses and had been the ones to take care of it when you were in the hospital. I will be right back," he said before leaving to go check on if they were back.

Opening the door to his apartment he caught their attention as they set the table for all of them to eat. "Hey, could you two come over to her place; she needs help with a couple things?"

"Oh like what?" Ino asked, wondering what they could possibly do for her.

"Her hair is knotted and nothing fits, she lost a lot of weight again," he lamely explained.

Walking straight over to the apartment they found her in her bedroom cleaning up the mess she made. "Kagome, I'm Ino and this is Sakura," she gestured to her friend. "Let us take a look see and I'm sure we can help," she smiled to the other woman.

"Thank you," she spoke quietly, feeling ridiculous.

Ino checked her hair over while Sakura looked through the clothes. With an angry glare she looked over to Yamato, "why didn't you brush it or even let me take care of it again?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortable with her glare and the topic, he chuckled nervously before giving his excuse, "Ino, it isn't like I have to ever worry about my hair, I never gave it much of any thought since I didn't really notice."

"You're impossible, well the good news I can fix it, I will just have to go home, I think I might have some kind of solution to her lack of wearable clothes," she informed them.

"I think we're on the same wavelength, we will be right back," then the two disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing, startling Kagome a little. "Okay, now Yamato, go take care of the food, we will help her get ready, now shoo," she pushed him out of the room and shut the bedroom door.

"Now as for you, since as ninja we quite often have wardrobe problems of our own we definitely know what to do," her happy expression making Kagome feel relieved.

They bound her chest, found shorts that would fit snuggly under her clothes and still fit even after she filled back out. Grabbing a stretchy shirt they let her pull it over her head before giving her a skirt that tied shut so once again, she could easily wear it again in the future when she gained back her weight.

Finally they all sat down on her bed, Ino having a good leave-in conditioner to use on the locks while they used combs to get rid of the knots. Their skillful hands were quickly taming the mess she woke up with while Sakura lightly hummed a tune, keeping her nerves calm and relaxed. With a few more strokes she felt her hair lay gently across her back. "Great, we are all done!" Ino cheered, happy to see her locks back in good order.

"If you ever go comatose on us again I will just have to impose on Yamato, I just hope there will never be a need to. Honestly that man is like a mother-hen in some ways when it comes to you, never seen him like this before," she rambled.

Kagome fingered her long locks, seeing the natural waves in it coming back as it dried. "Thank you both for your help, I would have hated to be forced to wear a robe until I figured something else out," she attempted to joke.

"Oh it is no trouble at all, lets head back over, we ordered food and you need to eat up," Sakura's stomach rumbled, "I guess I need to as well," she laughed getting smiles from the other two.

Kagome eased up as they all dug into the food, she tried to eat more but after not eating in so long her stomach was having a hard time eating more than a small plate full of food. Having the insight ahead of time she ate mostly healthy food to help her body along. She let them converse while trying to keep up with what they were talking about, hoping to come off as nice even though she hadn't much luck.

"Hey Kagome," Ino looked her way; "Sakura and I were wondering if you would like to hang out sometime? We were thinking about maybe a spa day, shopping, or something along those lines. We have friends we could introduce you too as well," the hopeful looks on their faces sort of surprised her being it was mainly the female population that had spurned her.

Sakura chimed in, "though I would be wary, Lady Tsunade is hoping she could have you for a drinking partner," she warned her light heartedly.

"A drinking partner," she questioned, not able to picture the woman as they type.

"Yeah, she loves booze and gambling so should you ever get caught up then expect a long night if you can't escape," the three ninja laughed while Kagome was still having a hard time picturing it.

"I guess it is hard for me to picture her as the type," she sat there trying to imagine it but her mind was still a bit groggy.

Steering the conversation to another topic they wanted to broach with all three of them there Sakura went on to say, "not to be a sour sport, I do feel it would be best that we inform you that a few things have changed pertaining to you although nothing has been set in stone."

Kagome looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue. "It looks like you will no longer be working at the academy," she started.

Gasping, she forgot all about her job. "Oh no, I've been fired haven't I?"

"No, no, no," she quickly said. "Lady Tsunade made the decision after what happened with the Akatsuki. She actually wants you to spend your time training since it has been discovered that you do have chakra."

"I'm to be a ninja," she questioned, unsure if she liked the sound of that since her version of a ninja was never clarified on if that is what they are actually like here.

"Not exactly," Yamato decided to answer. "More or less it is to prepare for the worst. We are expecting an attack from the Akatsuki and we are still not on the best of terms with other villages. More or less she wants you at the village to protect the people in case an attack should occur. On top of that we fear they will either kidnap you or eliminate you. I honestly share her thoughts," he admitted, hoping he wouldn't upset her.

"But – but what would I do?"

Ino chimed in then before the other two could make it turn for the worst. "Actually, my parents have a flower shop and when I'm away on missions it can be hard for them to run it when things come up. I thought it would be nice if you worked with me when you can and took over when they need you to. It would certainly help us out and we could get to know each other better," she suggested.

Before she could answer there was a strong knock on the door. Standing up, Yamato answered the door. An angry Hokage stood before him, letting her in with a gulp he grabbed a cup and plate, along with chopsticks for her to use.

"I guess Ino isn't the only loud mouth here. I hadn't even sorted things out, honestly you three she only just woke up again and you're already worrying her," she glared at them.

"Now Kagome, don't worry about what these loud mouths are saying, I wanted to speak with you first since it is your life we are talking about here. Unlike ninja, you are free to walk out of this village at any time, not that I want you to, I'm just saying these brats signed their lives over to the village until they retire or any other circumstances befall them," she grumbled.

Kagome nodded dumbly as she glanced at the guilty faces before focusing back in on the current leader of this village. "I'm not exactly against what has been discussed so far."

"Really?" Tsunade blinked.

"You have already done a lot for me, a total stranger that is causing a lot of problems. I should do something that would help the village," she admonished.

"Kagome, compared to the majority of the knuckleheads, you are the least troublesome person I am acquainted with," wanting to ensure she didn't make the girl feel like deadweight. "Anyways, I still want you to feel like you have a say in your life. We are the ones that wanted you to stay and make a life here, don't feel bad about anything because we certainly expected much worse, like you turning out to be an enemy that was brainwashed or something. We basically live by expecting the unexpected, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong," she droned on.

"Umm, Lady Tsunade, I am honestly concerned," she tried. Seeing they would let her talk she continued. "I have often been called a 'trouble-magnet,' I certainly don't mean to be but it always seems to happen. I really don't want to cause problems for the village when you already have so many."

'This girl,' Tsunade thought, 'any confidence she might have had doesn't seem to be coming back none too soon. What to do, what to do...' she continued to think. "You know Kagome," pausing for a moment, "as much as that could be true I still stand by what I said. Naruto I'm certain is more trouble than you, I would even gamble on that… well maybe not since I have a losing streak unless something is going bad. Look, just don't worry about it, we are happy to have you here and neither of us would have it any other way. I will just have to keep you away from Naruto. If you are truly a trouble-magnet, it could easily get worse with my #1 knuckled head ninja," she joked with a hint of seriousness in her eyes.

With another dumb nod she tried to stomach another bite while she thought things over. Hearing an excited yell, she was startled and almost choked on her food, starting a hacking fit. "Eh? I'm sorry Kagome; I was just excited when I remembered the gifts we brought you," Ino apologized feeling bad for startling her so.

"It is okay Ino, I just got accustomed to more quiet settings," she tried to not wince. "Really, with my previous adventure you would think I wouldn't be so jumpy," she thought humorously over her companions in the Feudal era.

Ino nodded before jumping up and grabbing the small gift bags and vase of flowers. "You can consider these as a mix of welcome to the village, house-warming, and get well soon. I didn't know what you had for taste in flowers so I did my best to mix it up for you."

Eyeing the flowers she looked at the extravagant bouquet and knew it would have cost a few pretty pennies. Accepting the vase she smelled a few of the flowers as she admired them. "Thank you Ino, they will really brighten up my place," giving her a smile.

Being handed the gift bags she opened the first one and pulled a pretty perfume jar, taking the cap off she smelled it. Loving the feminine scent she thanked them before going to the next bag. Inside was a gift basket of chocolates and other sweet treats, along with a bottle of champagne. "Oh my," she whispered before giggling. "I suppose this would go good with a chick flick," she joked with them getting a few chuckles.

From the next bag the tissue was wrapped around a few glasses of champagne that had a pretty infinity scarf holding them together and makeup tucked into the glasses. Smiling at this she turned to them, "thank you, it was very generous of you. Maybe we can have a girl's night sometime and put it to great use," she included Lady Tsunade with it.

With the gifts cleared away sat down to a game of cards for the next hour before the other three left after noticing her eyes were beginning to droop. Yamato went to his room and put fresh bedding on the mattress before stuffing the old bedding in a hamper of things to be washed later. Kagome was tiredly at the sink trying to clean the dishes when he came back out.

"Kagome," he murmured before wrapping his arms around her and taking over the scrubbing of the dishes as he rested his head on hers. She leaned back against him, finding it hard to stay on her own two feet once again.

He was tempted to kiss the creamy flesh of her neck but recognizing she needed to sleep he hoped she would soon be back up to par. Finishing the last of the dishes, they were all set out to dry on the rack. Scooping up he settled her down in bed, lying with her as her tired gaze looked out at the sunset, admiring the splashes of color in the sky.

"Yamato, how long have I been like this now?" Her tired mumble barely caught by him.

"Six days now, but you are doing better," he rubbed her arm in a comforting motion.

"Do you think I will wake up in the morning?"

"One never knows what will happen in the future," his wise words dodging a bullet hopefully.

"If I do, could we maybe go do something together," she asked hopefully.

"Yes, we can. I would enjoy an outing with you any day."

"Hmm," she sounded before turning over as the sky had grown dark. Looking up at him she studied him tiredly, trying to stay awake as long as possible. "Maybe I should drink coffee," she suggested, getting tired of knowing she is sleeping her life away when it has finally gotten better again.

"Kagome, if your body is saying it needs rest then rest you should," he firmly replied, seeing her pout up at him.

"I don't want to sleep my life away," her body just simply wouldn't get out of this rut it seems. "This isn't normal," she commented.

"As a ninja I know that we go through a similar state for using too much chakra. I'm sure you will be fine within the next few days, you just can't overdo it," she could easily see he wouldn't be caving when it involved this subject.

Burying her face in his shirt she smelled his cologne while sighing, a few moments stretched by before she realized what she was doing. A blush forming, she looked up at his thoughtful expression; he looked so natural holding her in his arms. Remembering that he had saved her twice and had to carry her multiple times now it made her feel like such a burden. She had unknowingly forced her presence on his life.

With a frown she looked down, eyes staring unseeingly at his dark blue shirt. She wondered what he could possibly see in her or why he felt drawn to her in the first place. Honestly she felt like more trouble than she is worth but he didn't treat her any different, just went with the flow of things. He was practically her sitter and personal nurse.

Thinking back to the nurse she wondered, "Why wasn't I hospitalized again?"

Glancing down to her hidden face he replied easily. "There wasn't any need to at the time. I was happy to have you here instead of at some boring building. No one really needs me for any missions and I wanted time off that I planned on spending with you anyways. Is something on your mind?"

"I, well – never mind," she dropped the topic, curling in on herself.

His right hand rubbed her back, trying to be comforting instead of turning her on. If she wasn't so tired he would be more tempted to kiss her but it wasn't the time for that sort of thing. He really hoped to blossom things further with her.

"Yamato, can't we go do something, I really don't want to fall asleep," she stifled a yawn.

Pausing in his actions he looked down at the stubborn woman. "I think we already discussed this," he chuckled at her expense. "I'm not budging. You need to sleep and I'm sure I will be joining you soon too. If you want to have a better chance at waking up tomorrow then you need to sleep now before you undo any progress you have made."

"You're just oh so clever," she replied as she pouted.

"I didn't live this long by being a dud," he quipped back.

She smiled at that and found her face nuzzled into his chest without further thought as he went back to rubbing her back. He was such a sweet man, thoughtful of her, and so easy to be around. Easy to be wrapped up in his arms even though she felt guilty that he was practically on house-arrest because he was taking care of her. She felt guiltier for the fact she wanted to kiss him and see where it leads but not wanting to spoil things she kept her urges and moments under lock and key.

Not long after she stilled in his arms and he realized she finally gave in or lost the battle. Pulling her tighter to him he decided to join her in slumber and closed his own eyes while he kept her wrapped up in his loving embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you everyone for giving this story a shot. I'm glad you're enjoying this pairing. My new trend of staying a few chapters ahead is working out great for you guys. I had 12 chapters set when I first pout this up so I felt generous in giving you so many chapters to read right away. Now here is chapter 14, I'm sure you will love this chapter; it is even longer than the last with great scenes in it.

Taking Chances

Chapter 14

Another day came rolling in with a crash of thunder. They didn't often get storms but they had been due for one for quite a while now. Yamato continued to lay there, shirtless and sweaty from the sudden humidity and the warm body laying draped across his left side. She slept soundly as he played with her locks of hair.

Lightning flashed in the sky followed by a crack of thunder. The louder booms as it suddenly picked up in ferocity had startled her awake just as the cool spray of the pouring rain had misted over them. Her skin prickled with goosebumps in response and he pulled the covers over them after that sudden chill.

Sliding out of bed slowly he pulled the window until it was shut tight. "I'm going to check the windows at your apartment too, I will be right back," then he disappeared out the door of the bedroom.

She could hear him close the balcony door before his front door was opened, and then hers proceeded afterwards. Curling into a ball she waited for him to come back. Hearing the shut of the two doors he was soon back under the light covers pulling her back to him. "I doubt we will be having an outing today if this storm doesn't clear by this afternoon," he commented.

Thinking over her last memories she looked up at him. "Does that mean I only slept for a night?"

"Yup," he smiled. "Though truth be told I'm not eager to actually get up for the day, I'm sure the storm is making it worse."

"I don't mind, I just like feeling like I'm normal again," the comment drew his gaze down to her but all he could see was the crown of her head.

"I suppose normal for you," he humored her.

She merely adjusted her hands to lie more comfortably on him. The storm raged on and they could hear the telltale signs of hail as it began to come down. It was loud and filled the silence of the apartment with its ferocity.

The apparent laziness they were exerting out there had them both remaining in their spots as his alarm clock showed the passage of an hours' time. They had nothing better to do until their stomachs began to rumble right along with the storm. Only wearing some long shorts he stretched before mussing up her hair getting an indignant shout from her.

"I'm going to cook some eggs, is there anything you would like specifically?"

"Not that I can think of right now, eggs sound great."

He nodded and got back out of bed, not caring that he was half naked in front of her when it was quickly getting humid in there again. She cuddled up behind him while she watched; trying to not stare at his strong back or think of the fact she has been resting on the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. What really had her mind's attention is that his body is trained to be a deadly weapon; it sent a tremor of heat through her.

After being exposed to such things in the Feudal era, her taste in males had changed. She couldn't find herself attracted to a male unless he had that dangerous edge to him, something that screamed deadly. She mostly kept that tidbit private but it didn't really surprise her that she is attracted to him.

He may not have unearthly beauty whether it was to the demonic or angelic side. The fact he wasn't was actually a plus in her book. She just wanted him for him; he didn't need to have the looks of a famous super model. Checking him out as he slowly left the room she did her best to keep her appraisal of his form hidden; she certainly didn't feel like embarrassing herself.

A few years ago she would have been appalled at her actions and being so familiar with him but after living several life and death situations tend to change your outlook on things. It was getting tiring to be fighting all the time, these pleasant memories she has with him made her appreciate being here a little more.

Deciding to get up, and maybe get another eyeful of him while she can, her feet softly padded out of the room and out to the kitchen where he stood over the stove flipping the eggs over. She could smell sausage and bacon cooking before she had even seen them; going to the drying rack she grabbed the plates out for him and laid the chopsticks on the table. Filling a couple glasses of orange juice to go with the meal she decided to wait for him as patiently as she could.

Even with her gaze out the window of the balcony, watching the storm going on outside, her mind was wrapped up around him and how much she wanted to wrap her arms around his torso but now wasn't the time. Be her luck and she would get burned and he might catch on to her thoughts.

So with a slight pout she sat at the table entirely engrossed in her budding feelings for the ninja in the kitchen. Hearing movement as he grabbed a plate to fill, she tried to straighten herself out and not let her not so innocent thoughts appear on her face. Just in time he turned around and walked over with the plates. Saying a quick 'thank you' for the food she ate with renewed vigor, desperately trying to keep busy when her eyes were almost glued to his abs.

Really, the majority of the ninja males in this village were pleasing to the eyes but hers were always straying to him or at least in her mind. She just hoped that he would continue to be interested in her after all the trouble she has caused him. It wouldn't do her any good to over stay her welcome or continue to have troubles that would result in her needing saving.

Eyes a bit downcast, she couldn't help the fact that she always seemed to get into tight situations. He was the hero type, been playing it for her since he first laid eyes on her. Being such a damsel in distress it wouldn't due for her to appear any weaker.

Yamato, though unknown to her was watching her carefully, not quite convinced or wanting to believe that she was all better. Her thoughts flitted across her face and though he couldn't quite connect the dots he could at least name every emotion. Knowing that he will eventually get answers he let her be as they continued to enjoy the meal. He was glad to see her appetite had improved.

Once they were done he collected the dishes and let them sit in the sink for the time being. He offered her a hand to help her up and pulled her to lay on the couch with him as he turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels he let it stay on a movie he knew to be good.

He recalled that the actress on the screen had been saved by Team 7 back in the day; she was running from her past. When the next installment to the series came on he found Kagome's gaze unwavering as she was absorbed into the battles, watching all of it with critical eyes and appraising the good acting.

Snoozing while the movie continued on he didn't wake until the end credits when she got up to use the bathroom. He let the remote be as he stretched out on the couch. When she came back and lightly sat on the edge he narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by the hips and lifting her to sit on top of him. Her face grew so red it caused him to have to swallow his laughter lest he face her wrath.

Cupping her cheek her eyes gained a tender look to them as they slightly drooped. Sitting up he began to pull her face closer as both of their eyes closed –

**Bang**

**Bang **

**Bang**

Someone pounded on the door startling them. Pulling apart he glared at the door irritated that the being on the other side had interrupted the moment they were having. Getting up from under her he quickly made his way to the door.

"Yes, what is it?" He addressed his comrade at the door.

"Your presence is required immediately, lightning has set fire to the woods just beyond the wall," they said.

Giving a quick nod he shut the door, looking a bit mournful that he would have to leave so urgently but duty calls. She looked understanding and nodded her head. Walking into his bedroom he quickly got ready and went back out to the main living area. "I will be back soon, just rest on the couch and enjoy the shows while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I will be here when you get back," she promised.

With a final moment he tore his eyes from her and left out the door to take care of the raging inferno. Arriving at the scene he quickly got ready; forming the signs he used his water release technique to start dousing the fire before it came any closer to the village.

He stayed until the job was done, noticing the sky had let up at first but just as he was almost finished it began pouring once again. 'Just my luck,' he thought.

By the time he got home he was soaking wet. He quickly entered his apartment and went straight to the shower, shedding his clothes and vest in there. Kagome was a bit amused to see him come back soaking wet but went back to her movie until he finally reappeared out there once again half naked. His hair and body was still moist with a few droplets making their way south causing her mouth to go dry.

He pretended to not notice as he continued into the kitchen to warm up the leftovers from last night to eat for lunch. They were soon both seated back at the table with her looking anywhere but at him, missing his amused look as he felt quite smug knowing he was correct earlier about one of her emotions. She is attracted to him.

Eyeing a board game that was sitting next to the TV he turned to look at the bottles of sake and decided a harmless game involving alcohol might keep them busy for at least a little while. Once the table was cleared again he explained the rules and poured them both a small cup, wisely choosing to go with the one that had the least alcohol content.

After a few rounds and with the winner firing off questions or dares he was starting to feel the alcohol in his system a little. Just enough for a small buzz as he eyed the blush on the female he was so enamored with.

She sized him up, her actions becoming bolder with every swig she had to take when she lost at the current play. A playful yet serious glint shone in her eyes as they faced off. He was becoming aroused but fought it off as he concentrated on the game.

With another round won he let her finish her cup of sake while he sat there satisfied. After setting the cup down her eyes gained a more determined look to them. Letting things play out he wondered where she was going with this. He wasn't prepared to see her on her hands and knees crawling towards him from around the table.

When their faces were only a few inches apart he felt her warm breath hit his face. Looking back at her, trying to ignore his hormones he wasn't sure what she was up to.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

The sudden question and spark of desire that landed in her eyes had him almost frozen to the spot until he looked at the exotic image she made. With no time at all he managed to pin her beneath him. Gazing into her eyes he quickly captured her lips, blocking everything else out. He was quick to let his body lie flush with hers as he claimed her as his from that moment forward.

Later on they lay sweaty in his bed after he started to introduce her to the pleasures he could give her body. He wouldn't go all the way since alcohol was fueling there decisions; he wouldn't tarnish things between them like that.

Having waited for their bodies to cool down he kissed her with his lingering passion before getting out of bed, needing a glass of water. He stood at the sink guzzling down a glass when he felt her arms across his torso. The light touches igniting his blood before he could even set the glass back down. Turning around he picked her up, setting her on the opposite countertop as he invaded her mouth again.

If not for his steely resolve he never would have been able to pass up the opportunity to take it further, much further.

Word eventually got back to Lady Tsunade that she was fine again and life was being pushed to go back to the way it had been. He kissed her goodbye as she had to get ready to go to the training fields and he was to report for a mission. Pulling her into his arms he thought over the tender moments they'd had over the last few days. Realizing something he pulled back so he could look down at her. "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend," he finally asked her, not wanting any confusion between them.

Heart in her throat she was surprised he had asked she didn't think he ever would and wondered if relationships were a bit different in this time. "Yes, I would love to be," she answered, still feeling like she might be dreaming.

Capturing her lips again he finally let her go even though he would rather just cuddle up with her again. The door shut softly and once he heard her enter her apartment he retreated to his bedroom to get ready. He had already stalled quite a bit but he is a man falling in love with the girl next door. The warm feelings she invoked in him had lasted with him even when he was miles away.

Kagome sat in a training field later that afternoon meditating to get a hold of her new power. Her trainer, Lady Shizune had already departed warning her to not linger long and overdo it. Her first lesson had gone well; she had even received many text books to study in her off time. They were already back at her apartment waiting for her to collect on the balcony.

Bringing herself out of her meditative pose she tested her control finding it much easier for some reason? Flowing the chakra beneath her she stepped up but on to seemingly nothing. Eyes wide with her accomplishment she didn't know she was starting a feat that few ninja could do. Taking a further step up she continued going until she walked back down to the ground.

"Yes, I did it!" She cheered, eyes lit with happiness, "I just walked on air!"

Seeing the trees she walked over there and began to control her chakra back down to her feet, raising a foot on to the tree she felt a bit odd about the fact she was parallel to the ground and yet she was still holding to the tree. Testing her control further she walked on to a branch upside down. Looking down, or up, she almost panicked seeing the ground but tried to familiarize herself with the feeling.

Reaching up to the limb she focused her chakra to her hands letting her feet dangle while she started to swing her body to the ground, changing the chakra back down to her feet she was proud when she landed with ease and took off in a fast sprint. Running a few yards she began to run on the air again, crossing the training field until she was at a tree and ran on to the top branch. A grin split her face and now she knew that she couldn't just leave yet.

Using her chakra she jumped off the branch and ran on air until she was only a few feet from the ground. Flaring up her fists with her purifying powers she felt her chakra waver. With an open hand she shot a beam of power out to hit a tree in the distance and went tumbling to the ground.

"Oww," she nursed her head for a moment before getting up and brushing her form off. A stubborn look showed on her face while she challenged her body to do better. Going a couple feet up she formed a bow and arrow with her power, shooting off an arrow while trying to stay balanced. The feeling similar to a slippery floor she soon lost her balance and hit the ground again.

With an aggravated huff she got up and kept trying, not stopping until she realized how dark it was and not paying a lick of attention to the eyes that always seemed to watch her. Panting while she sweat heavily it was now time to finally call it a night. Dropping on to the grassy slope she gazed up at the stars while she tried to collect her breath.

Her mind drifted to the same sky, just in the 1500's with her friends around her. She wondered if they were looking up at the sky and seeing its brilliance, missing her just as much as she missed them. Her mom often gazed up at the North Star from her window at the kitchen sink. She said it was one of the most peaceful moments in her day. Her thoughts more mellow she felt the energy zap right out of her, muscles taxed from her pushing today but she couldn't bring herself to care. If not for the setbacks she would have pushed even harder.

"I miss all of you, I hope you can feel it in your hearts that I am going to be okay," she whispered up to that very same star.

Without her realizing it she had fallen asleep out there. The Anbu still kept watch, making reports on what she had done that day. With Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune already retired and Captain Yamato out on a mission they just let her be and enjoyed the night as her silent guardians.

The morning dew prickled her skin up in goosebumps while the sun still fought to warm the earth once again. She stirred feeling wet while the sun shone brightly overhead. Hearing a tapping while a throat cleared she rubbed her eyes, before looking up. Gulping she recognized those angry faces staring down at her.

"Um, good morning Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune," she meekly greeted knowing she was in trouble.

"Kagome, you are so reckless!" Lady Tsunade yelled down at her with her hands expressing her feelings further.

"Uh-"

"I thought I told you not to linger, it was only your FIRST day of training after being practically comatose!" Lady Shizune chimed on with an angry tick on her forehead.

"Well-"

"That's it, maybe you need a babysitter, you just might be worse than Naruto," Lady Tsunade exaggerated.

"I-"

"Maybe she needs house arrest," Lady Shizune threw out there.

"Well apparently once no one is watching she is a danger to herself," Lady Tsunade commented.

"Hey-!"

The two kunoichi hauled her up to her feet and watched her muscles attempt to keep her standing. With a sigh they glared at her irritated now that their earlier worry had subsided. Grabbing her arm Lady Tsunade began to drag her off, walking all the way through the training grounds and into town until they were to her door and ordering her to go shower and change.

Now officially in her apartment they noticed how bare it was. Taking a peek into her bedroom they could see it was equally so. Noticing the books still on her balcony they retrieved them and sat them down near the table. Rummaging through her practically bare cupboards she was almost afraid to see the fridge. Opening it up, the food that did exist in there was already spoiled. Grabbing the garbage Tsunade tossed it all away before leaving the apartment to take the trash out.

When she came back it was with a hot breakfast and a better mood. Shizune set the table so they may all dine together while still taking in the fact Kagome had never decorated in here. With no pictures of her family and friends it would be hard to do so that way and she figured she had just been too depressed to care to think of anything else.

"Lady Tsunade, wouldn't it be nice if someone could draw her pictures from her memories. It would be a nice gesture to think about," she continued to see the blank walls of the apartment.

Thinking about it she let her shoulders settle. Never had she ever gotten so worked up over someone before like this. The girl she realized had stirred up a part of her that was long since buried, the hurt of losing her own loved ones. She had not taken care of her health either. It was because she could feel that connection with her that compelled her to be so involved with her life.

"That is a nice thought Shizune, I think it is worth a try," she finally replied.

The shower turned off while she had been in her thoughts. A few minutes later Kagome had gone to her room to change. When she finally emerged again it was with a fresh appearance and steadier limbs. She sat down with them and quietly ate her food while feeling like a child with the scolding she got earlier.

"Now that we have had a nice morning meal, I am going to have you stick with us today. You can study while I do any paperwork, we will visit the hospital, and then after the midday meal I will have you demonstrate what you were doing yesterday but on top of the Hokage Tower. You will be glued to our sides today for the sake of you not overdoing it." Kagome knew when to not argue and though it didn't usually happen, she knew not to shoot her mouth off at the two of them. Giving a nod to show she will do as instructed they quickly had the dishes clean, dried, and put away.

They proceeded out the door, Lady Shizune helping her carry the books as they walked to the tower. It was a start to a beautiful day that would be quite busy with the schedule they gave her. She watched the other people of the village go about their day, many giving the two ladies a happy 'good morning' as they continued on their way.

Once to the room she was settled down off in the corner where she ended up startling several of the ninja that came to report in. They all held their snickers in the best they could, it broke up the day a little but after a kunai almost got thrown at her head she figured it might be best to be over by the desk instead. Lady Tsunade enjoyed it while it lasted but her new amusement came in the form of the reactions the male population had to her.

She could tell the Anbu were still keeping watch and she figured by now they were enjoying the show and after a couple hours of this she decided Kagome will have this as part of her new schedule. "Kagome, this will for now on be our new routine," she commanded after the last guy left blushing so bad it looked like he could erupt.

He had of course come to report to her but didn't think his crush would be there as well. When her eyes had strayed to him from the text book she held it took him a few coughs to fight back the blush that Lady Tsunade was eyeing. Internally she was laughing hysterically at his discomfort.

"Are you okay," Kagome asked him, her eyes shining with worry.

"Eh, yes, yes, I am well, quite well," he stammered, his face growing that blush so bright.

"Are you sure, you look like you're warming up," she insisted.

Seeing that it looked like she was getting up he froze when the back of her hand felt his forehead for a fever. "Lady Tsunade, I think he should see a nurse," she suggested.

Holding back her chuckles she agreed, "You are dismissed, go get yourself seen to," and then he scrambled out of there. 'Kagome is just so oblivious,' her thoughts taking an amusing turn as she wondered what her status is with Yamato.

Thinking of him she got a devilish idea to stir things up, really one would think Naruto had rubbed off on her. Looking through her papers she came across his mission, it would seem he should be reporting back today if things go well. All she needed now is for him to come back and she will set her next morning of amusement up.

With a 'poof' Kakashi had appeared to finally report from his mission. "Took you long enough," she mumbled while eyeing him.

"Hi Kagome, nice seeing you doing well again," he greeted not noticing that Lady Tsunade was gaining a tick in her forehead.

"Hello Kakashi, thank you, I'm doing great today," she smiled just after Tsunade's 'errand boys' had come in. Catching sight of it the papers scattered and they rubbed the back of their necks, embarrassed. It was the second time this day.

Kakashi turned to look at them, eyeing them with a peculiar look. "Izumo, Kotetsu, nice seeing the both of you," the tone of his voice letting them know he thought it strange they had dropped all of those papers.

"That certainly wasn't the first today," she commented catching everyone's attention in the room.

"Oh, I'm sure they are just having an off day, I used to trip over my feet all the time, when that habit stopped I always seemed to catch a tree root or something," Kagome tried to pacify, already getting up to help them gather up the papers not realizing their eyes kept straying to her form every time she bent down.

Kakashi watched it all with his usual calm, lazy demeanor. Casting a glance at the Hokage he realized it was her newest source of amusement. Though Kagome had always caught the eyes of various males, her smile seemed to trigger a domino effect. He was curious if Kagome and Yamato was finally an item or not.

"Where is Yamato today?"

"I sent him on a mission yesterday, and since I had a pile of reports from Anbu regarding Kagome being reckless at the training grounds and even walking on air, I decided to have her stuck to my side for the time being. He should be back later today hopefully," her face showed her eagerness to having the two of them in the room together the next morning.

"I see," he glanced down to his report. "I think I will just report this tomorrow instead," his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Oh no you don't! I want it now," she demanded. "Kakashi I will have you hunted down!"

Looking startled he handed her the report before taking the stack of papers from Kagome and straightening them out before laying them on the desk. The other two practically glared at him when he took away their chances at having contact with the attractive woman.

"I guess I should be off, Kagome do you have plans for dinner," he asked, enjoying the sight of Izumo and Kotetsu made as their jaws hit the floor with his casual inquiry.

"I don't really know," she glanced back at Lady Tsunade.

She eyed the two of them. "Ah, what the heck, we will be here, in fact I need your help with her. I want you to make sure she doesn't overdo it later when I have her up top practicing what she learned yesterday. After that we will all hit the town," she decided. She couldn't quite figure if Kakashi was interested in her as well or if he just wanted to keep her company. She planned on figuring it out tonight.

Hearing two snickers she glared at them, seeing their spines straighten as they finished gathering the last of the papers and Izumo took the whole stack to her desk. Kotetsu approached Kagome to offer her a hand up when Kakashi butted in.

"Here let me help you up," he held his hand out for her to take.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him as he helped her up.

Shizune watched it all play out while holding TonTon in front of her mouth to hide her own mirth. It was easy to see having Kagome around the office more often would certainly be amusing.

Kotetsu looked like he could murder Kakashi right then. The two were dismissed but felt better after receiving a farewell from Kagome. Whispering over to her lady she remarked, "I doubt that even if she is found to be dating someone it would stop guys from tripping over themselves around her. Until she is married it will be quite the sight to see," she intoned while Tsunade nodded her head in agreement.

"I will be off then," Kakashi waved before heading out the door, hearing Kagome give her farewell to him too until they would see each other this afternoon.

Walking through the hospital they found that Kagome had raised the blood pressure and startled many of the males there. If she thought the office was good humor, the hospital was so funny it was almost deadly. Dodging another needle that went flying into the air, she could see Kagome had no idea that she was causing all of it.

"I don't know Lady Tsunade, something odd is going on," she off handedly commented as yet another man fell out of his bed and another male nurse dropped the objects he was carrying. "Everyone seems to be extremely clumsy today, is this a jutsu?"

'This must be why the hospital was adamant in not having her work there,' she thought as she watched Kagome flash another patient a smile which resulted in another domino effect.

Hurrying things up as she heard Ino and Sakura behind them yelling at the different males she wisely led them away, not wanting them to know it was them to blame. Seeing Naruto's room up ahead she figured it might be a good place to hide. Turning into the room and shutting the door behind them she breathed a sigh of relief in dodging a bomb ready to explode.

"Hey knucklehead came to visit and see why you're in here again," she greeted seeing him and grabbing the clipboard.

"Oh hi granny Tsunade," he greeted back informally.

"Naruto," she exclaimed. Wishing the boy would for once drop the 'granny' bit.

"So how are you doing," she asked, her ears receiving silence.

She had to admit, compared to the others he had actually not made a fool out of himself; he was just quiet with a small blush on his cheeks as he noticed Kagome. In this room they seem to be safe from flying objects so far.

"Kagome, this knucklehead is Naruto," she introduced. "Naruto, this is Kagome, she has been here for a few months, lives across from Yamato in fact."

Kagome's eyes brightened up at finally being able to put a face to the name. "Naruto, it's so nice to meet you, I hear about you all the time," she smiled and approached his bed.

"You have," he croaked out, his teenage hormones kicking into full gear.

"Yup, I know your teammates and captains, seems like I was meeting everyone but you," she practically pouted.

"I-," he certainly never seen someone actually wanting to meet him.

"Kagome, do you sense anything different about him compared to others you have met?"

Naruto paled immediately, hoping she wouldn't suddenly hate him.

"Yeah, I could often feel this energy, it is really enormous," she commented. "I would have to say even more so than that blue man."

"I think you are referring to Kisame of the Akatsuki. What feeling do you get from it," waving away Naruto's concerns. She knew the girl didn't have a single hateful bone in her body.

"Well, it is two; I believe you call them both chakras? One is blue and the other is red. The red is more angry and wild, sort of like something else is controlling it. The blue just feels like him, sort of happy. I can also sense there is a seal on him, right," she hummed, eyes closed with hands spread over him, "here," she opened her eyes and found her hands over his stomach area.

"If you were to describe it in terms of your origins what would you call them," she asked, mainly just curious.

"Well, that is a bit hard to say but the red chakra would most likely be labelled as demonic even though it differentiates from the demons of my eras. I do sense a mixture of demon energy here and there but not on him," her dialogue catching everyone's interest.

"Umm Lady Tsunade, is there a reason for all of this?"

"Not entirely, just wanted to see what would happen if you met Naruto being you are a priestess who went around purifying demons," the explanation setting Naruto on edge.

"Hey! You purposely put me in danger just to sate your curiosity?" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Oh I don't kill on sight," she attempted to soothe the male before her. "Just to protect others or save myself as a last resort. I certainly didn't want to be anyone's meal," she lamented, hoping he wouldn't think she would kill someone in cold blood.

He looked her over a bit skeptical before he relaxed again, he couldn't really find himself mad or acting negatively towards her, she just felt so nice to be around. "You sound nice," he complimented causing jaws to drop.

Kagome merely blushed at the compliment, muttering a soft, "thank you," to him.

Hearing things settle back down out there Tsunade glanced at the door, wondering if the coast was clear. "Well kid, we should be off, we caused quite the ruckus coming here."

"We did," Kagome questioned feeling confused.

"It was probably more like you," Naruto remarked catching Kagome looking at him more confused.

"Naruto, you might have met your match, our dear Kagome is a trouble-magnet like she said. I can't believe I would ever see the day a single woman could cause so much chaos simply by being there," the light vent aimed at teasing.

"Wait what, but I didn't do anything," Kagome looked over to Lady Tsunade.

Shizune shook her head at the situation they found themselves in. Once they go back out there chaos would ensue once again, all because of this new pretty face with alluring powers. "We should go," she pushed, not hearing Ino or Sakura around.

With a quick farewell, Naruto watched them go hearing the hospital erupt into chaos once more. Shaking his head he grinned, he could certainly cause chaos by simply walking in somewhere with her for company. The new idea had him anxious to get released from the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

3-23-2015

Man, I sure have a knack for long chapters all of a sudden; this one is even longer than the last two. Here I thought I would wrap the whole story up into about 20k words but with the next chapter I will be over 40k… I suppose that means more goodiness for you guys after all of the short chapters you had been given. Well, it is my niece's birthday, I live in WI, we had this awesome spring weather and I woke up with almost half a foot of snow. My niece is lucky though, I think she is down at the grand canyon…. Well so much for the 3rd day into spring, I should head out to shovel. Or… start typing Chapter 16.

Thank you again everyone for the reviews, I would put this in the other chapters but they are already loaded. I was happy to give you several chapters to read since you made me feel so tickled. I have put out a lot of chapters in total since I update several stories recently. You guys might like Retribution, it is my other IY x Naruto crossover story, and the pairing is Itachi and Kagome. Give it a shot; I am quite proud of the story line. I'm trying to bring it to a close but it will take a few chapters yet and a lot of typing. If I can keep on a roll I will be bringing several stories to a close finally.

Taking Chances

Chapter 15

They quickly exited the hospital, leaving behind that storm of chaos. It would seem they were having an early lunch that day and Tsunade left to her favorite establishment to treat Kagome and Shizune to a good meal. Walking through the village it was much calmer even though she still had an ongoing comedy around her, watching as a guy walked right into a pole.

She winced knowing that must hurt as she heard her innocent companion gasp behind her and Shizune just hurry her along. When she began to see their destination ahead of her she realized this might not be such a good idea after reflecting on the hospital.

"Oh what the hell; what's a little danger with a good meal?" She remarked out loud catching the interest of her companions.

Pushing the doors open she immediately seated them at a booth, Kagome tucked into one corner looking like she could go for a nap and thinking it might not be such a bad idea for her. When the, thankfully, waitress came, she immediately took the orders for their drinks and left. Tsunade was almost feeling spent just from dodging so many objects at the hospital.

"Kagome, I think it would be wise if you rested a while, I can have someone come get you when I'm ready to get into your training," she instructed, watching the girl cover a yawn and rest her head on her arms as they waited.

Once the food orders were placed Tsunade sunk a little in her seat, wondering just how long she could get away and take a rest of her own if the food doesn't help perk her up. Shizune watched the restaurant attentively, seeing the other ninjas in there grabbing a bite to eat. No one seemed to have caught sight of Kagome and she hoped for the time being it would stay that way.

Looking down next to her she found her asleep. "Lady Tsunade, she appears to be asleep already," watching her lady eye the slumbering woman.

"She can rest her eyes for a few minutes; it will be a bit for us to get our order anyways. I'm tempted to join her," she admitted but fought the urge. "What did you teach her yesterday?"

"Nothing much, just how to bring the chakra out and flow it to different parts of the body. When I left she was meditating. I guess her experience in already having priestess powers and using them to her advantage she could control the chakra effectively but finds it hard to control both. Honestly I think it would be a good idea to recruit Naruto if she continues to struggle. She certainly won't need a lot of help with how well she did just yesterday," looking back over to her she idly wondered what the future would hold for her.

Sitting in a comfortable silence the place continued to buzz around them with the laughter and chatter of other people. The day produced a few fluffy white clouds in the bright blue sky, the warm breeze easing through the streets and buildings. Occasionally the door would ding with a new customer coming into the establishment and they were happy for the calm.

The steaming food was on its way and they nudged Kagome a few time to wake her up before the waitress arrives. Seeing her drowsy eyes they were happy to see her look a little more alert when the food began getting set down in front of them. They all dug in eating, until it would seem like their bellies could burst from being so full. Awake and chatting with the other two she enjoyed having lunch with them.

After having a plan set for her to take her leftovers home and then rest for a while, she would send someone over to get her if she didn't show up first. The walk home was a bit slow, she seemed to be bumping into all sorts of familiar faces, all of them male, but she was nice all the same. Climbing the stairs she headed to her door and opened it up. Greeting her empty apartment she did her best to not let it get to her. After putting the food into the empty fridge she plopped down in bed, staring up at the ceiling for a minute.

Curling up on her side she fell asleep with the warm sun streaming in through her window. Her dreams were unfortunately not innocent. Her brain thought to bug her with her hormones and she was soon letting out breathy moans. Her fantasy taking over her body it felt like it was real, totally unaware of how sweaty she was getting in the conscious world.

Her thighs rubbed together as she let out another moan, whispering his name and aching for him to repeat what he had done in the last couple days. Her sheets were getting tangled up around her legs as she continued to enjoy the vivid dream.

She pleaded for more in her sleep, begging her lover to sate her body again. Just as he was finally about to enter her she woke up panting, hair wild and spread out around her. She fought the urge to touch her body down there. 'I can't believe I'm so horny,' she thought mournfully as she realized it wasn't going away yet. Sitting up while she still attempted to catch her breath she slid her feet out of the covers and made her way to bathroom.

Flushing the toilet she felt better, after washing her hand she used a washcloth damp with cool water to calm down her heated skin. Her locks were getting tangled from all of that excitement and she didn't dare think of just how wet she was down south. Laying the washcloth down to dry she picked up her brush and started on her long locks, deciding to French-braid it into a low pony tail.

Just as she finished up in the bathroom she could hear someone knocking on her patio door. Pulling it open she came face to mask with one of the Anbu ninja. "Hello, I'm guess it is time to head out?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade wants you to meet her on the roof of the Hokage Tower," they informed her.

"Okay, thank you," she said cheerily before they left after a nod to her.

Slipping on her black sandals she left her apartment, leaving her new ninja tricks for when she is in the presence of the Hokage. With a somewhat hurried pace she walked down the streets, taking a few minutes to reach the tower. Searching around for the stairs to the roof she headed up finding them already there.

Tsunade snapped her to attention right away, watching her display of control over her chakra. Pushing off she launched into the air, seemingly landing on an invisible platform that only she could feel. She pushed her chakra further having it fuel her steps as she easily walked around several feet above them. Forming a bow out of her priestess powers they could see her power whip around her even though her balance was faltering.

Shooting the arrow into the sky she faltered, the descent took them by surprise. Tsunade rushing to catch her when suddenly she stopped…

It was like she was reclined back, holding her torso up with her hands as if there was solid ground. Looking down at the rest of the six foot fall she grinned at becoming so good at catching herself, being her own hero.

After righting her body she dropped down, landing before the two women who looked like they were extremely relieved but felt like they could strangle her for worrying them so much. Shrugging her shoulders she didn't realize a few others were on the surround buildings watching what was going on. Her admirers were beginning to grow with that spectacle.

"That is the majority of it minus climbing trees and increasing my speed even more than I could before," letting them be the judge of her progress.

"I have to say, you are the first to catch on so easily but like Shizune suggested to me, it is probably because you already had your priestess powers and learned to manipulate them after spending time around ninja and the academy," leaving it off at that for the time being.

"I would like to see you start using weapons and getting a feel for them, I have a feeling you will be fine to start with, other than that you need to learn hand-hand combat, I will help you along with the others so you can adjust to different types of fighting styles. Otherwise I think you will be fine minus the control issue," she bit her thumb as she thought about that one issue. She could soon be producing clones, if she even knew what they are.

"I want you to start with meditating for now and find your center again," she instructed. "After that we will try figuring out your problem with control and I will show you your new weapons that I want you to practice with every day."

Nodding she sat down and started on her meditating, it would be a while but once she found it she came back out of her meditative state, ready to continue on. She was immediately instructed to stand on air again and produce a bow but to not fire. Keeping that pose for as long as she could a few minutes ticked by of her holding it. Slowly she adjusted and instead of rushing with shooting off an arrow she was able to slowly become steadier, almost like the first time she went ice skating.

A few more minutes ticked by before she was asked to come back down again, instructed to practice holding the position before firing an attack. Moving on to a new thought she was curious to see something else that had been reported a while ago.

"Kagome, I want you to produce a barrier and see how big you can create it. If you can, allow it to just pass over the citizens instead of pushing them away. See if you can create one to the size of the village," she asked finally.

Eyes wide, having never tried to produce such a large barrier she figured she could produce one bigger than what Kaede was capable. Sinking back down to a sitting position on the edge of the building, she could see the village before her. Slowly her barrier shimmered into existence, going from a small dome and growing steadily as she concentrated.

The tower was soon fully under it, her barrier quickly raced towards the other edge of town, slowing down shortly after getting halfway there. Pushing hard her neck and forehead were drenched in sweat, as she focused on a single point, a tree, just beyond the wall. Gritting her teeth she forced more of her power into the barrier. She couldn't hear anything going on around her, missing the call of Lady Tsunade telling her that is enough. Her mind was running on a single track, pushing her shimmering pink barrier to reach that one single tree.

She was only feet from it, still pouring more of her power into it even though it was wavering a little. Inch by inch it moved over Izumo and Kotetsu at their station by the gate. Eyes wide they watched it pass over them and head towards the gate. Neither knew what to say or where it even came from, keeping their guard up, they noticed it felt like the power of that new woman, Kagome.

"I suppose this is part of her training," Izumo commented, feeling a little more at ease after recalling that tidbit of information.

Just as it reached the tree line outside of the gate it stopped, being held there for several long moments before the wavering started again like pulses in it. Then it dropped with shimmering pink sparkles that slowly faded away.

Kagome wavered, her breath heavy as she collapsed forward and fell face first off the building. The shouts didn't reach her ears; the sudden wind rushing by her did not even register enough for her to question why it was. Several bodies sprang into action to catch her before the ground claimed her life quite possibly.

A streak came out from the shadow of the building, jumping up and catching her in their glove covered hand. Clearing the top of the building they fell into a crouch before standing tall with the limp body in their arms.

"I thought you wanted me here to prevent this from happening," he pointed out.

"Shut it Kakashi, just go ahead and lay her down, I need to examine her," she tapped her foot, angry at suggesting for the young woman to make a barrier of that size, which she did with much struggle but she didn't know.

He slowly rested her on the concrete before sitting back on his haunches. He was quite impressed with her power, he had used his sharingan on her to watch with more detail how much she was struggling to produce it. Letting Tsunade take over he watched her worry over the young woman. He wondered what Yamato will think once he catches wind of this.

"She should be okay, I don't think she will be asleep for very long. Take her home and wait with her there, if she wakes up by the time of the last meal just come by with her and we can head out, she doesn't have hardly a thing to eat in that apartment. I will be in my office," she tore her eyes away from her feeling guilty but nothing can change what has already happened. She didn't expect her to not be focused on her surroundings by that point.

Kakashi quickly took her home in a whirl of speed, finding her place unlocked he set her down on her bed, covering her up and leaving the room to sit and wait with his book. Feeling giddy he pulled it out, opening it back up and relaxing against the wall as he played caretaker of Kagome since Yamato was still gone. 'I could get used to having this much time on my hands since all she does is sleep,' he thought, pleased with his current task.

Flipping the page he continued to dive into the contents of the page, being thoroughly enraptured by the story line of his favorite author that was unfortunately deceased now. The afternoon passed by in that way, no one bothered him and he was happily reading the story that Naruto attempted to use against him in the last bell test he gave him and Sakura.

The rays of the sun were barely splashing over the horizon when he was pulled from his book at hearing her stir. Slowly getting up he stood in her doorway and waited for her to notice him.

Blinking a couple times her eyes focused on him almost instantly, somehow sensing he was there which made him feel a bit curious. "I hope you slept well," he casually remarked in his usual lazy manner.

"Kakashi? What happened, how did I end up here?" She sat up letting the covers fall down knowing that her clothes were still on.

"Let's just say you were pushed too far and fell almost to your death. But no worries, I caught you before you could splatter the pavement," the dry look she gave him made him smile, his eye crinkling in his mirth. "Now that you are up we can head off to eat, the rest of your training is called off for the day," he informed her.

She nodded and got out of bed, they walked casually out of the apartment without further ado. They continued out with a companionable silence, Kakashi coming up with questions and ideas to test in the future. Kagome was noticing she wasn't being approached by the other males and felt thankful for it. It always made her feel a little uncomfortable but the daggers that were being glared into her and him had increased. Kakashi just ignored it, there was absolutely nothing wrong with them walking together, they can keep being petty.

Kagome for someone could feel it more than usual; making her wonder just what happened that she can sense everything clearer. Watching children run around playing ninja a few waved at her that she recognized from her time at the academy. She smiled and waved back, completely confused by the calamity of emotions that almost plowed her over.

Seeing her trip a little over her own feet he watched her from the corner of his eye before voicing his question of concern, "Are you okay still?"

"Uh, yeah- I will just explain later," not comfortable bringing it up with others might hear her easily.

Accepting her suggestion he continued on with her through the streets. Arriving outside of the tower he watched Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune come out of the building just in time to join them. Seeing the two of them they both looked relieved to see Kagome looking no worse for wear.

They all headed out for their last meal, talking amongst themselves as they followed the Hokage to the restaurant she picked for them. Arriving at the front door she recognized it as being the place Yamato had chosen when he took her out. They were quick to take a larger booth so they had room to sit comfortably. Getting their whole order in they waited for the food to come.

"So Kagome, being you have learned more about life here in the village, why don't you describe things from where you came from and journeyed to," Tsunade suggested, hoping to hear about her life before she came here.

"Well, thankfully it won't be so far-fetched for you guys to accept compared to where I was born," she thought a bit happily that for once she could share her once double life.

"I was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. It was a huge city with skyscrapers and millions of people. The technology was very advanced and we all attended school for 12 years roughly, going until we were 18 years of age or graduated. We learned about things like math, science, languages, history, health, and many other subjects but those ones were required. I basically live a normal life of a school girl like any other normal human being. I of course didn't know that I was not normal and it took me some time to get used to it, I kept thinking it was a dream," she lead them up to where she would begin her journey after laying out the base of her childhood.

"As a kid I had this uncanny ability to always know who stood behind me and of course the game we were playing shared my name." She thought of the tune that practically haunted her as a child, "

Kagome Kagome The bird in the cage,

When, oh when will it come out

In the night of dawn

The crane and turtle slipped

Who is behind you now?"

Looking at them she continued, "Outside of that there was nothing else to show I was different minus my eye coloring. It was uncommon for a Japanese person to have blue colored eyes and I might be the only to have this particular coloring. I can draw you a map of the world and the Island where I came from, I might even be able to find where it floated off to on one of your maps," she offered, getting a fascinated nod as they realized this slip of a woman just might be smarter than them in some aspects with such studies.

"Well, as I was saying, I for the most part was just like any other. I lived on a Shinto Shrine with my mother, grandfather, younger brother Souta, and my fat cat Buyo. My grandfather was always going on about myths and legends, always having some 'demon part' that he would swear is the real thing. I never believed him and neither did anyone else in the family. Demons were just that; a myth, legend, even just something made up to scare your child into behaving. So growing up with the naïve belief that humans basically ruled the Earth and no other I was in for a shocker. See, humans then were like your civilians now, no powers or anything unless it was something explained away by scientists," she further elaborated to ensure she set the stage to ensure they understood the sudden turn her life took.

"Our shrine was famous for the legend of the Shikon No Tama, a jewel that we even sold fake replicas of as a suvenior. It was my 15th birthday and go figure my grandfather had given me I believe the hand of a kappa demon, which I fed to my cat. I left for school but before I made it off the shrine grounds I found my brother standing in the doorway of a well shed that was off-limits to us. Apparently my cat Buyo had slipped in there and Souta was too chicken to get him out," she laughed at the banter she could still recall to this day.

"I went in there to retrieve my cat, of course I found him and showed Souta he was worried over nothing but that came too soon. His eyes had widened and I felt a sudden breeze behind me. It's a bit nostalgic thinking about when I felt those arms grab hold of me. I let go of my cat and I screamed as I was pulled down into the well that had been sealed up until a few moments ago. Souta had witnessed the whole thing and had a hard time getting anyone to believe him. In the well there had been a flash of blue light, I was floating in this seemingly endless blue void that looked like thousands of stars lit up around me. When I turned around there was this ugly demon called Mistress Centipede, I wanted to get away from her and as I pushed I witnessed my purification powers for the first time, claiming an arm or two of hers. When I finally landed at the bottom of the well I watched a butterfly flutter around for a moment and after calling out for my brother I began climbing up these old roots," she took a break as the waitress had arrived with their order and drinks.

Quenching her thirst and deciding to let her food sit for a couple more minutes she continued on. "When I came to the top the shrine was gone, the only thing I could identify other than the well was the Goshinboku tree that was still standing impressively. Running out of the clearing of the well I ran to the tree, hoping to somehow find my home although I must admit it was foolish. My attention was taken to a figure resting against a tree, an arrow pierced in there chest and roots wrapped around his from. It was the first time I had seen a boy with silver hair and dog ears on top of his head. I couldn't help myself and I climbed up there trying to determine if the ears were real and if he was dead or something." She took another drink of her soda noticing they were listening with all of their attention focused on her.

"I was then found by the priestess Kaede and the villagers, they shot an arrow at me and I was soon bound by rope and put on display in the village while Kaede tried to banish me like some demon. They thought I was a fox or something," she laughed remember that moment. "It wasn't until I got mad and glared at her that she suddenly started looking at my features very closely, turning my head this way and that. I bore an uncanny resemblance to her deceased sister, the priestess Kikyo who had died 50 years earlier," she paused more or less for dramatic effect.

"While there Mistress Centipede began to attack again, I realized she was after me and talking about the jewel. I still don't know to this day if I was really that brave or just that stupid but I ran, informing Priestess Kaede that I would lead her away from the village. I could see the light coming from the Goshinboku and ran to it. When I got there the dog eared boy on the tree was awake and yelling at me, calling me Kikyo. I got mad and yelled right back at him that I am Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. Go figure he then insults me by saying I'm right because Kikyo smelled much prettier than me. What basically happened from there is Mistress Centipede caught up and began squishing me against him, he wanted me to try and pull the arrow out and ignoring the priestess Kaede I released him but Mistress Centipede attacked, flinging me into the air while taking a chunk out of my skin where the jewel then came out. Needless to say she was defeated and the rest is a story for another time because I'm famished!" Ignoring their shocked looks she dove in, cooking her meat and trying different dipping sauces while the gears in their minds continued to try and click.

Letting things sink in they were surprised that she had been introduced to a world of demons, and things legends were made up of, in such a way. As the meal progressed they each shared pieces of their backgrounds so she can learn about them as well at the same time. Somehow a bottle of sake ended up at the table when Shizune was using the restroom.

"Come on Kagome," said a rosy cheeked Hokage, "give it a try."

Looking hesitant, she figured maybe one try wouldn't be so bad. Then she soon found her cup refilled and trying to eat the drink just kept popping up, the small cup never staying empty for long.

Kakashi had seen the danger, even wanted to find a way out of it while saving Kagome at the same time but with an insistent look from his Hokage he sheepishly accepted it, taking his time to drink it much to her chagrin. Glancing down at his small female companion he found her cheeks becoming quite rosy too. By the time Shizune came back the damage was done.

She somehow managed to wrestle Lady Tsunade out of her seat before it could get any worse. Leaving the two of them alone Kakashi sighed as he looked down at the possibly drunk young woman that was literally playing with and talking to her meat. Cursing internally he realized that the other males in the restaurant had become quite aware of her sitting in that booth. Excusing himself from the table he checked to see if the bill was paid while tossing back another cup of the sake.

Somehow it was arranged for Lady Tsunade to pay for it, he was at least thankful for that as he slid back into the booth, trying to gain the woman's attention. ''Hey Kagome, we should head out," he tried capturing her attention. A waitress came by and dropped off boxes for leftovers.

Giving it another shot he was able to get her to look up at him, "Kagome, we should leave," he pressed.

"I don't want to leave, actually… I want Karaoke!" The sudden excitement from her had him pulling back and taking a nervous glance around the bar, hoping a karaoke machine was not in sight.

His eyes found something better; excusing himself again he went around the bar and found just the person he needed. Popping up in front of him he started with usual, "Yo," and caused a few girls to faint.

"Hello Kakashi," he studied the man after catching traces of alcohol on his breath.

"I see you're back," he commented.

"Yeah, not too long ago, decided to stop here and hang out with the guys, something on your mind?"

"You could say so," he paused a moment making the man across from him wondering if should be nervous. "I came here with the Hokage to eat supper but she got drunk and Shizune managed to take her home. The problem is she isn't the only that became drunk," he ended vaguely.

"Okay, then who?"

"Well you could say they are attracting lots of attention. There are several men in here that are more than happy to take her home, or to theirs," he trailed off.

"You can't mean-,"

"I certainly do, just look over there right now. Now that I'm over here they think I don't know they are trying to make a move on her," he threw a rock that he got from who knows where and hit a guy square in the head.

"Oww," they yelled before turning around. "Who the hell did that?!"

Kakashi looked him dead in the eye, "I did," he admitted, "so hands off," the threat clear while several guys took a few big steps back.

"Now what I am wondering is if she has someone other than me to take her home," he continued unhindered by the distraction. "If someone has asked the lovely female out I would be happy to turn her over, otherwise I guess it will be up to me to see to her return. Now are congratulations in order?" Kakashi looked him dead in the eye, waiting for the answer.

Somehow Yamato got the hidden message that said his friend is interested in her as well but clearly is waiting for him to give some signal to back off. Chuckling he grabbed the drink he had, ordering a round of shots for the two of them.

With shot glasses full he finally replied, "As of yesterday morning she is officially my girlfriend," he finally let out with a happy smile and a glance her way, seeing her asleep at the table.

"That a man," Kakashi smiled, happy for his friend. They tapped glasses and swallowed the contents, "Hey, I need another round," he called to the bartender. Looking up around the room he cleared his throat before addressing the masses to the congratulatory news.

"I have an announcement everyone," he spoke up, the bar becoming much quieter. "My man here Yamato is celebrating the start to a new relationship with a lovely young woman, let's all give him a cheer at the good news."

The bar cheered but Kakashi wondered how long that would last as his second agenda came out, "He has captured the interest, and possibly heart, of the lovely lady Kagome."

Several jaws hit the floor; Kakashi disappeared for a moment to grab the food and Kagome. Handing her over to Yamato they both balanced what they carried and took one last shot before leaving a nice tip on the bar and disappearing out of the deathly silence.

Walking through the streets they animatedly talked and laughed about Kakashi's announcements at the bar. Yamato looked over at his sly friend, knowing things might be easier for them in the future now that word will spread like wild fire about Kagome being taken and of course by him.

Walking into his apartment Kakashi put the leftovers of Kagome's food in the fridge before leaving him and heading back home. Yamato watched the door close, feeling a small buzz as he looked down at the slumbering beauty. Finally walking to his bedroom he was quick to set her on his bed before taking her sandals off.

He left the room for a few moments to get ready for bed as well. Seeing her stir on his bed he pulled the blinds closed wanting to have privacy in his own room knowing Anbu was still out there watching. He left the light to the bathroom on so she could see her surroundings. She began muttering in her sleep and he crawled on to the bed, hoping she just might wake up.

A soft moan came from her lips and he stopped all his thoughts, she stirred again and he hovered over her while running a hand up and down her thigh, enjoying how she squirmed in her sleep. Calling out to her softly he kissed her on the lips.

Her body twisted beneath him, still caught up in a dream. He sat back watching her feeling highly aroused. Grabbing her hips she moaned out again, her shirt slipping up, showing him the creamy flesh there and the scars he discovered. Kissing her skin he lightly sucked on the scar as she writhed beneath him, he could feel how hard he was getting, almost to the point of hurting. Wanting her to wake up he began kissing her neck while his hands disappeared into her locks.

"Kagome," he nipped her ear, "wake up."

She mumbled something that was incoherent to his ears and he went down to her breasts, biting a nipple through the fabric making her stir again. His left hand abandoned her locks to rub against her shorts making her give a small buck. Teasing her he pinched one nipple while his mouth went after the other one, not taking her clothes off.

She slowly stirred with a moan, her eyes blinking into the darkness of the room. She could feel her body being teased while her back arched. Before she could focus on much else lips claimed hers as they rubbed their body against hers.

When they parted, both needed to catch their breath, her hands sought to touch them and figure out who was currently kissing their way down her body. "Yamato," she questioned.

"Yes," he replied back from his position over her southern lips.

They both tasted of alcohol and he found himself tempted to find something sweet to drizzle over her body. He took her in from his position down there, looking at the shorts and skirt he slowly took them both off. Her breathy moans like music to her ears as he assaulted her down there with his mouth taking pride as his fingers teased her entrance.

She was so sensitive to his touch, his rough calloused hands roamed her body until they came to her top, quickly getting it off and soon revealing her breasts. His fingers finally entered her and felt how wet she was. Kissing a boob he greedily latched on to a nipple as she continued to moan beneath him.

He was later on happy with his perusal of her body and his ego soared knowing he is the one that has her so spent again. His black briefs were still on as he laid down next to her and pulled her up against his naked chest. He collected his breath and kissed her shoulder.

"I missed you," the tender words coming out easily.

"I did my best to stay busy while you were gone," she opened up. "I didn't like the thought of going home."

"Was getting drunk in your plan," he teased.

"Not at all," she thought about her drunken Hokage. "Where did everyone go," having noticed that she fell asleep at the booth alone?

"Home," he mumbled. "Shizune took Lady Tsunade home before she could get too out of hand. Kakashi had spotted me and after hearing that we are together he decided to announce it to the bar that I had a girlfriend. Everyone was happy until he finally let out that it was you. We left shortly after that," he let out a laugh remembering the interesting time.

"It's a good thing we have Kakashi as a good friend, he kept you safe while trying to figure out what to do with you, I guess you suddenly wanted to play Karaoke," he grinned knowing the copy ninja would dive out of the way of that bomb.

"Others don't like me, do they?" The sudden question took him by surprise. She turned over in his hold, resting a cheek against his chest.

"I wouldn't say that," thinking with a groan as to how much some of them did like her.

"They were happy for you until they found out I was your girlfriend," trying to understand what was the problem that others had with them being together.

"Kagome, it was mostly men in the bar at that point," he tried to explain. "Let me put it this way; you were ripe for the taking, I took what they wanted, and now I am most likely the enemy."

"You?"

"Yes because you were basically a bachelorette and guys approached you often because you are beautiful and honestly your priestess powers are comforting, you have a nurturing feel. They all basically think it should be them in my position right now," seeing her look of disbelief.

"I have a hard time believing that," she looked up at him, trying to find any signs that he is joking.

Shaking his head he looked down at her, "You don't know you're beautiful, you have no idea how much you light up my world," he said seriously.

Kissing her, their lips moved lazily while he enjoyed having her right there in his arms. He pulled the covers up around them as they relaxed and cooled off. His tenderness warming her heart, easing away that flood of emotions that almost bulldozed her over earlier, now only their emotions made a difference.

Kissing him on the chest she attempted to snuggle deeper into his embrace. She could see in her mind's eye that she will readily fall in love with him, it wouldn't take much with the feelings he evoked. He was nice and considerate from the start, doing quite a bit to take care of her over these past few weeks and she could feel how happy it made her that he didn't view her as a pain.

Her brain still felt woozy with the influence of alcohol sitting more heavily in her system, it thankfully had not turned into a headache and cleared a little during their activities. This moment felt nice; for once she got the guy she wanted, didn't have to live a double life, he already knew her secrets, and he wanted her, just her not anyone else.

Maybe her coming here was a reward, not some cruel act. Never would she have found a man like him in the modern era and she doubted that she would have been this happy with someone in the feudal era because of the prejudices and society norms. Smiling, she was beginning to become glad that she ended up here where she found someone so loving and yet dangerous to any who cross him. Raising her head up she looked at him and found him in his own thoughts. Pushing up she initiated the kiss first, surprising him but he didn't complain and instead enjoyed her affections that she peppered him with.

He rolled on to his back, pulling her along with him. She blushed realizing the new position and felt at a loss of what to do. His left hand rubbed her back soothingly while his other rested on her thigh. Somehow she forgot her own nudity as she looked at him, not noticing he was drinking in the image of her sitting on top of him.

"Want to share your thoughts?"

Her eyes went back to his as she recalled what was on her mind. "I'm starting to wonder if I wasn't sent here by some cruel act but instead as a reward."

Knitting his eyebrows together at her new view on things he wondered what part of being ripped away from her loved ones was a reward. "I guess I'm having a hard time following you with that sentiment."

"I suppose it would be until I tell you the differences between the two eras and my life before the battle in the jewel," she really didn't want to get into anything big like the storytelling earlier.

He patiently waited for her to collect her thoughts, "My era, the modern era was one focused on advancements in technology, my city had I believe over 13 million people in it. There women are treated as equals like they are here. Though we knew ninja existed, they were known to be just average humans, just highly trained assassins, no powers. So stories like my own life were believed to be fairytale and made up. I lived a double-life, only my family knew of it in the modern era."

He nodded, starting to understand why she might not have been happy there. "I certainly wouldn't want to keep such a big secret from my husband but if I told him I would soon be labeled insane and maybe divorced as well. So I partially planned to try and stay in the feudal era but it wasn't such a clear cut choice. The feudal era had demons, I was regarded as a priestess that should be purifying demons, not trying to find love. Women were not regarded as equals and though I did have a romantic interest, I was also the reincarnation of his former love. It is hard to tell if we could have ever made it over that. If I aimed to settle down with someone else then it was likely I still would have been forced to keep the secret, I certainly didn't want to be used by a demon to tell him what to expect in the coming 500 years."

Thinking it over he could see how things may have ended up hard for her even back then. Here they were able to confirm that she is telling the truth and just like that they accepted it. Back then they didn't have their abilities to explore another's memories it would seem. He listened as she finished what was on her mind. "Here I was able to get my past confirmed to be true, I made new friends that know of my previous life and I am happy I can now just be me with no secrets," she blushed, a bit embarrassed at what she would admit. Doing her best to just suck it up and not let the past dictate her actions.

"Here I also found someone I like and for once I was lucky enough to have the feelings returned and only to me, no love triangles, heartbreak, or dead girlfriends rising from the grave," she gave a dry laugh at how that must look.

Studying her eyes he could still see an old pain lingering in there. 'That is why, her confidence in her love life has been weighed down by her past,' the thought lingered and he felt angry she had been hurt so much. Sitting up he wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her, pouring his feelings into it.

The openness between them had served to draw them even closer, both letting go of their personal insecurities as much as they can. They felt at peace in the warm embrace of the other and Yamato began thinking, he knew already that she doesn't care to be home, she was sleeping here most of the time anyways. "Kagome," he parted their lips and could see she didn't want to have the broken contact. "Would you like to move in with me?"

Her eyes widened a little at the offer, knowing that when he is gone on missions she would be back to her lonely place. Here she could smell him on the sheets, see things of his here and there. "You're sure," she asked, wanting to be completely positive that he wanted this too.

"You practically live here anyways, I would much rather have you here anyways, it would make me feel better," he replied sincerely, wanting her to see it.

"Thank you, I would like that," she smile shyly at him, happy she felt like she is really beginning to belong somewhere.

"I want to see you happy, I would do a lot just to know that you are," he closed the distance and continued the sweet moment with his affection. It was quite late out when they were finally resting peacefully again; he looked forward to moving her items over here for her in the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

3-24-2015

Every chapter seems to be getting longer than the last… just saying. This one is 18 pages… for most stories my average is 3-6 pages… Really I am spoiling you guys. What is next, 25 pages? There is plenty of everything in this one so I am certain you will love it.

Taking Chances

Chapter 16

Yamato roused from his sleep, he didn't have anything planned for the day so he was confused why he was up after only a few hours of sleep. Looking next to him he could see his girlfriend sleeping soundly.

Knock

Knock

Knock

So that was why, he thought he could hear knocking but not on his door. Being careful to not wake her he got out of bed, grabbing pants and a shirt he slipped them on while the knocking became insistent.

With the door open he found Lady Tsunade in front of him with Ino and Shizune with Kagome's door open. "Is something wrong?"

"We can't find Kagome, I don't know if she made it home okay or not," Lady Tsunade looked wracked with guilt for getting them drunk.

"Well she never did go home," he answered before pausing as he could see Kakashi appear across the hallway. "Kakashi and I had brought her here," the look of relief in her had really said that she felt bad about it.

"Is there something you need, I wasn't aware she had anything going on today," opening the door for them to enter, letting Kakashi come in as well.

"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't have been able to. I had her with me yesterday studying in the morning before we went to the hospital for a bit and finally her training, along with all three meals. She had over done herself training the day beforehand so I wanted to keep her in check," she explained while taking a seat on the couch.

Knowing Kagome is completely bare he closed the bedroom door looking as if he was merely trying to keep it down for her. Kakashi and Shizune shared a look where Kakashi decided to make the Hokage admit to something else. "She ended up overdoing it yesterday to the point I had to rescue her since she was only following Lady Tsunade's instructions."

She sent him a withering glare, seeing his eye crinkle while Yamato grew serious. "I have a feeling there is a lot that has happened that I should be informed," his voice deadly serious.

"To my credit I only asked her to see how big of a barrier she could make, like if she could make one big enough to cover the whole village, I didn't know she wouldn't hear me telling her to call it quits or that she was so stubborn to go through with it even though it was taking a lot out of her," casting another glare at Kakashi while she folded her arms under her chest.

"Or that she would pass out and fall off the Hokage Tower right afterwards," Shizune chimed in.

Yamato let them bicker, feeling a bit angry that she was still overdoing it. Her reckless nature just might make him sport a few grey hairs if Naruto didn't beat her to it first. Then he finds out that the one night he was gone she had passed out at the training grounds with only the Anbu to watch out for her.

He was starting to feel his blood get heated with just how much happened while he was gone; it was making him worry about what would happen next time he was on a mission. Taking a few calming breaths he did his best to not throttle the Hokage or wake Kagome up with the rant he wanted to get out. Is she only ever going to be safe with him around?

"What is on the agenda today," he asked suddenly, wanting to be prepared ahead of time for what might take place.

"Well we are skipping the hospital in the agenda for today, at least I don't want to go there with Kagome," she shuddered.

Ino looked at her as she pieced things together, getting up and pointing an accusing finger at her lady she spouted off in a way more characteristic of Naruto. "That was you guys? You should have helped clean up the mess you caused!"

Shizune watched them cautiously, after chancing a glance at the confused look on the face of the two males she decided to fill them in. "Kagome happened," she supplied at first before figuring she would have to let them know just what that means. "We entered the hospital to do our rounds and see how things were going but we didn't expect what happened. Let me just say this, needles went airborne, male nurses were as clumsy as can be; some of the patients even fell out of bed. We ended up hiding in Naruto's room and introduced the two of them until we figured the coast was clear. Then more chaos ensued as we rushed out of the hospital. That is why she doesn't work there."

Ino was ready to have a fit, warning Tsunade that Sakura is going to know about this. "What did Kagome do to cause such chaos?"

Kakashi chimed in, having already seen the affects it had on other males, "I believe that would be, smile, she simply smiled and they immediately became uncoordinated."

Lady Tsunade remembered her plan and turned to the two. "I don't have my usual helpers around today so I actually need you two to be in my office today, Kagome will be with us studying as usual. Just be by within an hour after we depart. I brought food with us, Shizune can you go grab it?"

With that Yamato went to wake Kagome, giving her a slow good morning kiss. "We have company waiting for us," he let her know when he could see she was getting aroused.

Getting up immediately after that she quickly got her clothes on, running her hands through her hair to straighten it out until she could get over to her apartment. Walking out of the bedroom with him she was greeted to several faces ready to dig into the pancakes and leftovers.

"Good morning everyone," she happily greeted. They all greeted her in return and she sat down, receiving a coffee from Tsunade since she figure she would need it.

She poured the boysenberry syrup across her pancake, loving how good they tasted in her mouth that morning. She sat next to Yamato and was quick to scarf down her food while still being neat. It was apparent her appetite was definitely back and today it wanted more food. When everyone was full they chatted merrily at the table, making sure to include her in the conversation and then gave the rundown for the day.

She left to her apartment ahead of everyone so she could shower. They left shortly after her and with his pervert side coming out; Yamato crossed the hall with his own things. He quietly entered her apartment and then the open bathroom door hearing her humming.

Setting his things down on the sink counter he slipped in behind her, his hands pulling her against him while he attacked her neck. She quickly sucked in air and was about to scream, most likely thinking it to be someone else. He surprised her when he spun her around and claimed her lips, only giving her a second to see it was only him.

With her legs wrapped around him he was so tempted to slip into her but he wouldn't have their first time be a quick thing. He would rather it last into the night, or all night long. Wanting to give her a taste of what was to come sometime in the future he stroked her folds, teasing the entrance to the cavern he wanted to be buried deep inside of. Swirling a finger around just inside the entrance he kept his slow tease going while he claimed a nipple again.

She kept moaning for more but he kept it up, occasionally flicking her nub with his thumb, dipping his finger inside her. When he parted his mouth from her fleshy orb he crashed his lips on hers and pushed three fingers into her, pumping them in and out while her walls stretched around him. She moaned against him as the bathroom steamed up from the hot water being wasted with them not even under the pounding water.

The treat he gave her as he continued to thrust her closer to the edge that she so desperately sought. She cried out, her walls clenching his fingers, desire surging through her core as she teetered there. She only needed a slight wind to send her toppling over the edge. She wound tighter and tighter waiting for the explosion, waiting for the trip down as she stood at the very top. With a tingle and then one of his fingers rubbing this hidden sweet spot she felt it gush out. Feeling high as she enjoyed the relief her fall brought her.

Slowly he removed his fingers from her and let their heartbeats calm down. She kissed him before he let her down and then they washed up, not daring to touch the other unless they want someone coming by and catching them in the act when they continued to not show.

A while later they were already in the office, Kagome sat a little further from the desk today but was still easily in eyesight. Kakashi and Yamato stood on the other side, not having done anything besides that. They both wondered if there was another reason for her having them come. So far the office had been quiet with only the shuffling of paper until Tsunade looked at the door aggravated no one had come and reported.

Thinking about it she turned to Yamato, "Hey, did you turn in your mission report?"

Looking over to her he shook his head no, "No I am afraid I forgot it at home, should I get it?"

"Nah, not right now," she was already digging into the paperwork. "Just stay as you are," she instructed, getting frustrated as no one came yet. Granted it was still early so she could only hope that like clockwork someone would come in at 6:30.

Waiting, waiting, waiting; she began to drum her fingers on the desk impatiently as the clock continued to tick. Then it hit 6:30 and she grinned at hearing the shuffling outside the door. With glee she called to them before they could knock, "come in!"

It was her now favorite errand boys, "Good morning Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune," Izumo called in good spirits.

Then they heard that angelic voice come from their left, "Good morning Izumo and Kotetsu," she welcomed them.

They both stammered before trying to fight back the blushes that were crossing their faces, not realizing that Captain Yamato was narrowing his eyes at them a little. "Good morning Lady Kagome, it's a pleasant surprise seeing you here again," Izumo got out.

Kotetsu eyed the books, completely ignoring everything else in the room. "What are you studying today," he asked curiously yet also just wanting her attention on them.

"Hmm," she hummed out as she looked at the page she kept reading over and over again. "I don't know to be honest, I'm just too tired to really retain any of it," then she yawned and Tsunade grinned at the unknowing opening the two were given.

"Oh yeah, you were out with Lady Tsunade, Lady Shizune, and Kakashi; I hope Kakashi will be more diligent the next time he has a lady out," trying to keep the sneer from his voice.

Kagome blushed knowing just what she was doing up so late and then recalled the shower she had this morning. "Oh, it wasn't really him and I'm a big enough girl to look after myself," not liking that Kakashi was blamed for it.

They set the papers down while grabbing another stack; Izumo chirped out, "what kind of coffee would you like, we would be happy to get it for you?"

"Oh really its no-"

"We insist as gentleman," he pushed.

"Well, I guess just anything will do but really-"

"Okay, we will be right back!" They departed with a wave and she stared at them puzzled.

"Well they at least appear to be coordinated today, you don't think they will spill it and get burnt do you?" She looked over at Lady Tsunade who was hiding her face behind a stack of papers while her shoulders shook.

Yamato had a permanent tick on his head after that display and he had a feeling from noticing that the Hokage was laughing, this is why she insisted they were here. Kakashi just watched it interested in the interaction and hiding his amusement much better. Shizune, well she resorted to hiding her smile behind her delicate hand since TonTon wasn't there.

Yamato wondered why Kakashi was there as well but then again, they have been the two males watching out for her. It could be Lady Tsunade is gambling on Kagome being single and ripe for the taking. She must be trying to play on both of their feelings, unknowing that he has already claimed her for his own.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and went back to staring at her book, trying to concentrate but finding her mind going back to her boyfriend who stood just on the opposite side of the room, in easy view of her eyes. Every once in a while she would glance his way and be immediately checking him out, undressing him with her eyes before swallowing hard and focusing on the book. Fifteen minutes ticked by in that fashion and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Kakashi was a bit on edge, 'if she just flashes them even one smile they could end up burning her.' They were given permission to enter, never noticing the varying emotions playing out in the room. Kotetsu was holding the steaming drink while Izumo stood with a fresh stack of papers already, though quite smaller.

Kagome looked up, seeing the hot beverage her eyes glued to it as she began to smell the French vanilla flavoring. "Here you go Kagome," Kotetsu began to bend down to hand the drink to her, her arm slowly reached up and that is when the catastrophe happened.

She flashed her smiled catching Izumo off guard; he tripped over his own feet and went crashing into the desk as papers went flying again. Kotetsu was startled and lost his balance when he turned around to see what happened, his hand holding the Styrofoam cup too tight and causing the lid to pop off.

It was almost like slow motion, the hot liquid splashed as the cup tipped and then Kakashi acted. His speed got him there just as the liquid went airborne. He scooped up Kagome right on time while kicking her books away, and saving her from burns. By the time the whole thing finished playing out he was back in his spot holding a wide-eyed Kagome.

Kotetsu tried to catch himself and hit the wall just after he noticed Kagome was missing from her spot. Izumo had picked himself up and was quickly uttering apologies while he collected the papers. Standing up, Kotetsu had coffee stains on his flak jacket and hot liquid to clean up. With wide eyes he searched for Kagome and found her in Kakashi's arms on the other side of the room.

"Lady Kagome, I'm so sorry!" He gushed out; trying to not care that once again Kakashi interfered.

She slowly snapped to attention and was let down on her own feet, "Oh no worries, really. I'm just glad you seem to be fine. You are right?"

"Oh yes, yes! I'm quite fine!" He blushed, "I am still really sorry."

"Don't be, if you think that was bad you should see how deadly the hospital is. I mean even needles went flying and we had to dodge blood bags and stuff!" She waved her hands around as if to prove her point.

"Really Lady Tsunade, I think this must be some jutsu of an enemy, why else would your ninja be becoming so uncoordinated?"

Everyone in the room had massive sweat drops, she was just so innocent. "It is even spreading to your civilians, a guy walked into a pole yesterday, remember?"

"Uh, yes Kagome, I will certainly check into this jutsu, it certainly would be bad to have this continue any further," she remarked, 'didn't we just tell her yesterday that it is because of her they are all acting like uncoordinated idiots,' she thought to herself.

"It would be bad if it got in the way of a mission, I'm not really sure who all you assassinate and stuff but I certainly wouldn't want a jutsu like that on me," she stressed.

Yamato really had to love just how innocent she was but really, how could she not see that it is her and that smile of hers that makes the men act like fools. 'She is too humble in thought to think in such a way or even accept it,' the thought lingering in his mind making him happy he had such a girlfriend.

Outside the window he could hear one of the Anbu start laughing, followed by another, and then another. Apparently they were all getting a really good kick out the show they were given. "Kagome, why don't you take a break and we can go get some coffee together for everyone?"

She turned around and nodded to him with a small blush on her face at the tender look he gave her. That caught quite a bit of attention. Shizune and Tsunade were beginning to think it is Yamato that has captured the dear girl's heart. The errand boys were fuming in the background, having Hell's fire in their eyes at the easy way he made their object of affection get such a beautiful blush to her face.

"Okay Yamato," she was then led out with his hand on the small of her back.

Once again, they were bested but this time it was Yamato. It was really something how smooth the two are, they both wondered if they should start taking notes from them or they may never get anywhere if they were acting like idiots all the time.

"How do you do it?" Kotetsu being the more curious of the duo was the first one to finally ask.

"Do what," Kakashi stood there calmly, already back to his more lazy appearance.

"Be so smooth with the ladies, with HER?" He elaborated while everyone watched him for an answer.

"Well I just be me," he said simply.

"But you haven't once acted like an idiot around her, even Yamato is doing fine," he pointed out.

He considered their words for a few moments, "We have both worked in Anbu, meaning we're excellent at having control over ourselves and being critical about every situation. We are just as drawn to her but she also brings out our protective instincts. We both have darkness inside of us and she is the light, we are drawn to her light and want to keep it from dimming or flickering out. I suppose I could indulge you a bit more," he looked at their faces and sweat dropped at how eager everyone was to hear what he has to say.

"I had watched her from afar and noticed how lonely and depressed she really was. No one else seemed to catch it," he paused just for the Hell of it. "When Yamato took her out to dinner I really began to notice her and that was the first time I had seen her so happy. Then go figure he actually screwed up, so after I gave him a talk I decided to watch her more closely. When he left on a mission and she was sitting alone as usual out on the docks I finally approached her and learned what was troubling her."

Giving them a look like this next part was critical, he watched and waited for them to all hold their breath, "I had been a friend to her and that was all it took to cheer her right back up."

They all looked at him so stumped, was it really that simple?

"She had no friends, no family; she had absolutely nothing when she woke up in the hospital. Lady Tsunade had been kind and gave her an apartment across from Yamato's but every day she went home to this empty apartment and when she tried to make friends with other girls they had decided to be petty all because she keeps attracting attention from other guys. So I became one of her first friends but it took a couple months," he finally finished, not letting anything else out but figured they must have learned something from that.

They were all quiet at that, he figured with Kagome not around he could pull out his book for a few minutes, for some reason he just knew that he should not let her know about his books. Eventually she will find out but his instincts were screaming self-preservation.

"Wait; didn't you save her a few times and what about Yamato?" Izumo added in his own questions.

"Yeah, I was there to help save her from Itachi and Kisame, then I had saved her yesterday when she passed out after making that barrier, and again today, but I doubt she knew about last night since she passed out after Lady Tsunade got her drunk," he rattled off while keeping his nose in the book.

"So you must be like a hero in her eyes or something," he pressed.

"Not really, she was passed out both times yesterday, I was part of a team with the rescue and retrieval mission, and I suppose today was the first time she was awake when I held her," giving them a glance as if to say 'just go ahead and ask the next question.'

"Yamato then?"

"He found her ill and unconscious in the woods, then he was part of the mission as well, he caught her another time she passed out, and basically played caretaker to her," he replied, hoping that was the last of it.

They both nodded and after hearing Lady Tsunade clear her throat with a pointed look at the mess; they both went about cleaning it up.

Shortly after Yamato and Kagome came in carrying coffee for everyone, setting them down on the desk to hand each of them out. Yamato was quick to grab the ones for the other two males while Kagome handed Shizune and Tsunade one. She was then quick to give one to Kakashi who took it from her with a smile and then had Yamato's in hand to give him before grabbing her own.

The drinking holders were discarded and they all went back to their morning, noticing Kagome seemed to have a permanent blush ever since she came back from getting coffee. Yamato merely acted like nothing happened when really, once they were down the hall he had her pushed up against the wall in a passionate make-out session. The things he whispered in her ear afterwards certainly helped to keep it there.

With the mess cleaned up the day continued on with more and more male ninjas coming in to report, each of them noticing the lady studying under the window pane and sipping coffee. She was so lost in her studies that she was missing all of the humor the others were getting while Yamato just couldn't decide what he felt. Not a single one of them seemed to know that he is her boyfriend.

Then things changed… Kagome got up and brought her textbook over, asking for further explanation on a few things that she had marked. A female kunoichi came in the room, Kagome stepped back to let her report in but that was when her eyes narrowed in on her angrily.

She was upon her so fast no one could react quick enough when a sudden –SMACK- was heard. Kagome was surprised; she was hit so hard she had actually stumbled to catch herself. As her shock was slowly wearing off, she began to touch the raw skin on her cheek as she cautiously turned her head to look at her attacker.

She was screaming, the rage and jealousy in her eyes noticeable, "How dare you hurt his feelings you little bitch!" She raged, "You didn't even give him a chance and now of all people you have to date Captain Yamato!" They were quite surprised but she ignored the fact she had four kunai pressing against her threateningly. "Why don't you leave you little scamp and stop being such a floozy!"

The Anbu had appeared in the room, surrounding Kagome and the other two ladies to protect them from any further harm. Kakashi said in a deadly calm voice, the note of seriousness not missed from his tone, "Any further and you will be dead," he threatened.

Yamato agreed with his sentiment, both of their eyes were hardened; he turned his attention for further instruction. "Lady Tsunade, what should we do with her," he asked, his voice coming out just as deadly and calm as his friend's.

Tsunade got up from her desk, her fury sparking in her eyes as she signaled for them to stand down. Pulling back her first she slugged her in the face sending her flying backwards through the doors, following after her with her coat discarded on the floor. Holding her up she glared down at the kunoichi, "How dare you hurt her!"

Kagome cried out, shocked at just how strong the Hokage's punch was. "Please stop!" Not wanting the other woman to possibly get killed. The two Anbu by her had blocked her path.

"Lady Kagome, we cannot allow you to interfere with the Hokage's business just as we cannot allow you to come to harm either," said the bird masked Anbu.

Kakashi and Yamato stood at the ready while Tsunade dragged the kunoichi back in by the scuff of her shirt. "I want her put in a holding cell until I have time to deal with her," she commanded.

The Anbu then appeared by her side and took hold of her before disappearing to presumably heed the demand. With the threat gone they all turned their eyes to Kagome's unreadable gaze, her cheek beginning to swell. Yamato approached her, drawing her into his arms, feeling her smaller fists grab on to his flak jacket.

No one even noticed that they had an audience for a few moments until they cleared their throat. It was Team Guy reporting back from their mission. Guy had noticed the tension in the room after Tsunade had dragged a kunoichi back in. TenTen watched with her group as they wondered what just happened.

Kagome pulled back, forcing herself to not shed a tear but still feeling shaken. Raising a hand to her cheek she let it glow pink and healed her swollen cheek right in front of everyone. Tsunade decided to drop the subject for the moment and listen to Team Guy report.

"Hello Guy, what does your team have to report?"

The team kept trying to not stare at the woman Yamato was just comforting, noticing her power and wondering just what had happened. TenTen though was already certain she knew what happened since she recognized the kunoichi. The victim to her wrath looked shaken up but then suddenly her face was schooled to an unreadable mask and shoulders held back looking ready to take on whatever happened next.

Guy frowned a bit at seeing her hide her feelings behind a mask but decided it wasn't his business for now. Rock Lee copied his actions but did remain at the ready, not quite comfortable seeing those shimmering eyes close the world out.

"The mission was a success, we have the documents and everything here," Guy handed her the scrolls before stepping back.

Waiting for further instruction as Tsunade went about looking them over, she finally handed them to Shizune for filing. "Very well, you had done a good job," she dismissed them.

They turned to leave the room, TenTen stopped; looking like she wanted to say something but decided against it after Neji told her to, "Come on."

With the room cleared and doors shut once more they all turned back to Kagome. "Kagome, would you like to talk about it?" Lady Tsunade offered.

"No, I will be fine," she calmly replied before turning to her. "Could you still help me with those questions?"

Deciding to leave her be she nodded and sat back down as Kagome approached the desk and pointed to the first one and the others gave her a live demonstration for her to copy. When lunch finally came she asked to go home instead of joining them. Yamato left with her, not about to leave her alone now that she has been attacked by another female.

Once in the door to his place he went about preparing lunch for them while she curled up on the couch. He hoped this quiet and closed-off personality that she took on would fade away soon. He set the table for the two of them and walked to the balcony to let the fresh air in and search for the Anbu that he knew would be there. Connecting eyes with one he handed him a note that he scribbled on informing Tsunade that he will be taking Kagome to go train after lunch.

"Kagome, how about we take a break from your studies for the day and train instead while the demonstrations are still fresh in your mind," he offered.

She looked up at him from her position on the couch and seemed to be considering it. "I like the sound of that," she agreed.

He went back to the kitchen and finished up, serving it on to their plates before sitting down with her at the table to eat. The silence was unnerving but he wasn't sure what to do yet. He watched her for any sign as to what she is feelings before giving up and paying more attention to what he is eating.

She helped him clear the table when they were finished and helped with the dishes before sitting back down on couch towards the far end. He sat down with her and pulled her on to his lap, one arm wrapped around her while the other massaged her scalp. Kissing her forehead he let her take comfort from him and gather her strength or break down crying. Just something that isn't more closed-off.

"Why did she hate me so?" She finally asked quietly.

"I'm not entirely sure; I don't really recognize her from anywhere in particular so I have no idea as to why my name was dragged into it. I certainly don't know who the mystery male is," he answered truthfully back.

"I could feel her emotions like they are my own, ever since the barrier yesterday I have been able to occasionally feel strong emotions or feel many emotions from all around me and yet I don't know why," she admitted, letting him know what is on her mind.

He thought it over critically for a while; he could only draw a couple possibilities as to why this is occurring. Thinking it over he wondered if she will finally see how much attention she attracts by only being herself. "My thoughts are probably the same ideas you have already come up with. Either the barrier has helped you connect you more to those around you or your powers are growing making it easier to sense other energies."

After sitting there for a few more minutes he finally urged that they should get training. Forgetting that she could probably keep up with him he carried her and took off to the training grounds not wanting to run into people on the way. Checking for one that is available he found a little humor in Team Guy being there instead of relaxing after they just got back from a mission.

Letting her down on to her own two feet he asked her to show him what she has achieved so far with both of her powers. "Maybe I should have written a list, I can't guarantee I'm going to remember it all or really be able to display it in a sense that lets you see what I would accomplish should I be up against a demon."

"Just try to explain it to me, I am sure you can do a good job at that," he encouraged. That began the next couple hours.

Sitting down in the field she brought up her barrier, and then after dropping that she made a bow and arrow out of her power, casted a spell on the arrow and shot it to a random point in the ground making a barrier appear. That followed by her plunging an arrow with the same spell into the ground with her own hands.

After that she faced her palm away from her and sent out a blast of power before changing it into a beam of power. She produced small balls of power on the tips of her fingers to and guided them to random targets. Once that was done she turned it into claws and whips. Realizing she forgot another barrier she had one shimmering just above the surface of her skin, fitting her like a cloak.

Focusing it into her legs she used it to run and sprint at a much higher speed than she could without it. Then she ran out of things to show him from off the top of her head when it came to just her priestess powers. "I'm sure there is more, things I can't even demonstrate really but that is the just of it. I will show you how far I have come along with the chakra and then using the two together after that."

Focusing her power on her feet she sprinted at a faster speed than her purifying powers gave her, once she was halfway through the training grounds she focused it so she could walk on air until she got to a tree and continued walk up the tree and then upside down, giving him a cute wave as she smiled at her accomplishment. Using chakra in her hands she hung there before turning around to face him and drop down until she was only 15 feet from the ground where she then easily caught herself with her chakra and slowly began to form her bow and arrow.

That was when Yamato noticed she had struggles controlling both at the same time. Seeing her hold it for a few minutes until she was getting steadier, she fired off the arrow, her footing stopped and she dropped several feet until catching herself once more. "Oh I forgot something. I can also do something else with my arrows. Let's say a demon is sneaking up on you, I could shoot the demon with you in the way, my arrow basically disappear before it hits you and then reappears after it passes you and then hits the demon. Does that make sense?"

Blinking, he was certainly surprise and gave her a small applaud. "I really had no idea you were so versatile or such a quick learner," he complimented. "How much of that is new?"

"Well, the majority of it in all honesty. I could only shoot a bow and arrow when I started; I had to learn it with life and death situations, then the disappearing arrow trick that I guess I was always capable of doing. I had, without knowing how, blasted a couple demons with my hands but once I finally started to gain more control over my meager powers it was sealed. Turns out I was powerful priestess right from birth but since I was born with the jewel, the demon, Magatsuhi, inside the jewel had sealed a lot of it away. When I began to become more of a threat when he found a way to get a physical body, he sealed the rest of it away until he was defeat just minutes before we defeated Naraku. After that I was in the jewel battling them in there and bending my powers to save myself while I made the correct wish and well, showed up here. I came up with some of it while trying to escape the Akatsuki or just from training a couple days ago, I learn best it seems when I have no choice," she informed him.

Ever since she showed up in the village she was always in need of saving or extra care. Never would he have ever thought she was this powerful. If she could just learn to get a mastery control of the powers individually and then learn to control them together, she would be an opponent to reckon with on the battlefield. Knowing where to go from here he reminded her of the demonstrations earlier; simple things like making a clone, using scrolls to store objects and retrieve them, and finally using her chakra to transport her to a different location.

With his instruction she attempted to make a clone of herself, following through the steps she looked at it and blanched, "That is horrible," she wallowed.

Yamato went through the steps again, producing his own clone and patiently watched as her next one went flimsy and cancelled out. While focusing on her lesson they didn't realize that Team Guy was watching them curiously, seeing the two interact while she went through her own training. Each of them were impressed, Neji even activated his Byakugan to see her chakra and was surprised to see he could view both of her powers.

"Neji what do you see," TenTen asked impatiently, a bit envious that she couldn't see things the way he does.

"Her chakra pathway is as it should be but that pink power is centered, instead of running strict pathways it can spread out to envelop her whole body; it is a lot like a pink flame. Let me expand on that further. The pink power is burning brightly around where her chakra centers from, but her whole body has even yet small amount that it is bathed in at all times," he explained, finding this to be one of those once in a lifetime things.

Yamato was just starting to show her some taijutsu, finding she had no skills in it at all, that was when Guy and Rock Lee could not help themselves. Before and Neji and TenTen could stop them, Guy was already barging in on her training session. "Yamato, you should let me take over from here with her taijutsu, after all I am a Taijutsu Master," he proudly stated with his chest puffed out and hair shining in the sun from the gel.

"Guy," he exclaimed, shocked by the sudden interruption. "I think I am perfectly capable-"

"Nonsense, I would be honored to help one that shines with such youth as her. It should never be doused and I will make sure of that!" He promised, but no one really knew to who it was aimed at.

"Neither will I!" Rock Lee chimed in.

Kagome looked shell shocked at the sudden boisterous energy coming from the two and their interesting appearance. Opening her mouth to say something she felt tempted to take a step back when suddenly they were both looking at her and her body screamed, 'high tail it out of there!'

"Guy, I can help my-," Yamato attempted to finish but was once again interrupted.

"Neji, TenTen; glad you two decided to join us!" Rock Lee exuberated while Guy looked proud of his students.

The two of them took a collective sigh. Putting their best foot forward they stepped in front of the two before they frightened the poor lady any further. Giving her a friendly wave TenTen smile, "Hi I'm TenTen," she introduced.

Neji bowed to her, "I am Neji Hyuga, and that is Guy-sensei, and this is Rock Lee our other teammate," he introduced all of them.

Before the other two could start in TenTen decided to take over, "Are you by any chance Kagome?"

Feeling a bit hesitant to answer since she was suddenly paranoid around other females, she did her best to answer strongly, "I am."

"Oh I knew it!" TenTen rejoiced a bit, trying to keep it down. "Sakura and Ino were telling me about you, they planned on introducing you to me since we are friends and I can help with your weapons portion of the training since I'm an expert!"

Kagome was a bit taken aback at how eager this girl was. "I don't know what to say," she admitted, almost cringing internally that she had changed so much.

"No worries, I'm just excited to be able to show and teach someone what I can do, plus make a new friend." Then with an apologetic look and a glance at Yamato, "I'm sorry about that woman earlier. I really wouldn't put too much thought behind it but I do have an explanation if you would like to hear it."

Blinking, Kagome wasn't quite sure. Yamato instead answered for her, "That would be very helpful TenTen."

"She is friends with my older sister so I know her personally. Basically she has a first love, an Anbu member that goes by Kage, whom admitted to being interested in you. That was her first issue which really is nothing, but the next one made you the absolute enemy. You have been spotted with Yamato often and then she had spied on him and seen you at his place multiple times. She is obsessed with him, like mega obsessed," she tried to stress.

Neji decided chip in, "She is crazy and built a shrine. She has clippings of his hair, scraps of his clothing, I'm not sure how she obtained his razors or any of the other things she has of his. She isn't the only one either unfortunately," he confessed.

"Wait, what?" Yamato shouted, freaked out about what he was hearing.

Kagome looked at him worriedly, "Maybe I should start putting a barrier up around your place and it will only take me infusing it into something like I do my arrow. It won't constantly drain me like my other ones do."

Yamato glared out into the forest, he could feel the Anbu out there and he swore one of them laughed after another one swore. Turning to reply to Kagome's suggestion he shook his head, "I think for now we are fine, besides, how would anyone visit or how would I get in and out?"

"I can set it up so it will allow only you and whoever else you choose to be able to enter and exit. It can last for days with enough of my power," she explained.

Everyone looked at her intrigued. Neji thought about the Akatsuki and asked, "What about a barrier around the village?"

"I did yesterday," she flushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Absolutely not," Yamato cut in with a stern look. The others seemed curious as to why not if it would be safe for the village.

"With practice I could do better!" She insisted; looking determined to prove it.

"That may be but right now I won't budge. I already know what happened yesterday, why do you think I'm here and not them?" He pointed out the obvious lack of the others joining them yet.

Guy turned to him, "What happened then that you are so against it?"

"She was so focused on making it engulf the whole village that no one could get through to her so she would stop when it became obvious that she was taxing her body too much. Someone has a stubborn streak but it once again almost cost her life when she promptly passed out and fell from the Hokage Tower. Kakashi was lucky enough to be watching her training and catch her in time," the visual not a good one of what could have happened.

Neji nodded, understanding but also knowing she could probably do it one day with more control of her powers. He wondered if she could combine the two eventually to create a barrier, it would be something to think of in the future.

"We can help, with her mixed powers and the combination of different skill sets we could have her ready to take on enemies much sooner than it took us since she already has her own experiences to help. On top of that she has a lot of chakra, once she can start creating clones she could train harder and faster with the use of a few clones," he threw out there.

Yamato looked uneasy but knew it would be for the best. He can't have his personal feelings getting in her way, someday he might not be here to protect her and he would rather die knowing she is as capable as most ninja instead of being a sitting duck. "Kagome, it is up to you, I will not stand in your way."

She didn't really know much about the enemies the village has but it sounded numerous. If she could be a backup safety net then she will gladly give it her all. Straightening out and hardening her gaze, a side of her none of them had seen. Before them now is confident priestess that put her all into everything, "I accept."

The change in her demeanor had stunned them all; the wisdom that had suddenly shown in her eyes, everything screamed that she is ready to be put to the test with all the training they could offer. That was when Lady Tsunade touched down with the other two; proud of her. "That is what I have been looking for, I knew somewhere in you was the warrior that had to exist after fighting demons," she faced her full on. "From here on out you will be trained in the ways of us ninja, starting now," she took aim, catching everyone off guard.

Kagome's reflexes kicked in and she darted out of the way, appearing on the trunk of a tree, parallel to the ground waiting for the next move. Tsunade laughed lightly, with a jump in the air she hit the ground hard and it cracked open sending trees toppling over. Kagome did a couple quick steps across the ground before using her chakra to stand in the air. Powering up her hands she timed it and fell purposely to throw a few punches at Tsunade, ducking out of the way of her punches.

Lightly a barrier appeared over her skin right before Tsunade landed a blow, it pushed her back several feet. Tsunade charged aiming to swipe her feet out from under her and catch her off guard should she dodge. Kagome dodged, taking to the air but a strong hand grabbed her and sent her flying into the forest.

Using the chakra she was able to slow down and stop in the air before charging forward in a skating motion. Forming her bow and arrow while a tree blocked both of their views she pulled back and fired, forcing the arrow to bypass the tree it took Tsunade by surprise to see the arrow come from out of nowhere. The flaming pink exploded on contact with the ground forcing everyone to dodge the sudden eruption.

Throwing a few kunai her way with exploding tags Kagome prepared her barrier right before she was hit with the explosion. She flitted into the forest, going into a prayer pose she centered herself before she quickly ran into the clearing, her fingers enveloped in pink before five whips of light came out as she did a quick spin forming a ball of light as Tsunade continued to try and attack with more explosive tags after it was determined she couldn't break through with her fists.

Doing a quick maneuver she jumped out of her diminishing ball of light firing off five tracer balls. Tsunade narrowly dodged, punching walls of ground up before each one could connect. She was certainly impressed but deciding to not play around she cranked up her own speed and took her by surprise as she kicked her up into the air before punching her in the stomach and sending her plummeting into the ground forming a crater.

Kagome got up sporting a fair share of bruises. Her gaze was determined though and she just ran off of experience, her senses, and instinct. Seeing Tsunade at the ready with a kunai she focused on her right hand; the flaming shape of a sword formed and she defended herself the best she could with the sudden barrage of quick attacks.

Not being trained with a sword she was cut with several quick slashes, blood spurting out before she could correct her stance. Yamato was about to interrupt before Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Watching they could see Kagome flare her powers into a big flame surrounding, when the flare subsided she was completely healed. Then she charged, not able to land a blow on the Hokage but as soon as she hit the rocky terrain she went back to skating on air while still holding the flaming sword.

The tango between them had certainly been something but as Kagome kept having to up the amount of power she used to keep up she began to slow down, her stamina not as high but she held her own with a final showdown with Tsunade aiming well placed punches. Kagome had shields formed in front of her hands to help her block the punches without sustaining any of the blows after realizing Tsunade had superhuman strength.

Kagome not being used to the aspect of clones had thought she was finally getting the offensive but after just a couple blows the clone dispersed, while stunned she was taken out with a kick to the head that sent her flying into the woods and through a few trees. Tsunade stood panting, watching to see if she would make a comeback. After a few minutes she followed the path she had kicked her in and found her unconscious below a cracked tree.

"That wasn't too bad Kagome," she whispered before letting her hands take on a green glow, beginning to heal her of some of the wounds. With that done she picked her up and walked back to the training grounds seeing the others look at Kagome with a newfound respect for holding up better than they expected and change her powers to her will within an instant. Each of them knew she had not done some of those maneuvers before.

Just before she was going to hand her off to Yamato her body took on a faint pink glow and the rest of her wounds slowly healed over the course of a minute. TenTen already knew Lady Tsunade is awesome but to see the skill Kagome possessed with her own power she knew that down the road she would be amazing to see on a battlefield.

"I really don't know about this anymore," Yamato muttered as he was finally handed Kagome's unconscious form. "I think I have had enough of seeing her in this shape."

"That right there, Yamato, shows just how much she is already capable of. She already said she learned most skills in life and death situations, if she can keep that up she might be able to defeat most opponents and even go up against the Akatsuki. Holding her back would only put her in more danger of either being targeted for assassination or being used," her words reminding him that she is already capable and needs to be capable of more.

Hearing her stir they were surprised that she was already coming to. When her eyes finally opened and cleared of any haze she realized Yamato was holding her and she could sense everyone. Blushing with embarrassment, she somehow managed to fall out of his arms and catch herself just before her butt hit the grass. Neji activated his Byakugan and watched how she directed the chakra, hoping to figure out how she did it.

"How easily you do that is quite something, not very many ninja are known to be able to do that. You might be the only person in the Leaf to do it," he informed her.

"I take it I wasn't out for very long then," she questioned.

"Just a few minutes, I would say around fifteen. I gave you quite the beating and yet you're fully healed already," a bit envious of her ability.

"I guess that is why I feel almost lethargic," she slowly stood next to Yamato. She looked at them expectantly, "So what is next?"

She got varying looks of disbelief and before Yamato could say a thing he was cut off, "Kagome, I think that will be enough for today, its already time to eat. Now that we have a good feel for your skills we can think about what to do in the coming days."

Kagome looked over to Tsunade a bit puzzled before she nodded her acceptance. "I guess that would be fine," she looked at the sliver of the sun she could see over the tree tops.

Everyone left at that, Yamato insisted she take it easy since they didn't need to rush. They ended up walking until she insisted that she could use her chakra and try to keep up with him where he plainly told her he would leave her in the dust. He did however give in and run at her speed, showing her how to leap from branch to branch when they reached the surrounding woods.

Arriving back to the apartments they indulged in showering together even though he hadn't worked up a sweat unlike her. He eagerly tired her out that way before they ate and snuggled up on the couch watching movies with plenty of action in them where he then carried her slumbering body off to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

3-25-2015 / 3-27-2015

Quick Note: I noticed I keep having problems with this story showing the characters. This is a Kagome x Yamato pairing, though other characters will certainly make their appearances in this story, the pairing will not change. I never really gave Kagome an age but no she isn't 15. She isn't really sure how much time actually passed in the jewel but in all honesty you could say it took her just minutes to defeat it or a few thousand years, time passed differently while inside it. Just think of her as being at least 18. Yamato is a few years younger than Kakashi; in the wikia it says 26 which is not old. Kakashi is only 29 but really I'm not concerned with age, once they are Genin they are basically adults, our views of being 18 do not apply to their world. In real life I know plenty of people that are together with a bit of a gap in age even up to 13 years. So you see; I never set an age for her because there was no telltale way to determine it upon her exiting the jewel and ending up in a forest thousands of years into the future after basically taking Midoriko's spot until she was able to make the correct wish. If it bothers you then go ahead and give her the age you wish, she has a lot of maturity after everything she went through in the Feudal era and that weighs a little more in my opinion when it comes to this story specifically.

Oh and if anyone is curious about the date that I keep putting up top, well I always wish I could look back and see when I did this chapter and that chapter, so I decided to start putting the date on every chapter I type for my FF stories.

Taking Chances

Chapter 17

The following morning they roused from sleep slowly, Yamato was already awake just fiddling with her hair, a habit he formed a while ago. It was always so soft and silky, he loves feeling his fingers running through it. The sun had risen a long time ago, his clock even showed it was almost 10 A.M. but he didn't care and neither did anyone it seems. After what happened yesterday it looked like the Hokage was giving her a break from the morning routine at least.

Normally he would start to get stir crazy after not having one mission after the next but now that he has something more waiting for him back home, he felt stir crazy being away from it for too long. When he finally noticed she was actually awake and just content to lay with him there he felt even happier.

Their stomachs had already growled several times but neither felt ambitious to get up. They were soaking up being lazy, as lazy as can be until some form of motivation would finally come after them. That motivation came in the form Kagome's bladder feeling like it would burst if she didn't get her butt up and take care of it. With a groan she finally got up from the bed in a very sluggish manner.

With her out of bed he finally decided to move, rolling on to his side he could hear her flush the toilet and turn on the faucet. Hearing her brush her teeth he finally swung his legs down to the floor as he sat there and waited for his turn in the bathroom.

That afternoon he focused on teaching her taijutsu, they worked hard and long. Her skills were quite sloppy and she was uncertain in her moves, he could read just how unfamiliar it is to her. He pushed himself to be in her comfort zone, she needed to get used to it because he will not stop. Thankfully for the most part they had the training field alone, she didn't seem to notice the Anbu anymore and he wondered for how long they will continue to be under instructions to watch her.

"Okay, take a break while I demonstrate the tools," he instructed and watched her sink down to the ground thankful for the break he was finally allowing her.

She watched him with rapt attention, focused on his movements and hold. He did his best to show her the basic moves of each one as he hit the targets with each one. Then it was her turn, her time to practice and figure it out and get better at it with that practice. Being handed a couple pouches he instructed her to attach it to her where it would feel normal once she had a primary one to wear. This would be her new routine of always having her weapons handy when out and about.

Straightening her shoulders she fingered a shuriken and threw it the same way he demonstrated and watched it go right past the target and into the woods. Time after time with adjustments along the way she threw them all and collected them all. Yamato just stood back and watched until Kakashi came.

When she emerged from the forest again after collecting it all she could see them nose deep into some book. Curious but knowing it was practice time she kept her focus on at least hitting the target once and then going from there. Her arm was becoming sore but it was working the muscles in a new way so she expected it. The last few times she managed to graze the target and now one of them was stuck in it.

Feeling better at the accomplishments she kept at it, throwing and collecting, throwing and collecting. If it wasn't for having a great imagination in the last hour of picturing faces of different enemies like Naraku and Magatsuhi in place of the target, she wasn't sure if she could have kept it up.

Stretching her arms before she pulled a muscle she gave herself a break since the other two didn't appear to be paying her any attention. It was only half way through the afternoon she could tell from the position of the sun and she was feeling a bit bored with her practice. Spicing things up she began testing the shuriken to see if they would take to her purifying power. It took more effort to fuse it but that was her new thing, getting used to doing it but the next problem was her targets now had gaps in it from where the shuriken hit it and went right through.

'Whoops,' she thought, hoping they can replace it later easily. Taking a glance over shoulder at them she could see them _giggle..._ It made her pause as she watched them continue on with blushing cheeks. 'What _are_ they reading?'

Almost too afraid to ask at this point she did her best to ignore them after she gave them an odd look. Putting more force behind her throws by using the chakra and then also fusing it with her purifying powers she watched them zip right through the targets, through the trees behind it and off into the forest. That would certainly be fun to retrieve in the foliage… not.

Starting the trek into the woods she recalled the trajectory and checked the trees to get a good idea as to where they would have landed. It didn't do a whole lot of good since the foliage was so thick. The jaunt was at least a bit soothing as she took in a few refreshing breaths as she let the smell and sounds of nature surround her. It was so peaceful, seeing the sun streaming through the breaks in the trees and shining on the ground and plants, it was simply beautiful.

A small smile crossed her lips as she stopped and stretched for a few moments. With an easy-going attitude she went deeper into the forest using this as her own personal and private moment.

In the trees though they watched over her. Always a silent protector. Loving her from the shadows. It was at first just another task, another mission but it was that light that Kakashi described that had started to suck them in, him in. It was a pain when she did leave the village and their routine was disrupted, a gap placed in what became normal for them and him. Right now though, it was just him. The others had to check a disturbance and so it left him to watch her more affectionately.

He of course knew that she is dating Yamato, seen the moment they had when he asked her, even had to look away or keep his distance when he knew the other Anbu member was showing her pleasure of the body. It was a hard thing to stomach but she didn't even know he existed, just knew she was watched over by them.

To have to step in and defend her against his friend, his former girlfriend wasn't easy. Kakashi and Yamato were just as dedicated to her safety but it hurt to see them use their kunai so threateningly against her even though she knew it was wrong. After locking her into a holding cell he could barely say a thing to her and she got the message and turned from him. Simmering as she stared off into the corner of her cell.

Watching Kagome below he could see how relaxed she is in nature. Taking a good look around him to check for anyone else around he quickly darted around the forest floor gathering up her shuriken. They were just slightly warm in his hand from the use of her power.

Knowing he might not get a shot like this again or it may be a while he appeared before her, startling her enough that she held a hand over her heart to steady it. She could see his familiar garb and relaxed a little, knowing he had been in the room when she was attacked yesterday. Seeing him extend his hand out with all of her lost shuriken she smiled.

"Thank you," she watched him nod his head. Lightly taking them from him she put them away. Blushing a little, she looked straight into the dark eye holes of the mask and with a sincere voice she said, "Thank you for yesterday as well." Scuffing the dirt a little as felt a little worried she asked, "Will she be okay?"

Not really expecting an answer since she figured that he might not be allowed to actually speak to her she was surprised when she heard the male voice. "She will be, just has a lot of thinking to do," he answered, not mentioning that the Hokage had paid her a visit.

"Is it hard to be in the Anbu?" She asked curiously, not knowing that Kakashi was once Anbu himself and Yamato still is.

"Only certain types of ninja are fit for it emotionally. It has its times of hardship and times of merit like anything else in life," he soaked up her attention while remaining neutral outwardly. His time though was running short since the other two would soon be looking for her.

"Yeah, I can understand how that can be," her eyes dulled a little as past regrets and sorrows shined in her eyes, a deep wisdom taking place as she blinked it away. "Life or death; there is always someone behind the scenes pulling the strings and drawing out everyone's pain and suffering with a sickening glee."

He blinked, letting it sink in that she already knew it by first-hand experience. She may not be cut out for Anbu because of that light, but she certainly already knew the pain of all ninja. "Your past, in the Feudal era I'm guessing?"

With a sad smile she nodded, "Yes, there was always something more to everything that happened. Even if you die an honorable death you might find yourself suddenly interrupted from it and brought back to a false-life. It was all a part of the game, one that had finally ended when I showed up here."

"That power has shown here but their will is taken," remembering the reports of resurrected ninja and grave robbing.

Her eyes shimmered with that knowing sadness, "Even our biggest enemy was just a pawn, and by the time it was done he realized he never actually got what he had wanted in the first place."

"At least you are almost ready to understand what really goes on in the life of a ninja," he commented. "Try to not flick your wrist too far back when aiming for the center of that target, your companions are coming to find you," he mentioned before he departed back into the shadows.

With a small smile she whispered a word gratitude to the trees before turning back. A minute later she came across the other two pausing in their search for her, landing down on the forest floor, she smiled and joined them saying, "Sorry, they went really far that time."

They gave her a look while she carried on forward, neither buying it since it didn't feel like she had actually been searching, more like standing in one spot. She went back to her target practice and followed the advice and giving a small cheer before trying it again and again. Eyes lit up with happiness she drilled that feeling into her very muscles, memorizing the feel of it as she went again and again. Kakashi gathered them up for her as she did it for another few rounds.

Instructing her to switch to her kunai she quickly followed directions as he kept her amused with a few tricks due to his great dexterity. Giving one of them a shot the kunai went shooting towards his head making him duck before plucking it out of the air. Flushing with embarrassment she gave a small laugh.

Yamato went out of sight and sunk into a tree, coming out on the branch the Anbu stood on. Though not visibly showing it, the move had creeped him out, "Did you enjoy chatting with my girlfriend Kage?"

"Jealous," he tested him.

"Cautious more like it," he steadily shot back.

"Worried too I'm sure," not even intimidated in the least. "I have been her shadow for a long time and if not for my assignment I could have been there while you watched from afar not even seeing the suffering that I was forced to watch, not able to comfort her in the way you could have had you not been so blinded," hitting a sore spot but he too was jealous; jealous that he could not be in Yamato's shoes.

"That may be but no one is perfect and you certainly have your days off as well," pointing out his own faults. "She is your assignment and she is my girlfriend, only one is allowed to let their emotions be the judge," his parting words before leaving back through the tree, noticing the slight clenching in the Anbu's fists with a satisfied smile.

Kagome will have no idea he was even gone to begin with after seeing how hooked she was at seeing Kakashi entertain her with his tricks. He was quick to catch another stray kunai when she tried and failed again at mimicking Kakashi's motions.

With a teasing lilt in his voice he suggested, "How about we go eat before one of our heads gets turned into a dart board."

"Hey," she called at him as she flushed once more.

The two men laughed heartily at her and after handing her the kunai back they left to go to Ichiraku's for ramen. She had fun going through the trees again, doing her best to keep up as she chased after them, smiling all the way.

Tsunade finished serving her sentence to the kunoichi for her attack yesterday, not wanting her to go left unchecked she was ordered many mundane duties and low level missions until she is determined to have learned her lesson. She will also have regular visits to Ibiki and a shrink to judge if she is even fit to be a ninja of the leaf anymore.

It was really the best thing to do even though she wished to beat her up, as a Hokage she would not take away from her reputation unless provoked once more, her wrath may not know any bounds the next time. Sitting back down in her desk she looked out at the view, wondering how Kagome was doing today and eager to get a report. With a cup of sake that she sneaked past Shizune she enjoyed the beginnings of another beautiful sunset.

Kagome looked at all the ramen with a bittersweet air; this would be her first time having it in so long. The other two took notice but said nothing, letting her go at her own pace. Slowly she approached the counter, undecided on what to order. When she was asked she just said, "The beef ramen please," not quite able to wrap her head around things while her mind was thousands of years into the past.

"_Did you get my ramen yet?" InuYasha waited impatiently on the other side of the well._

"_Hey, where is the rest of it," asked a frantic InuYasha as he dug through her yellow book bag searching for more, "Don't tell me you wasted it on the runt!"_

_Thump, "Kagome!" Cried a teary Shippo sporting a large bump on his head. "InuYasha sit!" She yelled angrily as she watched him finish off Shippo's ramen. Miroku and Sango shook their heads at the stubborn half demon while Kirara mewed. _

Shaking her head she noticed a hand being waved in front of her face. "Kagome, great it's nice to see you finally snap out of it!"

She looked to the owner of the hand and could see the handsome, blonde teenager from the hospital. "Oh Naruto, sorry about that, how are you doing?"

"I'm great now that I'm finally having some ramen!" He cheered with a large bowl in front of him and a stack already on the counter.

"I see your appetite is still intact," she observed.

"When it comes to ramen it is rare that I don't," he quipped back with a goofy grin.

She gave a chuckle and couldn't help but wonder if this is InuYasha reincarnated. With a happy smile back on her face she began a conversation with Kakashi and Yamato's teammate. He was happy to have another new friend, one that never hurt his feelings; she was just so nice and good. Seeing her with his captain and substitute captain he asked if they were friends.

"You could say they were my first friends in all honesty," she informed Naruto. She was about to inform him about her relationship with Yamato when a sudden chill creeped up her back and the sound of someone sharpening a blade ensued.

Back straightening she looked around her and could see a few kunoichi give her glares, the animosity towards her had her suddenly paling. Naruto waved a hand in front of her face again and she focused back on him once more.

"Wow, do you space out often?" He looked at her with a mixture of both worry and curiosity.

"No, just right now it seems to be happening a lot," a nervous tone coming out.

"It sounded like you were about to say something earlier, what was it?" He asked and she opened her mouth to answer.

The sharp sound of someone sharpening their blade sent another chill up her spine and beginning to get irritated she threw up an invisible barrier around the four of them and replied a little louder than needed. "I was going to say, I am dating Yamato," then her barrier was hit, repelling several weapons from kunai and shuriken, to hair accessories and needles. Kunoichi she decided could be extremely dangerous with the amount of weapons they could hide on them in plain sight.

As they clattered to the ground the restaurant grew suddenly quiet, Yamato and Kakashi standing to their full height, Naruto was on his own feet looking angry. "If you have a problem just say it!" He demanded of them.

The three Anbu, including the one from earlier, were all there and already knocked out a few of them and ready to take on the others. Kagome stood tense, finally letting her barrier become a shimmery pink to mock them of its continued existence. "They have a problem with me and I'm sick of it, I did nothing to them and yet they have resented me before even getting to know me, much less my name."

Naruto knew that feeling, he had suffered for years with it and now the very same people were being like that to his new friend. "I know the feeling and it hurts. To know they hate you and not know why, then when you finally find out why it is over something you cannot control," his own hurt coming out while a few of them looked at him knowingly.

Kagome stepped out of her barrier, holding the other three back in it as they fought to escape it. "You guys want to do this the hard way then fine, come at me but I guarantee this, I won't go easy on you," she flared her powers up as she readied herself.

Then suddenly two of them charged and she dodged, making them narrowly miss each other. Making a quick 180 spin on the ball of her foot she charged up her fists and punched them both in the stomach. Swinging a leg up and around she kicked the one into the other making them fly a few feet. Another tried to take her by surprise but she jumped up, using her chakra to stay in the air while they looked at her angrily, not aware she could do that.

The balls of power glowed above the point of each finger and laced with her chakra to give an extra punch to them. Coordinating each one the three scrambled to get away but she was more skilled with it, her eyes taking on a purple hue as the pink power mixed with the blue. With her eyesight enhanced she could detect almost every movement they made to determine what they would do next. They all took hard hits and went rolling across the ground. Skating forward towards them she did a quick spin with three whips coming from the fingers on her right hand, delivering harsh slashes to them.

Standing there she gave them the choice to either give up or keep getting their butts kicked by an angry priestess with chakra abilities. When they all chose to scram she turned around and began to stomp away angry, forgetting about her ramen and not thinking to dispel the barrier until she was already out of eyesight. Her power was still ablaze around her, many clearing out of her path before she took to the rooftops and headed straight to the apartments.

Landing on her balcony she sat there and drew her knees up to her chest, refusing to cry but getting sick of this nonsense. Belatedly she realized that the Anbu were already back and keeping watch over her. She could definitely say they are fast. Letting a string of power out and reaching towards her almost wilted potted plants, she rejuvenated them with her power, not really thinking about what she was doing since it wasn't the first time.

Tsunade unfortunately was in for a big surprise when several kunoichi, and some in not the greatest shape, were put into cells on the grounds of attacking Kagome. She was amused that the girl finally snapped and had enough, having taught three of them not to mess with her. It was just unfortunate that this ridiculousness has carried on so far.

Kage kept to the shadows as usual, once again upset about her getting attacked. She didn't deserve it and judging by the admiring looks several men shot her way it wasn't about to get any easier. None of the men seemed to even notice that she had told Naruto that she is in a relationship with Yamato, their brains seemed to have just blocked out anything that would tell them she is no longer single. If it wasn't for this assignment then he would probably be in a similar condition as them too.

Waiting for her to calm down he was sorely tempted to comfort her but he couldn't, even the woods was a daring move but here it was impossible to approach. Yamato and Kakashi were already there, they were just letting her have some time to herself but Naruto… he jumped right up there by her. The boy just started talking, talking about the days he would pull pranks just to get attention and the day's people would just give him that look. As she listened to him she began to feel better, having someone that understood spoke volumes to her and slowly they chatted and swapped stories while eventually moving to better topics.

When the moon was high above she finally went in after bidding him goodnight and soon they could tell she was going to shower. Kakashi left with Naruto and Yamato waited patiently on her balcony staring off into the night sky. He looked troubled and really he could see why. Women hated her no matter what she did and men continued to want her more no matter what she did.

After surfacing from her shower she felt much better and could sense Yamato waiting patiently on her balcony. Gabbing clothes from her room she dressed in the bathroom and finally revealed her refreshed form to him. He happily pulled her to his side and had her join him as gazed up at the night sky.

She spent a week training in the morning and afternoon, she wanted to be better sooner than later and began practicing things while at home, often finding a kunai stuck in the ceiling or wall and trying to patch up the holes before Yamato could notice. He for once was on a much longer vacation; the village didn't have many missions that he would be needed for so she was able to enjoy being with him a lot more.

Tonight they sat drinking tea after both being freshly washed, it was just a tad cooler than most nights but they enjoyed sitting on the couch and feeling the breeze flow by them. Kagome was sore from another full day of training, packing bentos each night so they can eat out there in the training fields. She was purposely avoiding other public places.

One thing that did change is that others began showing up to help train her and basically whip her butt into shape. Tomorrow, she almost wanted to groan, would most likely be when Guy and Rock Lee would be there. That would mean she will be so physically exhausted that she will only be able to pull herself into the apartment and drop her sweaty form into the tub. The last times she fell asleep in the tub, thankfully for her, her boyfriend was there to retrieve her.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it!" Rock Lee cheered as they were all walking on their hands around the village border. She felt like glaring daggers but that would mean she could and she definitely couldn't at this moment.

Yamato had disappeared the second they showed up and turned their attention towards him so he would be pushed into joining, she was tempted to sleep elsewhere tonight but that also meant she would have the energy to do so and she definitely wouldn't at that moment.

If she thought using a bow was hard or her practice with the ninja tools, she is always sorely mistaken when these two get a hold of her. She could always feel how much this amused the Anbu watching her too and that made her want to glare at them too. Watching her hold she carefully went over some gnarly roots, thankfully the ground was still a little soft from the rain they had a couple days ago. That was when Naruto had grabbed her and pulled her to go into the basement of the academy to practice and watch him do stuff.

That day she had enjoyed. Not needing to get all wet and stuff, be able to kick back and take it with ease as he showed her a lot of the things he could do which was certainly impressive by her standards. Seeing a flash of orange she looked around hopefully, wondering if maybe he was coming to save her.

"Hi Guy-sensei!" He landed before him looking eager, "Can I join you guys?"

'What! Is he nuts?!' She looked at him, entirely ready to think she heard him wrong when he did a hand stand and began walking too. Then her saving grace did come and that was in the form of Naruto getting into a race with the other two after a few minutes.

"Hurry up Kagome; you don't want to be left in the dust!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"You can do it Kagome, just keep at it and your hard work will pay off!" Rock Lee was quick to show his enthusiasm.

"I bet we can do it double time!" Guy started out saying.

"Why stop at double? We could go 4x faster!" Rock Lee burst out.

"Aww you guys, why so slow, let's go 10x faster!" Naruto joined in.

"The show of youth, you two make me so proud!" Guy bellowed out as tears of joy went pouring down his face.

Kagome by then was convinced that each and every one of them was crazy. Then they were off and she was soon left in the dust. Letting her body fall back down to the Earth she stretched her shoulders really good as she let them cool down. Not wanting to be found so soon by the others she stretched out her other muscles and fled into the forest.

As she sunk down against the tree she mournfully remembered her bento was still in the refrigerator. Her muscles were so hot and fired up she had to soothe the slow ache that was forming in them. With a light massage she worked the muscles on her arms and shoulders until she began to feel a bit drowsy. Resting her head back she was quick to close her eyes for a quick snooze.

When she woke up she instantly noticed only one Anbu was there and he was sitting against another tree. Rolling her shoulders she looked at the position of the sun and found it just a little past high noon. She sat there collecting her thoughts quietly before she stood with a stretch trying to remember where she had run off to.

The Anbu member got up as well and with a signal for her to follow him she walked quietly behind, curious as to where they were going. It wasn't until he showed her a training area for target practice that she understood. He signaled for her to halt just outside it while he demonstrated his own skills at it.

She watched him go through it a few times until he was finished and she recognized the skill it took to do the moves he displayed. It wouldn't be long and she was giving it a shot with a little help from him, going as far as to setup her training regimen to complete before moving on to something else. He had gone back to the shadows to keep a look out on the area while watching her practice. He took the little moments he could have with her and today her boyfriend wasn't around to even know the difference.

With something more fun to practice than the targets in that field she was happy to keep at it and work hard to at least land a blow on each target. Walking to the center she began again, and continued on for the next few hours, her aim slowly getting a little better but she knew what she is doing would be a piece of cake for the ninja around her, still it was progress.

Noting that the sun still wouldn't be down for a while she looked to where she could see her silent Anbu companion. "Feel up to running?"

He showed from the shadows with a nod and she grinned. Charging up her legs she took off, set to tire herself out until she can hardly walk few steps, she never felt a particular need to be able to drop down into a bed, happy to sleep on the ground if that is where she drops. Feeding her legs more power she sent her body a wave of her healing energy to give her a boost and slowly drain herself of both powers.

Making a wide outer lap of the village she pushed herself on, she now knows the ninja can run a whole day or more, she will have to find a way to replicate that and strengthen her stamina. Coming to a screeching halt she stopped, the Anbu stopped with her and dropped down wondering what she was doing.

"I got it! I should try to make clones, I heard that is how you can speed up your training," she rejoiced. Not letting the fact that she struggles to make clones stop her she stood at the ready, focused on making one clone.

Steadying herself she halted her priestess power and focused on the chakra, pushing to use the right amount as she did the hand signal, with a burst of her energy she looked in front of her and could see a good replica of herself. "Yes!"

Thinking about how much time she has until sundown, the energy level she has, and how much it will take to wear her out she determined that she would need to make at least one more clone but if she can manage, then two. This whole making a clone business was certainly different; if she ever made it back to Shippo she would be certain to show him how she did it. Leveling herself out she attempted to balance her chakra while forcing her priestess power into submission, with another two seconds she created two more clones.

Eyes wide as she looked her clones over she was happy and could see them grinning. "Awesome, let's get to it!"

The Anbu followed after, a bit amused at the technique she learned. Keeping up with them easily they proceeded to run around the village at her max speed. The process really had been tiring but after she had already done ten laps she was feeling the effects. Her strategy was working, she couldn't believe all this studying and training was already paying off in such ways.

As the last rays of the sun cast over the horizon she stood panting as her clones diminished. Dropping to her knees she fought to regain her breath as sweat dripped off her forehead and on to the ground being soaked up by the Earth. The run had been much more intense just like she planned but now she realized her error.

She is starving!

Now her stomach and her abdomen hurt, she was a fool to miss something as crucial as eating, and twice today. After chewing herself out for a while she sat back with a sigh, sitting on her rump and stretching her legs out in front of her. So far today it was just her and that Anbu after the others left and of course the training she had ditched earlier.

It was a nice day, still a nice warm temperature at night time; she wished it was like this in the Feudal Era, it would have made things so much easier at times. Looking into the forest at her silent companion she addressed him, "As ninja, do you get to appreciate moments like this, when it's just you and nature on such a beautiful night?"

"We have our times, after all we do take breaks to enjoy our own hobbies and interests," he reminded her.

"You never seem to take one, how do you do it?" She pointed out, curious to what keeps him alert for days on end.

"We have our ways, from something you can eat when you are on a tough mission, or even just learning how to rest lightly," he easily answered, it was no secret so there would be no harm. "Don't you think you should be heading back?"

She gazed up at the stars that were beginning to appear and for a moment as a soft breeze caressed her, she could have almost believed she felt her companions around her. The memories of the times they shared watching meteor showers or letting Shippo run around catching fireflies.

"I used to sleep outside all of the time on our hunt for Naraku so I am actually quite at home here, I just want to stay and feel close to my companions. It feels like they are almost here around me," she breathed out, her eyes distant with a tinge of sadness.

He said nothing but he understood all too well. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyways; he wasn't supposed to have much contact with his charge. Just watch and protect her from all dangers. If he can be this close to her alone just because she wished to stay out here then he wouldn't be against it either.

Eventually that boyfriend of hers, if not someone else, will come after her and that will be the end of it but she was already passed out so by then it would make no difference to her. The moon was slowly rising into the sky to join the twinkling stars and he watched as it bathed her in its moonlight, making her skin glow as she slept soundly.

'Today was supposed to be my day off but now I can only be close to you like this. Someday though, when the Anbu are no longer assigned to watch over you, I will let you finally meet me,' he thought quietly, the promise in his eyes as he continued his post.

He was soon lifted from being her only protector as Yamato came out of the darkness on the other side of the clearing. He could feel his eyes watching him, most likely seeing if he would keep to his duty, of which he did, but the fact he was alone with Kagome must have bothered him.

"I see you have finally returned," He paused, "Tenzo."

Casting a glance at his Anbu comrade he wondered what his angle is. "What's your angle Kage?"

"I wonder if she knows just who she is dating, a man that goes by several names, isn't that right Kinoe?" He poked, trying to hit a soft spot.

Yamato just huffed, "I highly doubt given my past that she would find it hard to accept that I don't know my own given name. She is quite understanding on matters among ninja," his confidence high, he has given her little reason to distrust him so what reason would she have to be upset with him on the grounds of him having three names.

"Go ahead and be jealous but your nose is not appreciated when it comes to my relationship with her," he stated before bending over and picking her up, letting her curl up in his arms before he took off to the apartment.

Once inside he drew the curtains mostly shut, not appreciating the watchful eyes on his girlfriend for once. Walking over to the bed he pulled off her damp and sweaty clothes before getting her into one of his own shirts. Making himself some tea he sat at the table to think for a while since this break in missions would at no doubt come to an end. It was rough to think that Kagome would become involved in the war.

If it wasn't for the fact she could still be a sitting duck against the Akatsuki, should they make her a target as well, he would have already requested that the Anbu surveillance be stopped but the fact Itachi had shown an interest in her, it was disturbing since he is a prodigy child. Kisame would have by no doubt also brought up the priestess with the strong barriers. He wasn't entirely sure what all they could or would do if they got their hands on her but he wouldn't like it either way.

He felt weary today, spending his time in the library looking up information on priestesses, trying to find a way he could put some kind of protection jutsu on her should everything else fail. He wracked his brain but nothing came up that he would have the power to do so far.

Somehow he will find a way to keep her safe from harm; he will just have to keep digging. Hearing her stir he began to finish the rest of his tea as he heard her softly call for him. Setting his cup down in the sink he turned the light off and appeared in the bedroom, still in his uniform garb. Seeing her stare at him tiredly he slowly took his things off and slipped into bed, pulling her close.

"Goodnight Kagome," he called down to her softly.

"G'night Yama- to," she yawned out, mumbling sleepily.

He cracked a smile, she was just so cute at times, he is certain any kid from her would have that same quality and be heartbreakers just like their mother. Resting his eyes he did his best to just let things be for tonight, tomorrow will be another day for him to search and come to some solution or answer to the dilemmas.

Rubbing his hand across her back while the other fiddled with her hair as usual, he finally let his sleep claim him. In slumber his hands stilled as their breathing evened out for the both of them. The eyes that watch all of them never crossed their senses as they studied their target. They will be the judge on if she is worth going after.

Kagome woke with a shiver, her hair was standing on end and her skin was prickled with goosebumps. She could practically taste it in the air, something was there and she could feel them watching her. Her fingers gripped her boyfriend harder; he is what was keeping her anchored as she felt his arm tighten in response. A shiver spread over her body, the feelings of that thing were so heavy, so _sinister_.

Yamato stirred, he could feel his girlfriend is restless, "Kagome," he questioned, wondering if she was awake or having a nightmare.

"Yamato," she whimpered, her voice small and portraying her fright. "Something is here, I can feel them, it is so ominous I feel like I could choke," her whispers crossing his ears only.

He sat up with narrowed eyes; he can feel how tense she is, tenser than the first day she woke up. She attempted to cling to him as he made his way out of bed and pulled his pants on. Opening the window he called out quietly, "Hey, you there?"

An Anbu appeared, "What is it?"

They could both feel it now, the night had a deadly edge to it, he informed them of the dilemma "Kagome can sense something ominous in the village," he could hear her squirm behind him.

"We can feel it too, we will be on guard," then he disappeared.

Yamato finished getting ready; he will have a long night ahead of him. Kagome was silently looking at her hands; he could tell she was thinking about something. Then she suddenly spoke up, "I want to patrol the village, I might be able to pinpoint where they are."

Back straightening at what he wasn't sure to be a request or demand, "Kagome, that wouldn't be wise. If this is the Akatsuki then they may be after you or even Naruto, I want you to lay low you did enough just by alerting me."

"But Yam-"

"Don't fight me on this, just stay here where it will be harder for them to find you, the Anbu are still stationed outside," he reminded her.

"- they already know where I am," but he was gone, her hand outstretched to stop him. A shiver raced up her spine and she could feel they are _delighted_, delighted that she is now _alone_. With careful steps she left his apartment, a light barrier shining over her skin as she exposed herself to a new setting. She needed to get dressed, whatever this thing is, it is here for her and Anbu or no, it will be coming for her.

Quickly she got dressed toeing on her sandals before pulling her hair up into a top knot. She may listen and wait at the apartment for now but she knew it wouldn't last. When she crossed back over she could see an Anbu member stationed outside her balcony, it wasn't the one she speaks to but figured he was around somewhere.

Opening the door she joined him out there, "We have a safe house to transport you to," they said.

"A safe house," she questioned.

"To better guard you and protect the population, come with me," he placed a hand on her shoulder and they sunk into the ground making her eyes widen.

When they resurfaced they were out past the training fields, crossing a meadow in a brisk walk. She could still feel the heavy ominous aura even way out here and that put her on edge, this far away she should have been able to breathe easier without it suffocating her but it was still there. Eyeing the Anbu she wondered where the others were and why a new one is with her.

Stopping in her tracks as an alarm was sounded she turned back to the village, she could feel the frantic energy from way out here. "They need me," she whispered, not believing for an instance that she should just take the easy route.

"I think it is you that needs them," the Anbu said.

She jumped back; her instincts had been screaming at her, "It's you!" She stood at the ready to deflect any attack, forcing a stronger barrier around her in a sphere to ensure no sneak attacks. "Reveal yourself," she demanded.

The person before her had a two tone laugh and then shed the disguise, half white and half black. She blinked a little in surprise but it appeared they each had a separate personality. The jaws of a vicious plant was engulfing their head as they stood there watching her while the cape of the Akatsuki surrounded the body. She knew then that she had just played into the hands of the fearful group, like a little mouse she walked right into their trap.

"So now you see, it is too late to turn back now," then the hand swept into the shadows of the forest as an attractive man with piercings and orange hair came out.

His hand came out, palm facing her and suddenly she found her body being pulled, even with the barrier there she was having trouble, and then it magnified. Her focus dropped as she was heading straight towards this other Akatsuki member, and then she hit his chest hard. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her head back to look at her face.

"Well, what do you think Lord Pain," the plant looking guy said in his strange voice.

He just stared down at her for a few moments before pulling himself out of it. "She will do just fine, the village will crumble the next time I visit," getting a gasp from her.

"Let me go," she fired up her fists and knocked herself out of his arms. Jumping further back she studied them and dashed off, seeking to get back to the village as she pushed her power to make her skate on air.

Before she could reach the tree line she heard the words, "Universal Pull," and she was suddenly flying backwards at a rapid pace, nothing she tried would work and suddenly she was slamming back into his body, his arms securing hers.

"You're different," he murmured, catching her attention.

"There is no hate in your body even though you have experienced pain," the confusion in his voice strong enough to make her pause any planning she was doing. "You are what I had foolishly set out to accomplish in others and after much failure and a new plan, now I find someone in existence that is exactly how I envisioned things back when I was foolish."

"What are you after?" She asked, it almost seemed like he once pursued peace but had a new take on things after failure.

"I will save the world from itself," he said clearly.

When it was clear she was confused he carried on, "With you being one that is so pure it will be hard for you to see and accept what is truly going on around you. I am a God looking to end mankind's suffering. A new world will be created and you will help me clear the way to this better world since this one will only cling to the cycle of death and hatred."

The plant guy was suddenly there and just as they were about to leave through the ground they were tracked down by the Anbu and one of Kakashi's ninken. Pain was forced to pull a hand away from her to repel them away, "Almighty Push," his voice rang out.

While he was busy with that, wood shot out of the ground and wrapped around her legs, pulling her under as she was unable to fight it once it fully surrounded her and pulled her down. Pain searched for where she went until he could feel she was several yards away resurfacing alongside a wood-style user. When the Anbu were upon them once more he realized it was time to retreat, he wouldn't be able to get her this time.

Yamato immediately had her surrounded by his arms, feeling relieved that the Akatsuki were unable to achieve their goal in having her. It was already almost sunrise, they were all frantic when it was reported that an unknown Anbu had disappeared with Kagome from his balcony.

It didn't take much to figure out that it was the enemy in disguise. When nothing happened and the alarm went off he could feel his adrenaline pumping as he tried to figure out where she was taken. Not until a disturbance happened past the training fields did they finally have a lead. When he arrived he witnessed her being pulled backwards and into his arms, he felt angry seeing another man be so familiar with her.

Hearing the short conversation he waited for the Anbu to get into position so he can use the diversion to his advantage. Once that arm was off her he pushed into the ground, reaching to make it in time. Neither member noticed right off that his wood was surrounding her, not until it was around the lower half of her body and she was being pulled into the ground did they realize she was taken back right out from under their noses.

He will just have to get used to her being watched for the time being, there was no way he wanted her to go missing and no one know about it for any length of time. He was quick to appear back in the village with her, he went straight to the roof of the Hokage Tower where Tsunade waited with more Anbu.

Everyone noticed how quiet Kagome was, she didn't let on to what her thoughts were but they did keep her occupied, even as she stood before everyone, not paying a lick of attention to her surroundings. 'That guy, Pain, he wasn't evil per say, just hurting deeply,' and she wondered what his backstory is. She didn't feel like he would want to harm or kill her either, something about him was just nagging at her and that bugged her.

The other man though, he didn't feel right at all, he did feel evil. He was the one that had her so worried and feeling suffocated. The two didn't add up in her mind and she wanted to get down to the bottom of it but she couldn't without putting others in jeopardy. 'Would he really destroy the Leaf?'

She hoped not but somehow she knew the answer is yes. He did hold a certain amount of disdain for the village that was so willing to take her in, at least the majority of its residents. 'What more is there to this life of ninja? I really don't know much about what occurs and I'm sure politics play a role in it too…'

Tsunade could tell Kagome was looking for answers but really, she wasn't sure to what but she did know the girl will ask when she is ready. Right now though, the Akatsuki has stated once again that they will be back and it will be to destroy the village.

It bothered her though; Pain did seem set on taking Kagome, would they use the attack on the village and Naruto to take her from them again as well. If they did then there isn't much more they could do and time was running out. They already attacked the other villages and Naruto is the last one left besides Killer B.

Looking over her Anbu members and Yamato while they spoke of any and all details she centered her attention back on Kagome to get a feel for what she was thinking hopefully. It wasn't good that she has to be monitored so heavily but if they got their hands on her and turned her into a weapon against them, it would be even worse.

Clearing the roof area she allowed everyone to go back to their schedules. She headed home, reclining back with a drink as she thought about everything. No one was dead, they just snuck in, got Kagome, and tried to leave without any hindrances. It was odd but the Akatsuki didn't seem to be prepared for a full scale attack. She will have to run this all by Shikaku, it would be good to get his advice and thoughts on this matter later today.

Maybe now that Naruto will be going off to train with the toads he will be able to be better prepared to defeat pain or keep the nine tails from him. It was sad, having just received the news yesterday; it was why Kagome found herself with only one Anbu member around the majority of yesterday.


	18. Chapter 18

3-27-2015 3-31-2015

You guys simply must watch this video! xD Nguyen Tien Hoang Naruto Shippuden : Itachi Sunny Side

Chapter 18

Kagome sat looking glum as she looked out the window picturing a rainy day when in reality it was quite sunny out. She was practically on house arrest ever since Pain had tried to take her. A whole week went by and she was getting to the point of pulling some disappearing trick.

What makes it worse is the other women of the village now hated her even more! It wasn't fair; she kept picturing herself on that awesome vacation that seems so distant now. At this rate she will never lay her eyes on another hot spring again. If the rainy day visual didn't work then InuYasha barging in to take her shard hunting sure did.

Perking up she realized she had a scroll on the transformation jutsu. Getting up suddenly she ignored Yamato and went off to where her scrolls were in the bedroom. He for the most part ignored her minus following her movements with his eyes. She sat hunched over the scroll, memorizing the technique. With a clear image in mind she completed the jutsu.

"Hey wench!" He called as he came busting into the room through the window. "Get your lazy ass up! We have shards to collect and I know Naraku isn't sitting on his ass letting us collect them!"

There was a sudden clatter out in the other room, the door she had shut was slammed open with a serious Yamato, Anbu suddenly appeared with their weapons out and ready to attack.

"Who the hell are these losers?" He asked gruffly, before noticing their weapons. "Can't they get real swords? I mean seriously, they don't stand a chance against Tetsuiga."

Kagome covered her mouth; it was just so flawless that she burst out laughing. "Hey what happened to you? Huh, Kagome?"

She bent over, the laughter coming out so hard she held her sides as tears collected in her eyes. "I think you've got a few screw lose or something?" He remarked while scratching his skull.

"Let's go, these guys are weirding me out with their creepy masks," he grabbed Kagome and was about to haul her out the window when he was suddenly attacked. With a 'poof' he was gone and Kagome just lost it, collapsing to the ground in laughter as her knees gave out.

"Oh my goodness," she laughed out.

"Kagome," Yamato tested as he looked down at her a bit miffed. "What or who was that?"

She did her best to collect herself; she could even feel the Anbu glaring at her. "Well, you see," she fiddled with her fingers trying to not burst out laughing again. Thinking of something she grabbed the scroll and rolled it out for them to see. "It was InuYasha!"

"Kagome! What were you thinking; you nearly gave us all heart attacks!" He yelled at her.

Then a look neither had really seen on her face before as she stood up and stood her ground, "I was thinking about cheering myself up since I'm practically being babysat ever since I came to this village! Now I'm basically on house arrest!"

She huffed from her rant and stomped past him and out the door. Heading to her apartment, she shut her door and slid down. In the other world she could stand on her own two feet at least even if she was constantly protected but here, she is practically a prisoner.

"It's not fair," she steamed. "I had dozens of enemies back then too trying to kill me, control me, or take my soul. I come here and I'm treated like I haven't saved the world over a dozen times." Her eyes hardened, "Just because I came from the past where my power was needed on a daily basis doesn't mean I'm a weakling here," she glared at the balcony across from her.

That was their first fight; he stared at the door a bit lost. He would let her have some actual alone time but they can't risk it. Belatedly he realized one of the Anbu members is still here, even a bit surprised that it is Kage. Turning his head towards him he gave him a look that really was the equivalent to: Just say it already.

"For what it's worth, I understand," he simply said, shocking the hell out of Yamato. After a moment he left to resume his duty while Yamato was left clueless as to how to proceed from here.

Kagome though, had had enough. Before the Anbu could stop her she darted out the patio door and took off to the docks wanting to at least feel the sun on her skin. Not caring if she was going to be yelled at later she reflected back on the past while the gentle lapping of the water eased her nerves. It took her back to a time where she had exited a hut and headed out to find Naraku.

That day she had blasted a huge hole in him and they had thought he was finally defeated. Then of course Kaguya happened and she was shot with her own arrow while trying to protect InuYasha from it. It later led to their first kiss but now those days are gone.

Resting her head on her knees she stared at the water as it shimmered in the sun. The dock moved to adjust to the new weight. Turning around to see who it was now she was surprised it was someone she hadn't met.

"Care if I join you?" He asked, she could see he seemed to have a brush and paper.

"Umm, go ahead," she scooted over, faintly remembering the time Kakashi had joined her.

"I'm not the best at understanding the emotions of others but you seem upset," he guessed while setting his stuff down and getting ready to do whatever was on his mind.

"You could say I'm just fed up," she mumbled, a bit curious to what he was planning to do.

Seeing him start drawing she watched his sure brush strokes, noticing he was drawing a crane on the other side of the pond. Once he was done with the crane he drew a few trees and mimicked the reflection on the water, she was awed at how fast and skilled he is.

"You're really talented," she complimented. "Could you show me where I could get some supplies; I could never find a store for it?"

He looked up at her, "Haven't you been here for a few months already?"

"Well, yeah, but I haven't really been around town much," she replied a bit somberly.

His gaze swept across the trees before landing back on her, "Oh I see." Thinking back to one of the books he read about what to do when you meet someone new he realized he had skipped a step. "By the way, my name is Sai," he extended a hand in greeting.

Kagome perked up at the name, "Wait, you were there," she suddenly exclaimed. "You were one of the ones that found me in that forest." She shook his hand a bit happier, "Thank you for coming to my aid. I'm Kagome," she introduced herself with a smile.

Sai found a small smile naturally come to his lips as a rare event. Recalling the next step for making a new friend when that friend is upset he asked, "So what has you 'fed up'? I never found out why you looked like you came from a battle."

"Yeah, a battle inside a jewel against two demons that are made up of thousands of other demons," she grunted out, "and won," she included as an afterthought. "Then I come here and I'm practically being babysat. I even found myself in some old history books on priestesses, I'm the "Legendary Priestess of Time," and now look at me, it's pathetic," she spat out.

He nodded his head, showing he was following along, "I had saved the world more than a dozen times. If they think Pain scares me then they should try facing one of my deceased enemies."

Getting an idea she stood up, "Would you like to see a few?"

"Sure, why not?" He indulged her, wondering what some of these demons looked like.

"Okay, first there is Lord Fluffy, I mean," she laughed," Lord Sesshoumaru, he ended up becoming an ally in the end." She focused her chakra, and then before them was who she called Lord Sesshoumaru. "He was a powerful dog demon, even ruled the Western Lands. He could transform into a gigantic dog with acid in his saliva. Really, he was deadly, the most powerful demon I ever came across."

The she had her clone turn into Naraku, "This was our main enemy, his name is Naraku, he can shapeshift. This was one of his last forms before we defeated him outside of the jewel and then I defeated him inside the jewel. He would send thousands of demons at us to wear us out before he would send a puppet in to try and defeat us."

"This is Magatsuhi," her clone changed, "He is the one that was truly behind the whole thing, even pulling Naraku's strings from within the jewel. He had been a human that secretly lusted after the priestess Midoriko. They had an epic battle and when as she was drawn into the creatures massive jaws she seized the spirit of the demon and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the demons she bound within it still battled on until I finally defeated it."

"Naraku was created by a bandit by the name of Onigumo," she stated before continuing with the beginning of the whole story, "he was found badly burned by the Priestess Kikyo. She took pity on him and secretly treated his wounds to make the rest of his life better since he would never be able to move again. He began to lust after Kikyo and one night he gave himself to demons, including a spider demon and that was how Naraku came into existence. He made it look like her and her love InuYasha had betrayed one another. With the last of her life she bound InuYasha to the Goshinboku tree and as her last request it was asked that the jewel be burned with her body so she could guard it in the afterlife."

Her eyes dulled a little, "I am Kikyo's reincarnation, the jewel was reincarnated with me; I was born with it. It was ripped out of my side on the day of my 15th birthday when I was pulled 500 years into the past. I released InuYasha," her clone changed to him, while she produced another to look like Kikyo, "and ended up shattering the jewel. After that it was life or death on a near daily basis. Half of my soul was stolen to bring Kikyo back from the dead, I was kidnapped, and almost killed more than I can recall. In the end though we made many friends and allies, I succeeded and destroyed the jewel," she concluded, dispelling her clones.

"If Naraku and the jewel couldn't control me then I don't see how anyone else could, they were not even the only ones to try either," she commented, eyes narrowing as she glared at the end of the pier. "It's insulting to be reduced to this," she spat.

"How many enemies did you have," he questioned, wanting to know a bit more.

"Oh I don't know, hundreds maybe. Thousands if you count all the demons Naraku sent after us. There were moth demons, the four so-called War Gods, demon ninja, a wind sorceress, crow demons, Kaguya, Kanna of the Void, spider demons, snake demons, the Thunder Brothers, Yura of the Hair, phantoms, demon ink, possessed swords, formerly dead enemies, panther demon tribe. Honestly, you name it we probably had it," she sat down with a huff as she reminisced, getting lost in how many there really were.

"Could you make a transformation of some of them," he studied her, unsure if his request would be too much. She was quite good at transformations he noted.

"Sure," she stood back up.

Four demons appeared, one being much smaller than his actual size, "This is the Four War Gods, the turtle one was actually as big as the village and built like a fortress. The one with the blue braid is Ryura, he was basically the leader of the group."

Then she transformed the clones again, "The two guys are the Thunder brothers, the ugly looking one, Manten, kidnapped me to turn me into a hair tonic. Hiten used me as ransom to get the jewel shards at the beginning of our journey. The lady with black hair is an incarnation of Naraku, her name is Kagura but she betrayed Naraku in order to help us. He finally gave her the freedom she desired just to take her life in return. Kanna was a bit the same, InuYasha didn't want to defeat her but she also wanted to be free of Naraku."

She changed them yet again, "The sword is Sō'unga, he managed to break the seal at my shrine after being sent there when the Inu no Taishi, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father, had died in battle. He brought back the guy next to him, Takemaru, who was a human in love with the princess Izayoi, who is also InuYasha's mother. Next to them are the other forms they took. The sword is thankfully in the Hell it came from."

Wiping the sweat from her head she felt a little drained and sat back down. "I think that will have to be it for now, I'm a bit tuckered out," she admitted.

"You are really good at transformations," he acknowledged.

"Thank you, today was the first I tried it," she commented.

He looked at her with widened eyes, 'She only just learned today?'

Choosing to keep his comments to himself he carried on with the conversation. "I wonder what it would be like to go up against either of them," he shared his thoughts aloud.

"Heh, well I certainly wouldn't want to go up against some of them ever again. Naraku and that whole fiasco being top of the list; he was like a cockroach, once you thought he was dead then boom, there he is again," she lamented.

"Oh, I should show you my other companions, then this will have to be the last of it since it might take the rest of my strength," she stood up and before he could stop her just in case she overdid it and got herself killed, several poofs sounded off, leaving her a little woozy on her feet.

Sitting back she regained her breath after a few moments, "That took a lot," she mumbled.

Looking before him were several transformations. "That is Sango; she was like the sister I never had. She was a demon slayer with a younger brother named Kohaku that was under the control of Naraku. Next is Miroku, he was a Buddhist Monk with a cursed hand put there by Naraku. If he took the prayer beads off a wind tunnel would form and suck in anything in its path."

With a fond smile she gazed at the smallest of them, "That is Shippo, he was a fox demon left orphaned when the Thunder Brothers slayed his father. We took him in and he became like a son to me," she fought back her tears at seeing all of them.

"The priestess is Lady Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister and my mentor. She was always there for us and did a lot to help me learn my powers," her voice almost cracked when she looked at the final three. "The next three is my family; my mother, grandfather, and my younger brother who is holding our fat cat Buyo," she laughed lightly.

"They were always supportive, Souta thought InuYasha was the coolest and hero-worshipped him. My grandfather was always going on about different legends that I didn't believe until after I started experiencing a few on my own. My mother, she was the best. She cooked the best oden, she always seemed to know what I needed, and had the best advice," she smiled at them, implanting the image they made in her head before dispelling the jutsu.

"Do you plan to draw pictures of them?"

"Yes, that is what I would like to do, before the memories begin to fade away," hoping she could hang on to these pieces of a past that made up who she is today.

"We should go then, I need to stock up on some supplies," he stood up, waiting for her to follow.

With a happy look she got up and walked with him into town, ignoring the hateful looks that were being sent her way. When they reached the store he suggested a few supplies to create certain looks and blends, with his knowledge of the arts she was well supplied to give it a shot of her own. She yelled a thank you to him when he departed and she slowly began her trek back to her apartment, wanting to focus on learning her new hobby.

With the amount of empty space in her apartment it wasn't difficult to just pick a spot to dump everything and begin. She set up an easel with the paints and brushes in the living room while taking any pens and drawing supplies to her bedroom where she sprawled it across her bed.

While humming a tune she began the task of learning how to draw the people and demons of her past, crumpling papers up and not even bothering to get a trash bin. With careful strokes she attempted to draw her companions and family first, staying up late into the night with her determination to do it with perfection strong, not wanting a single detail out of place.

Her feet occasionally kicked back and forth in the air; the pile of crumpled papers grew in the corner of the room and spreading out. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated really hard before ripping the paper out and setting it aside with a few others.

In the afternoon of the next day, Yamato walked in hoping to cheer up his girlfriend with some hot lunch. Walking in he noticed how quiet the apartment was and the new bags of art supplies. Setting the stuff down on the table he knocked on the door frame before rounding the corner to her bedroom. He was quite surprised at the mess and a bit amused at the state of her figure.

Her hair was falling out of what he assumed to have been a top knot, she was sprawled out on her bed with pictures, art supplies, and crumpled papers around her while her face and arms had blots of blank ink on them. In the corner was a heaping pile of crumpled papers that he could only assume were drawings she messed up.

Deciding to let her be as he sat down at the table to eat his own food and save hers for later. He was at least glad that she found a hobby for the time being. If he wasn't so paranoid then he wouldn't have gone with the idea to keep her at the apartment as much as possible. He hated feeling like her jailer when he is supposed to be her boyfriend. She should come running to him, not be running from him in times of distress. With a thoughtful look he had decided to find a way to still keep her happy.

Kagome rarely left her apartment the next couple days; she just wanted all of them done in perfection so they replicate her memory of them. She began using the transformation jutsu so she can have them model for her. It hurt to see them to some degree since it wasn't really them but she buried it deep. Once she finished drawing her loved ones she began drawing the shrine, something that required larger paper.

It was once that was done that she drew pictures of mistress centipede, InuYasha pinned to the tree, and ones of enemies. It was in the middle of drawing a battle scene that she finally needed to take a break to eat. Not having anything to eat in her apartment she freshened up and left for Ichiraku's since ramen would hit the spot right then.

After arriving to the shop she sat there eating silently, something seemed a bit off lately with a few people and she hasn't seen Naruto lately. Watching others talk and eat, she was for once left alone with no one, besides the owner and his daughter, paying a lick of attention to her. She savored the silence and wondered how long this would go on. Finishing her meal she left enough for a generous tip and casually walked off, deciding it would be nice to have a few snacks and drinks at her place.

Reflecting back to her anger that she aimed at her boyfriend she felt guilty. He was only looking out for her and she snapped at him. Looking around her she hoped maybe she could find something to make up for it while she was out.

Later on that day she was finally back in her apartment putting a couple small bags of groceries away. She didn't give much of anything any thought as she went about opening up the fridge. A bit surprised she reached in and pulled out a carry-out box with a neat note pinned to it. 'Yamato had left this for me,' she opened it up seeing fried rice and breaded chicken with some sort of sauce on it.

Deciding to eat it when she is hungry again she sat back down with a drink, reclining against the wall as she stared outside at the blue sky. 'Now I feel even worse,' she thought.

That night she had trouble focusing on her drawing and after giving up she changed into her black shorts and a lilac colored top. With the lights off she attempted to sleep. It was hard to lay there feeling bad and wanting to be spending the night with him. 'Have I fallen in love,' she questioned herself. They had never said anything like that to one another, only going as far to say they care for the other.

Knocking on his door while holding her short, silky, white robe around her form it was soon answered by him looking a little surprised. "I couldn't sleep," she lamely stated, looking down at the floor with her blushing cheeks.

Yamato smiled and with an arm wrapped around her waist he ushered her inside while shutting the door. He kissed her immediately, his passion sweeping her off her feet. His hands grabbed her thighs and pulled them up to wrap around him as he pushed her up against the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she held his mouth to her.

His hands slipped over her shorts as her robe fell open. He ground his growing erection against her as their tongues battled. She was happy to find him shirtless as her hands slid over his back. She moaned feeling the heat building up. Grinding against him the wall suddenly disappeared from behind her. He quickly walked them into his room, lying her down on the mattress after he crawled on to it. Her blue eyes appeared to glow as the moonlight hit them, she was like an exotic angel and he was happy to note that she is in his bed. Running a hand up her body from where it was on her thigh until it was under her shirt he slowly began reveal her flesh to his eyes.

The shirt slowly creeped up and she held her arms up, sitting up a little as he tugged her robe out from under her. The sleeves were pushed up her toned arm, her dusty pink nipples finally being revealed to his gaze. Pulling her shirt and robe off the rest of the way he laid her back down while tossing the apparel off to the side. Pressing his body flush to hers he captured her lips as the black shorts they both wore were discarded with the rest of the clothes. His tender touches were sending fire through her and slowly he made love to her.

Waking the next morning she was sore and the only one in the messy bed. Pulling her robe around her she found breakfast set out with a note on it. Picking it up she was a bit saddened to find he was called away with others for a mission that may take a few days or more. Not holding it against him, life will most likely be like this until he is released from service.

She sat eating breakfast a bit happy he still found the time to do something so sweet and thoughtful. It appeared to already be late morning. It was quiet but as she caught her eye on the gift of champagne and chocolate she wondered if she could finally have that girl's night. Getting up with a grin she cleaned her dishes and set out to do the laundry, not wanting the spots of blood to set any longer. She flushed a little, realizing she is no longer a virgin.

Humming a tune she set out to give the whole place a good cleaning. It would be a nice gesture in return to have it looking almost spotless when he returns. Walking about that day she was happy to soak in the tub after cleaning both apartments. She was bound to surprise Ino when she finds the flowers still alive and beautiful. Scrubbing her skin really good she got set to buy some goodies and a television.

Walking into a flower shop she was excited to see the familiar blonde. "Hello Ino," she called with a cheery smile.

"Kagome, it's been a while," she returned the smile. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you. I was hoping we could have that girl's night finally if you and the others are not busy," the invitation making the blonde girl grin.

"Count me in! Should I bring anything?"

"Whatever you think would be fun, I've never done this before so I'm just winging it," she explained.

"Don't worry, tonight is going to be great!" She waved farewell to her new friend as she walked out the door after handing her the invitation.

As she continued to make her way through the village she was surprised to see Lady Tsunade suddenly charging at her with Lady Shizune looking worried as usual. "Kagome!"

Kagome gulped, hoping she wasn't in trouble for something. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"I heard you are having a girl's night at your place," she hinted.

"Yes," she smiled, happy she doesn't appear to be in any trouble as she handed them each an invitation. "I was hoping to invite TenTen and I heard there is a Hinata as well that everyone is friends with. It would be nice to finally meet her."

Tsunade's eyes had shown how happy she was to be invited. "You know what, TenTen is actually away on a mission but I'm sure she will feel happy to know she had been invited by you. I can find Hinata and give her this one," she offered.

"Thank you so much, I don't even know what she looks like so I could have passed her a thousand times already," she rambled, happy she didn't have to try and guess which kunoichi would fit the personality she had been described she has.

"No worries, I will head that way right now," they waved farewell to each other and Kagome carried on with her bag of goodies to find a television and movie player in case they watch something.

Getting home she attempted to decorate the place a little, a knock at the door had her interrupted in trying to make it look less tacky. Opening it up she was happy to see the one she needed, "Ino, I'm so glad you came early."

"Really," she asked, having wondered if Kagome would appreciate it or not.

"Yes, I been trying to make the place look nicer but I have never really decorated anything before," showing her the still very empty apartment.

Taking in the place she was quick to start, "You're right, it is a good thing I came early to help you with this. Wait, how are the flowers still alive?"

"Part of my power as a priestess I found out a while ago. I was hoping you would notice," she smiled.

"That is so amazing!" She gushed at her friend.

She was quick to help her decorate and finish cleaning it after the mess the television packaging had made. Washing their hands off she looked satisfied at her handiwork and then focused on these drawings she could see scattered in the bedroom.

"So what are these drawings of," picking up a battle scene?

"That one is a battle scene from when we were fighting against the sword Sō'unga. If you fall into the large cracks there it would take you straight to hell. In fact the others are behind a barrier because Hell was trying to pull you in. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are on the other side battling together against the evil sword," she explained, seeing the surprised face Ino displayed.

"Wow, so these are your memories and events of your past," she stated, slowly going through each one.

Then there was a second knock on her door and she found the others showing up. With a happy smile she welcomed them into her home, Ino was quick to draw their attention to the pictures and after they were all pinned on to the wall in order of occurrence she was able to show them a little bit about her, only half of them were colored at that point but she was still proud of her hard work.

Tsunade was quickly growing to respect the young woman that landed in her care. She is certainly talented and brave. After they were basically introduced to some of her past they were quick to get going with a party.

With a sudden 'pop' the cork on the champagne went sailing through the air. Glasses were filled and with a quick tapping of the glasses they all shouted, "Cheers!"

It was an intense game, they all sat with baited breath while Hinata squirmed in her seat, face bright red, "So Hinata, who is it?" Tsunade prodded again even though the majority of them knew the answer but wanted to get her to admit to it.

"Well," she stammered, "You see," she pushed her fingers together, "It is," she hesitated, her voice getting squeaky. Then with a sudden shout, "Naruto," she buried her face in her hands.

"Yes! She finally admits it!" Sakura cheered while Kagome giggled at the surprised face Hinata revealed.

"What?!" She managed to get out.

"We already knew who it was, we just wanted you to admit it out loud," Shizune chimed in with a laugh.

"But how," she thought, thinking she had been good at disguising her feelings.

"Oh come on Hinata, you are always blushing and being shy around Naruto, even fainting several times," Sakura pointed out, having seen it first-hand several times.

Kagome giggled again, all of their cheeks were a bit rosy, the chocolate was almost gone, and she was as happy as a lark having them over for company. Putting in a movie next they all sat around with big bowls of popcorn.

"Boo!" They shouted and tossed popcorn at the television when the guy said the wrong thing to a girl that utterly loved him.

"You suck," Tsunade shouted at him.

They all laughed and continued with the show and next thing they were CRYING.

Tissues pulled out they sobbed their asses off as the ending of the movie came with the lovers dying whilst holding hands as rose petals floated down around them while their blood leaked out. Sniffing as she got up to get the garbage can Kagome was still happy to have had such an awesome night.

"So Kagome, how are you and Yamato? Where is he anyways,"?" Ino asked.

"We are doing great but right now he is on a mission, I guess I must have slept like a log since I never heard him leave," she laughed, trying to cover up the fact it was because he had worn her out in bed.

"Who are you guys interested in," she dodged any further bullets.

"Well Sakura and I used to be constant rivals over Sasuke but I think Sai is hot too," Ino jabbered.

Sakura immediately deflated at the simple mentioning of Sasuke, everyone eyed her for a few moments before carrying on. "I was in love with a man but he passed away in the last war, I haven't had feelings like that for anyone else since then," Tsunade supplied.

Kagome turned to Ino, "I think you and Sai will make a great couple Ino, he is the one that showed me where to get the art supplies. Have you two been on a date yet?"

Ino pushed away any jealousy she might have felt, "No, but he did call me gorgeous once. I always seem to go after the difficult ones but no matter, I will get him eventually," she enthused.

They all smiled and carried on with the night, eventually passing out in her living room with quite the mess to clean up in the morning. Kagome left with Shizune to gather a large enough breakfast for all of them and was happy to have these new and wonderful friends to share it with.

After the place was straightened up and they had a fun morning, they all departed to go back to their own homes, Tsunade suggesting they hit the town tonight for Karaoke. Though a bit nervous they all agreed, Kagome happily pampered herself with the other gifts and found an outfit she could wear with the infinity scarf.

'A little fun never hurt anyone,' she said to herself before applying her chapstik and heading out the door to meet up with everyone.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted as he appeared next to her, noticing the extra effort she put into looking nice that evening.

"Hi Kakashi," she greeted him in return.

"You are looking a little dressed up, what's the occasion," he asked, not judging her by appearance.

"Well last night I had a girl's night at my place but tonight we are meeting up to have a girl's night out and sing Karaoke," she informed him, setting off several alarms in his heads.

"I see," he replied, wondering if any of them might be good at singing. "Do you sing often," he asked, hoping to judge if his curiosity would be worth possibly damaging his hearing.

"I used to sing in school a lot for choir, I even had a solo a few times. It has been a while but I just hope to have fun," she smiled up at him.

'Well, if she was given a solo then it can't be bad, I guess I will stay for a few drinks and monitor this girl's night out they are having,' he decided. "I will join you guys, make sure no one interrupts this fun sounding night," he gave himself a good cover.

That night as he sat there drinking he was really taken aback at just how good she could sing. She wasn't even the only one, they were all quite skilled and to make it worse they were good dancers too. With another rock that suddenly appeared in his hand he flicked it at a drunken man that was getting too close to Sakura.

'I didn't think I would actually have to live up to my words,' he thought a bit sourly as he remained with his hidden stash of stones, using them to keep other males around them.

The next song that came up, "Next Contestant," was a bit too fitting if not for the fact it is Kagome singing it and not being his girlfriend.

He may not be beating the guys off per say but he sure was using his speed to knock a few out before they could succeed at groping her. Each of the women brought their own set of horn dogs looking to scratch an itch. Thankfully the night ended much earlier than he thought it would since they were drinking quite heavily. With a relieved sigh he offered to escort Kagome home on the behalf of his buddy.

Watching her, she was at least able to walk on her own. "Lady Tsunade sure did get the drinks piled into you guys," he joked, watching her walk with little grace.

"All in the name of fun," she quipped back with hiccup.

He laughed, "I suppose so."

She began rambling about random things from the night they just had to why the sky is blue. It was quite interesting he had to say for some of it but she is quite intelligent. He let her rambles fill in the quiet as they slowly made their way to whichever apartment she decided to pass out in. Once he had her to the apartment doors and seen her make her way in he bid her goodnight and headed off with his book already in hand.

Slowly, a week passed by. Kagome went back to her training and joined Ino at the shop, finally being able to enjoy the hot springs as well now that she had ones to enjoy it with. Though she definitely missed her boyfriend she will just have to find a way to keep herself busy when he is away on missions, from what she can tell the Hokage highly respects his skills and puts a lot of faith in them.

Walking out the door to a new day she finally got in the habit of wearing her ninja tools. Lady Tsunade was adamant about it, giving her direct instructions.

"Kagome, I must speak with you on a serious note," she gathered her attention. Spreading a map out in front of her she pointed to the areas circled. "These are entrances to the tunnels that will take the residents of Konoha to the evacuation point located in the Hokage Monument. I want you to focus on protecting those areas from enemy attacks. Focus from here forward on doing so and keep safe," she ordered.

"I understand, Lady Tsunade," her role was to protect, something that fit her just fine.

Her stroll through the village was peaceful as she watched the citizens go about their daily routine. A young girl passed her shouting for her grandma to hurry up. She smiled at the scene before continuing on. Unfortunately she couldn't get a good enough hold of her power to engulf the village and it would be hard to know when to do so since an attack could come at any time without warning.

The fact she could protect critical parts was going to have to be good enough, even should something happen to her, using something as an anchor should be enough to last an attack. She had it all set and that would enable her to move between the barriers in case of heavy attacks between them.

Today she will focus on speed, since she will need it to get between each mark of the village that she is to protect. Creating three clones they split up, going top speed to each of their designated marks and back, she also was gifted leg weights to help develop her muscles further. Until such a time comes that the village is attacked, she will continue to wear them.

Her other new skill that she is trying to develop is a flat shield that can repel incoming attacks to a large area. If she could do this it might help but first she needs to have it grow in strength and size. She will have to give it her all now because time was already running out and there was no stopping time for her.

Each day she has done this ever since she woke up from her girl's night out. She wants to protect this village and give back when it will need her and this is the best way she can do it. She has to be stronger and more in control.

"Again," she shouted as her and the clones met up and spread apart.

Hours later she dropped over in exhaustion before could even reach her bed, most days she knew that she never reached her bed but every morning she woke up in it. She was warned each night when she needed to quite or she would kill herself. The Anbu became a bit critical to her not overdoing it too much and she figured they were the ones that always put her in bed for some reason.

Each morning though she woke up thankful to be on something so soft and so before she went on her morning routine she whispered a thanks to them and prayed for each of their safety. Walking off to shower she began pulling her shirt off before shutting the door to the bathroom.

Entering the stream of water she let it soothe her muscles as she scrubbed the grit off her skin and rinsed her of the impurities. It was her pleasure at the beginning of the day and helped her center herself. The flow of water rushed over her head and down her body as she focused on what would be her focus of that day. Preparing her mentally and physically before finally turning the water off when it ran clear.

With a good meal in her she began the rest of her day, pushing to start out as fast as possible, creating more clones today than the day before to keep up her training. With the weights in place they took off as routine as usual. Today would be a day like any other but who knew about the next.

As usual she ended the day in any manner but as she sat at her breakfast that morning something was telling her to stay in the village and watch, her instincts were warning her and she would no fool as to not listen to them. Finishing up she cleaned around her home and tidied up a bit.

It was sunny and she could see that same young girl and her grandma out in the village again that day. The two always made her smile. Walking through the market area she watched for any disturbances, her instincts were never wrong but she had no proof beyond that. She could feel the Anbu members with her are on edge because they noticed she is on edge. Her abrupt change in routine, right down to breakfast had set the alarms off slowly for them.

Waiting to figure it out she slowly made her way to a part of the village where she might have a better vantage point. It would be useful to watch things from above. Reaching a tall building in the center she stood there, the Anbu appearing alongside her.

"What is it Lady Kagome," one of them questioned from beside her as she was surrounded in case of attack.

"My instincts, they are warning me that something is about to happen. I learned long ago to trust them, something will happen today, I just don't know what or how it will take place," her voice serious as she spread her aura out to feel for anything in the village at all out of place, anything evil or remotely threatening.

"Have you detected anything," they asked, feel the brush of her power wash over him and recede back.

"No, not yet at least but I think for now I will prepare myself for what is certain to be a long day," she settled down and began to meditate; this will ensure she can use her power to its fullest extent.

This will be quite the test today. The Anbu will wake her from her meditative state should anything happen in the meantime, she trusts them to do anything to keep her safe at this point but they will also have to trust her to do the right thing when the time comes.

Kage stood watch, each of them had become attached to their charge, it was just impossible not to but it had also meant it was easier for them to interact with her and do little things. Her stubbornness could get her killed just from overdoing it in training and so they took it upon themselves to inform her when she was closing in on her chakra limit. Her dedication had prompted them to get her in bed each night as she collapsed shortly after entering her place.

Now, usually hidden in the shadows, they can keep her company. Letting her know how much further she went as they coach her quietly from where they hid. They helped to guide her to become stronger, faster.

He watched her affectionately for some time before going back to watching out for anything wrong, he didn't doubt her for a second. He doubted any of them would doubt her, she always picked up on things that were supposed to be hidden but her senses also included her other power and that is what tipped the scales. He also noticed she has better eyesight than most but could focus her power to enhance it further.

She is strong, of that he already knew but still, she is new to this future and knowledge is critical. With that lack of knowledge meaning she has a lack of experience; it would cripple her easily just like she was almost kidnapped so easily by two other ninja. With that handicap still in existence, they need to continue to watch out for her until she is no longer a target.

The day was still going on peacefully, she was finally rousing from her meditation and after adjusting to the bright day she insisted they all go and eat. That was something else she did, she always prepared a bento for each of them and let them eat in peace from their designated spots since she isn't supposed to know their identity. It was just another trait that endeared them to her.

"I must say this is a great recipe that Shizune gave me," hearing their various sounds of agreement.

They sat in a park for a brief bit before she began to head to her main mark, the Hokage Monument; from there she will watch over the village and can hit most of her marks that are near that point. Anything else she will have to make clones to help her do her duty.

Sitting up top she waited, she knew her patience will pay out, it will not be long. Seeing something in the sky she watched it fall to the ground, it appeared to be a woman. She focused her eyes a bit more, and they glowed purple in reaction to her powers. The Anbu noticed her tensing and watching something. She stood up suddenly, peering over the cliff edge, something that would be dangerous for another.

She felt a burst of chakra and soon could see the barrier unit heading to check out the location of entry but she could see they were already gone. "It's time," she said, alerting them right before several explosions rocked the village.

Forming her bow she started with her spells, casting one over each arrow before firing it off into a precise mark to make an invisible barrier before the monument. She continued firing them off, one by one until seven targets were finished. Placing one on top of the monument she formed the signals to create seven clones and spread them out to their targets before taking off to her own.

The ground vibrated, buildings collapsed, and she barely caught one with a shield, allowing the pedestrians to get out of the way before letting it come down as she darted out of the way. Pushing forward she directed people to get down to the tunnels, stabbing an arrow into the ground to protect the entrance.

"Hurry, hurry! Come this way and use the tunnels to evacuate!" Her instruction caught several eyes and ears before she headed to her next location. Each clone had ten points and then she had seventeen, nine were already done.

The village was clearly under attack and soon the Anbu were busy trying to stop some of the explosions but it was fruitless. She came to a point where several ninja were hurt and barely clinging to life. Dropping down on her knees she healed the most critical ones first. Getting them to the point where they can move again.

"I'm sorry that I can't do more, there are more wounded that will need my help," she apologized to them as they got to their feet.

"Lady Kagome, you have done a lot, we are grateful to have you on our side," one of them thanked her before they all took off.

Watching for any other explosions or enemies she continued on, already feeling this will take quite the toll on her body if this is what she can expect. She had already given her clones a lot of energy to make the barriers but to also help out the injured she figured would be on their way as well. Never had she expected this many wounded so fast.

Just securing barriers will be quite the task but somehow she will have to do it. 'What is the purpose of a full out attack, I thought they were after Naruto and maybe myself?'

Another missile hit down close to where she was and sent her sliding off to the side as she regained her balance. Looking at the rubble she could already tell the lives in it were lost, tears collected in her eyes as she noticed the hand of a child. 'This isn't fair, the children are innocent!'

Hardening her gaze she knew that protecting the tunnels and finding a way to detect those missile attacks might help her save more lives. Keeping tabs on her surroundings she skated forward, over the rubble in her path and frantic citizens, shooting an arrow down at her next point before landing on the ground and directing the citizens towards it.

Watching the sky she could see another missile and shot a shield up towards it, bracing herself as it exploded and shattered her shield. In the aftermath she had saved the village from more damage. 'If the missiles are that strong I will need to find a better way to stop the explosion from hurting the surroundings without expending so much energy,' she determined.

That was when she decided it might be best to also deal with the one dishing them out. Eyes hardened it will be the next thing on her list if nothing else came up. Slowly her clones came back to her, giving her back the left over energy until only one other was left. She could deal with that, she has to.

The village around her was going to shambles; she approached her last point as she thought on what her clones brought back as knowledge. Ahead of her was that familiar cape, right in front of the entrance. 'They were waiting for me,' she realized as her last clone came back after disengaging after the last tunnel when it was almost captured.

Coming to a stop she landed lightly on the ground, looking ahead at the orange-haired male. 'What use could they possibly have for me or is it I am now classed as a threat?'

The Anbu were still around her but they suddenly had to deal with a large buffalo that had been charging towards her. 'Please be okay,' she silently pleaded as she glanced at them from over her shoulder.

"So you figured out I would be coming here, did you?" She asked, stalling for time as she waited for a distraction to finish her last point.

"You being one so pure it wasn't hard to figure out once I had seen your clones spreading out protecting certain areas of interest. You will be coming with me," he stated.

"And if I refuse," she tested, figuring the answer out ahead of time.

"Then I will use force," he confirmed her thoughts.

"Why," she asked, "Why do this, there are innocents getting hurt," her eyes flashed with sorrow as she remembered the child's hand hanging out of the rubble.

"Pain, so everyone may know pain so true peace can happen," he said, being labeled a hypocrite in her eyes. "Enough talk, you're stalling," he declared and charged, almost catching her by surprise at the sudden attack.

"Kuso," she swore and dodged out of the way just barely. He was so fast she ended up focusing her power into her eyes to gain better vision.

She still wasn't skilled in combat, not enough to face one of them. Leading him away from the tunnel she jumped to the roof top and took in the scene of several large animal summons destroying the village. She could see other Anbu off in the distance trying to stop some dog creature as mud came pouring from the sky; a large cat vault suddenly appeared and sealed a rhinoceros before burying into the ground.

Dodging an attack she evaded his reach and went air-borne, thinking on her feet she sent a beam of her power at him, watching it get absorbed and have no effect. 'But how,' the familiar scene brought Miroku and his wind tunnel to mind.

'He sent this one after me on purpose,' she realized as yet another attack was absorbed. 'They know my weakness is close combat so they sent someone that I can only fight with close combat,' she knew she was screwed.

All she could do is just try to stay out of his reach and dodge his attempts at grabbing her. The buffalo was next to the building they were on and with a toss of its head the building began to crumble. Feeling the sudden jerk of the building she began to dart away when she noticed the people down below. Without even thinking about it she took off towards them, hands glowing as she made the shield appear. She lost her balance for second and landed on the pavement hard, still holding up the shield above the stunned people.

When they realized they should be running while they can one called out to get the rest going and soon the area was clear, all except for her. 'I don't have enough time,' it was a fact. There was only ten feet between the ground and the falling building parts. Her arms shook as the strain of holding it up began to tax them. More parts of the building collapsed on to the pieces already on the shield causing it to shatter. She dived to get out of the way but as she knew, there wasn't enough time.

The Preta Path Pain watched on from where he landed on another building, seeing her display of power. With the building collapsed on top of her he assumed she might be dead and would have to collect her body. He jumped down and began walking towards the debris when it began to shift.

Slowly a hand came out, pushing away more parts of the building as he watched her unbury herself. When the opening was enlarged she finally stood up and jumped out of it, sporting numerous injuries as she watched him carefully. She flared her power and surprising him even further, before his eyes all of it was healed. She took up a defensive position and prepared for any further attempts by him. Coming up with an idea she grabbed several stones from the ground as she evaded him once more.

Charging them with power she sent them flying at him, each giving an extra punch if they hit, of which only two did as he dodged the rest. His eyes narrowed at the noticeable damage she had done, thinking carefully since she seems to be capable of thinking quickly on her feet.

Several ninja then took her place and that was enough of a distraction for her to jump up and shoot her target and make her get away. She headed for the massive explosions that were happening near the monument. Landing in front of it she took up guard on the other side of her barrier, she went about healing the wounded in the area with a few clones, transporting them into the evacuation area.

She could see giant slugs spreading out healing the people, looking up to the Hokage tower she could feel the Lady Hokage up there with her Anbu. It was clear this is her summons when she had felt her chakra spike suddenly before these slugs appeared from that area. Keeping an eye out for anymore Pain's she could see the damage to the village grow exponentially shortly after an odd bird was in the sky.

Gritting her teeth she wished she could have prevented this, become better at controlling her powers and made a strong barrier that could have prevented this destruction. Then he arrived and she stumbled backwards when he was suddenly a few feet in front of her just on the other side of the barrier. His palm came out and she hitting the ground digging into it with a kunai as she was being pulled towards him and the edge of her barrier.

'No!' she panicked, sending a force field at him to push him away.

The diversion had side-tracked him just enough to stop him and she put more distance between them, not wanting to fight any of the Pains in close combat, something she is inexperienced with. Charging up her body she stood at the ready for the next attack. Several ninja came at him and he repelled them away while his eyes remained trained on her.

"You will bring peace to a world of ninja," he stated.

"Destruction like this will not bring peace, it will only bring more pain and a tyrant ruler," she quipped back, her temper beginning to flare.

"Almighty pull," he said and she found herself being sucked towards him. Using a few hand signals she used a transformation jutsu to appear in front of her in the form of Sō'unga. He had to jump out of the way and dispel it once more before landing back in place and appraising her wit.

The giant bird summon was in eyesight and came at the barrier in a nose dive. Seeing the creature she knew the barrier needed more power to withstand it. Running to the arrow she knelt down feeding it her power to withstand the attack. The barrier shimmered with the collision but she was happy it still held. With her eyes back on the Deva Path Pain in front of her she felt out of breath.

"You are already tired, how much longer do you plan to keep this up, I have more chakra and stamina than you," he stated.

"I will stand strong as long as I possibly can," she stated once more. When the pull came she used a few clones to hold her back as they clung to a boulder. Just as it ended her clones dispersed and she began breathing heavily.

Seeing a lizard creature about to attack several citizens from behind him she threw a ball of her power at it, distracting it long enough for the people to get more distance. Collecting more energy in the palm of her hands she shot a beam at it, singing it long enough for other Anbu to step in and take control.

It wasn't looking good for her; he will soon be able to pull her out of this barrier if something didn't happen soon...


	19. Chapter 19

3-29-2015

Hey everyone, I might not have much up for chapters for the rest of the week. My craft show is this Saturday so I'm busy making jewelry on... Well it's April Fool's day but this isn't a joke. My wrists have been increasingly hurting in these last few chapters so now that I have an ice pack and Advil I'm hoping it will go away but I need to keep a move on with the necklaces. If you're curious my business is Classy By Nature. I have a few websites for it but I'm currently working on a light blue/mint and white necklace. Halfway through with one and then two more to go before I start on a new version to the teal and burgundy multi-layer necklace. I guess you could say my wrist won't be getting a rest anytime soon since it is 2:47 AM… lol but I got a new idea to add on to the fight scene that was inspired by the review VirusYoukaiChild. Thank you everyone for the reviews, it really puts a smile on my face and is very rewarding

Taking Chances

Chapter 19

Kage and the others were effectively separated from their charge. The buffalo was stronger than they imagined as they attempted large scale techniques to take it down. He couldn't see Kagome anymore; she had taken off after she was able to escape the Pain that was in the area. He swore under his breath as they continued to struggle against the animal summon.

Tsunade was worried when it was reported that Kagome had been separated from the Anbu assigned to her and now the Anbu stationed around her had informed her she was trying to keep away from the one that was in the forest a couple weeks ago. He was after her just as she predicted. 'Hang in Kagome, Naruto will be here soon,' she hoped.

Kagome was losing out; it was on her mind to just use up her chakra and forfeit her life like she had heard would happen. She hoped that they couldn't use her if she is dead. Creating more clones she was held back by them but this time it was stronger and they lost out, disappearing as she was pulled out of the barrier.

Like a magnet she was attracted to his hand where he has some power to force her to him. Grabbing her kunai she tossed it at him and she went flying right by him as he was forced to get out of the way again. Readying her shuriken she flicked her wrist, delaying him further as she drew out the battle.

Many were watching as they fled to go around them and into the barrier, one ninja held back, waiting for their chance to strike. Kagome did her best to keep everyone out of the battle but as she swayed a little on her feet she knew that if nothing else happened then it would be the inevitable. She hated to think of it that way but it was the truth.

Forming her bow she shot off arrows at him in rapid succession, anything to keep him busy at this point. Watching him dodge she added a spell to the next ones before launching them, watching them explode upon her activation.

"Look around you Kagome, you are only stalling the inevitable," he declared.

He waited for her next attack, he could see she was still being stubborn about coming with him but knew it couldn't be helped. She has not yet seen the Leaf village in a bad light so he is the bad guy in her eyes. Once she is given a chance to see things his way then he is certain she will not be able to stand by any of the villages once their treacherous pasts are revealed.

Kakashi was in pursuit of finding Kagome when he landed just in time to stop the rod from claiming Iruka's life. He hoped by taking out one of the Pain's he could give her and the village a fighting chance as he prepared for his battle.

The other Pain coming had not been lucky for him though. Choza quite possibly sacrificed his life to save his son's, just as a parent should. Hearing Choji crying he spoke up from where he was crushed in the rubble, giving the younger ninja the courage and drive to take the information they had gathered to their Hokage. Having seen the other Pain leave he was glad at least one was taken down, until it came back to life...

Urging Choji to get moving he watched a missile came out of the head, aimed at taking Choji out to prevent him from giving away crucial information. The missile took off and he prepared his eye, he knew with this one last move it would claim his life but for the sake of Choji and the village, it was worth it.

There were only a couple feet between Choji and the missile, it was closing in and if something didn't happen fast his life would be forfeit. He was running as fast as he could, being more of a guy based on bulk rather than speed and stamina, he wouldn't last long if the missile didn't get off his trail.

Following the trail they took his eye widened, Kakashi got it set. When they were finally going in a straight path he launched his counter attack and activated the Kamui Technique, sucking up the missile just like he did the nail and Deidara's arm. Feeling fatigued he could breathe easy now that Choji was safe. Looking up at the blue sky above he knew now was his time as his eyes slowly slid close.

Kagome prepared herself, focusing on her two powers she attempted something she had only done once in training by accident. With her arms extended outwards and hands cupped she gathered both powers into a swirling vortex. Opening her fingers the vortex shot out of her palms hitting Pain just barely before he moved out of the way. With the same idea she copied a move of Kagura's while he was distracted. Five mini tornadoes shot at him, he dodged each one but didn't realize what her true aim was until it was too late. He was caught up in her dancing tornadoes as they turned into large swirling vortexes.

Preparing for his next move she created three clones, each of them lining up on either side of him, making the hand signs for a barrier she learned from the Anbu, trapping him inside with the tornadoes as he did his best to avoid them in such cramped quarters. She watched him warily, hoping it might be a victory.

He had to give her credit where it was due; she certainly is creative and is a fast learner. He never would have thought she could pull off these moves and wondered where she got the extra power to pull off the techniques. He was certain a few minutes ago that she was running low, unless she actually is and has instead decided to be reckless and forfeit her life. Standing in the middle of the swirling masses he used his almighty push power, sending the tornadoes into the barrier and destroying it and the clones in the process.

In front of him he could see the growing fatigue as she dodged out of the way trying to hide it, forcing her body to take even and controlled breaths. She was trying to fool him into thinking she can still fight, most likely figuring he would be more apt to play with her rather than basically go in for the kill. It was clever, he will give her that but it didn't change the fact that she failed at fooling him and she is running out of options.

Getting tired of the stare down he began to use his pull but she had been waiting and ready. Gathering her whips she went into a spin, his pull put him right in her path and range. His Akatsuki robe tore as he was caught up in the whirlwind of her whips, making several slashes before he was sent flying into a nearby building. It buckled under the intensity and crashed around him, if not for the fact that this body is already dead it could have knocked him out if not killed him. Pulling out of the rubble he studied her and was satisfied that her adrenaline was leaving her. With a plan in mind he put it in motion.

"Take a real good look. Your Hokage will not be able to last much longer with trying to protect all of those that are still alive," he stated, they both turned their heads towards the tower as part of it crumbled from an anger filled punch. "I believe even she is beginning to understand."

"Lady Tsunade wouldn't give up on her village," she was certain. "She has faith in us just like we have faith in her," her assuring words were met with a harsh laugh.

"Oh then I assume you believe there is still all that much of a village for her to have faith in," he watched her narrow her eyes, obviously considering his words as she tried to gather her breath.

"Let me point a few things out to clear up your confusion. Several are dead, your jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki has yet to appear. He is possibly one of your strongest ninja and yet he is not making an appearance to defend his village. That wood-style user has yet to make an appearance which leads me to believe he is not within the village which is also quite unfortunate," he began to drawl out.

"Your Hokage might perish with the next attack, she has already expended a lot of her chakra, your Anbu guards are scattered around the village in their desperation to find you but none have thought to come this way yet. On top of that one of your most recognized and capable ninja, Kakashi Hatake, is dead from over doing it with his chakra. He played possum on me quite well but this time he is definitely dead," he announced to her, watching as she was getting ready to cry over her dead friend.

"You're wrong," she yelled defiantly.

"Am I, you seem to have sensory abilities, why not feel him out for yourself. Even the slug that is healing people had moved on past him, thus relaying back to Lady Tsunade of his death. He is over there, crushed between the debris of the collapsed buildings," he pointed in the direction to help her out.

"It was just exhaustion," she weakly replied, as her aura touched him.

"And that is deadly to a ninja. Once you exhaust all of your chakra it kills you and that is what he did. He quite possibly would have been paralyzed regardless so it was better this than living with only the ability to move a fraction of his body," the crude answer received a watery glare from her as she fought off the torrent of tears that threatened to escape.

He watched on as a couple made tracks down her face before she wiped them away, her gaze serious once more. "How do you call this peace?" She yelled at him, angry that he could even suggest this would bring anything like peace to the era of ninja. "That is like my deceased enemy, which tortured others back in the Feudal Era, saying it is for the good of all man and demon kind! Destruction like this doesn't lead to peace; a hero stepping up is what brings peace!"

"Oh, so you know how this all works then," he egged her on. Letting her get worked up because when she comes crashing down it will be for the count.

"Yes! I fought alongside many others and we won! We ended the pain and suffering by defeating him first and then I defeated that stupid jewel that used him like a puppet! They may not have gotten their lives back but at least they could begin to move past the pain and suffering they had endured. Those who were deemed natural enemies were then allies and even friends, if we could do it back then I am certain people can do it now!" He shook his head at her, she still didn't get it.

"Then what happened, a new war or was it eternal peace?" He mocked her, riling her up once more on purpose.

She stood silent, he had caught her there. The wars were even worse after that leaving entire cities destroyed and deemed unlivable. Even in the Feudal Era there were still wars among the human lords, it wasn't true peace.

"People betray each other, it's a fact. Itachi Uchiha had slaughtered his clan before joining the Akatsuki. He was then killed by his own brother who has also defected from the village and joined the Akatsuki in our efforts. He has attempted to kill his own best friend Naruto and teammate Sakura who loves him. Hate will always exist in this world," he sounded out with a voice of reason.

Kagome stood, unbelieving at what he said, "That can't be true! Itachi wanted me to protect the village; he helped me get away and was even adamant that I not get caught by your group!"

He considered her words, it was certainly something new to discover Itachi had in a way betrayed him, "That may be but anyone here will inform you that he did in fact slaughter his clan, only leaving his little brother alive. He even tortured his mind during a confrontation when he attempted to capture the jinchuriki. He attacked leaf ninja including Kakashi, these are all facts," letting her decide what to make out of the truth.

It was silent for several moments and he grew tired of the squabble. "We are done with this chit chat, it is time that you come with me and take your new position in this world and the next," he avowed and prepared himself.

Putting more power into this attack he knew she was finally exhausted of all other avenues after having expended so much energy into protecting the village and making clones which had in turn protected others along the way. She was out of weapons and both powers were low as well as her adrenaline. Using the pull she lifted easily into the air.

She was just a few feet from him when he could see the attack coming from a kunoichi of the village. With his pull it added to the speed and she was suddenly hit with several kunai to the back before a barrage of shuriken ripped into her skin and imbedded into her back.

"See Kagome, you fought hard to protect this village and the people within it and even you were betrayed, this pain is real and it came from a ninja of this village. Remember that before you try to use your strength to be stubborn," seeing the agony run through her as her eyes grew wide from the stinging pain that assaulted her.

"When no one in the village would sell out Naruto Uzumaki, you easily betrayed a comrade. Why is that?" Curious but figuring she will only prove him right in some sense.

"She is not a comrade and is not a leaf ninja. All she is is a hindrance and a liability," the kunoichi responded as if he insulted her for calling that woman her comrade. He had seen her watching Kagome with jealousy in her eyes, he wasn't quite certain why she was so jealous but it was nonetheless the truth.

He held her up with his arms, she gasped in pain as she slumped against him as her knees gave out as the strength in her body rapidly receded. Pulling a kunai from her back he sent it flying back at the kunoichi, getting her in the stomach with it before she pulled it out and retreated. Holding her to him he left the village and went deep into the forest surrounding it knowing much destruction will still take place.

Setting her down in the roots at the bottom of a tree he carefully pulled the weapons from her back as he watched her bite her lip to keep from screaming out. The weapons were extracted making her wounds bleed more. With the tools scattered around him he sat back.

"I will have to leave you here for now while I finish in the village. Your healing abilities should be enough until I return," and then he was gone, leaving her on the forest floor a good distance from the village.

Kagome could feel her body being attacked; she realized that it was some kind of poison. Her breathing grew labored as a cold sweat gathered on her body; she was soon racked with chills as each second passed by slowly. Her pumping blood grew loud in her ears and with her last coherent thought, 'I'm not healing,' she realized as her body grew ill.

Kage and the others were forced to abandon the buffalo, having struggled to get rid of it. They spread out across the village looking for their charge. He paused in his journey when he spotted Pain talking with their Hokage. 'Kagome isn't with him,' taking that as a good sign.

He wasn't sure what was being said but the guerilla tactics were suddenly stopped. The summons vanished and the other Pains retreated from the village. Watching the one before him rise up into the air before the sun he could see the Hokage looked panicked as she left the tower. Looking around him he spotted Kakashi crushed within the rubble, 'he couldn't be,' seeing his still form he waited, tensed up for him to show a sign of life.

He could see the Akimichi's down there, it looked like the son was still able but he went from tears of happiness since apparently his father was still alive to tears of sorrow when his eyes landed back on the jonin teacher. 'He's dead,' he realized, it was hard to believe but it was true.

About to head down there and pull his body from the rubble, as a respectful gesture, he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Then he went flying off the building as debris surrounded him. He couldn't tell up from down as some great force pushed him away from the center of the village. Hitting several objects hard, daylight was suddenly gone as he was buried under piles of debris.

Faintly, he could feel several strong chakras enter the area just after he was hit. He couldn't use his right arm and his legs were stuck. Sucking in air to call out for help he began hacking as a bunch of dirt entered his throat.

It was very quiet out there, 'what the hell happened?'

With only his left arm to use he wasn't sure how he could get out from under here. His communication device was broken. It had an annoying static sound ringing in his ears. He turned it off and focused on listening for anyone nearby, he had to squeeze his eyes shut as a bunch of dirt blew in.

It hung in the air making it hard for him to call out to anyone until the dirt finally settled. He waited patiently since he was not able to do anything else while his legs were trapped. He remembered he had been looking for his charge, "Damn it! Kagome!"

He suddenly realized she could be somewhere in trouble too. An image of Kakashi's corpse lying among the rubble came to him. It had to have been a tough opponent to take down the copy ninja. For a few more minutes it was quiet and then he could hear a battle in the distance. It was too far away for him to know who all was in it but he figured Pain was definitely one of them.

Slowly the dirt had stopped in the air, wetting his throat he called out, "Hey can anyone hear me!"

"Is someone out there?!" He yelled as loud as could, warming his throat up.

"I need help!" He called out before trying to move his legs, taking it as a good sign that he can feel them so far.

Pushing with his left arm on the rubble he tried to push some of it away from his mouth, needing to make his voice heard instead of being muffled by the rubble. Moving a sheet of metal his eyes latched on to the still hand above him, making him pause in his movements.

"Hey I'm trapped down here! Can someone help me get out?!" He yelled again.

Training his ears he listened carefully for any movement out there besides a battle. Then a slug came down through an opening in the rubble. "Lady Katsuyu?"

"Yes, I'm here to help you," she responded.

"Are you able to heal my right arm, its broken?" She attached herself to it and he could feel a slight tingle.

"I will do my best but I have already used up Lady Tsunade's chakra," she informed him.

"Lady Tsunade, is she… is she alive?" He asked, worried about the Hokage.

"She is unconscious right now, Sakura is taking care of her," her voice reflecting her sadness.

"What about Shizune," wondering where she could be at a time like this.

"Lady Shizune is dead, one of the Pains took her down and was able to read her mind to find out where Naruto is," she regretfully informed him.

"How bad is the damage to the village," not sure if he was going to like the answer.

"Pain has destroyed it, all that remains is the wall and the Hokage monument," his shock kept him silent for several moments as he let that knowledge settle.

"Who is fighting out there then if the village has been destroyed?"

"Naruto appeared; I'm attached to him as well. He came with several toad summons and is taking Pain on by himself."

"What is he, nuts? If Pain managed to do this to the village then how does Naruto think he has a chance alone against him?" He puffed out, worried for his comrade and remembered Kakashi is dead once again.

"Naruto asked everyone to stay out of his fight. He took a Pain down with one hit. He just took out a second one. He mastered sage jutsu so he has a plan in mind to take down all of them," she eased his nerves a little.

He had to cover his face as a bunch of dirt and debris lifted back into the air. He could hear several heavy bodies go crashing through the rubble, one of them felt like it had only been a few feet away. "What was that," he asked, feeling like he would have been crushed if it was any closer.

"Pain has used his Almighty Push technique again; the large toads including Gamabunta had been pushed out of the village. That is the attack he used to destroy the village," she supplied.

"I was in the process of looking for my charge. Her name is Kagome," then he gave a quick description of her. "Have you by any chance seen her?"

"I had seen someone like that fighting one of the Pains below the Hokage monument. I'm not sure why but she was attacked by a leaf kunoichi when her back was turned," the information had him struggling to get free.

"God damn it!" He shouted. "Someone help me get out of here!"

He kept yelling and calling out for someone to come to his aid for several minutes. The battle had suddenly gone quiet but he didn't stop to ask why. His mind was on finding a possibly dying woman. He will find out later who dared to strike her in the back. A person like that has no business serving the leaf.

"Can't someone hear me?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The rubble shifted and he listened when he heard a voice, "Hold tight, I will get you out!"

"Finally," he sighed.

The rubble was slowly getting lighter, when he could finally see a face he called out to them. "My legs are stuck, I can feel them but they are wedged in there good," he informed them.

They kept pulling more and more rubble off, he heard the guy shout to someone, "Hey I have a survivor over here; can you help me get them out?"

Then there were two bodies working on getting the rubble cleared. They lifted the body from his sight, laying it down somewhere and then he was able to push some of the rubble off his legs and move them more. He only just now realized his Anbu mask was missing.

"You're Anbu right?" He was asked by one of the ninja.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Looks like everyone took a beating then. It's not looking good," he offered a hand down to him and helped him climb out of there.

Once out he looked around, the village was unrecognizable beyond the Hokage Monument and the wall just like Katsuyu said. "The battle," he questioned.

"Pain has Naruto pinned to the ground. Lady Hinata of the Hyuga family is down there battling pain and trying to free him," earning a surprised face.

Stumbling forward he went to get a better view of the battle. He watched her body go airborne and then Pain did something. Narrowing his eyes he waited with baited breath. Everything went still and then it happened. A beam of red chakra shot up into the sky, an unnatural wind blew his cape around. "Naruto, the fox, he isn't in control anymore," he was worried, feeling the menacing chakra all around them.

Naruto was free but free as the six tail fox. He looked down by Pain and could see Hinata had been struck down, 'Hinata must have been killed,' he thought solemnly as the battle started up again.

Remembering Kagome he turned to the other ninja, "Have you seen Lady Kagome?"

"I'm sorry I haven't," he replied.

"Thank you for your help," he said before he took off running towards the Hokage Monument.

Yamato felt scorching pain on his hand while he was going over things with Anko and Sai just as they located Kabuto. Looking down he was horrified, quickly leaving with barely a reply he went as fast as he could to get back to the village. 'Naruto, what could have happened, you were supposed to be training,' he thought to himself.

The survivors of the mess couldn't help but watch the battle taking place. Seeing what the fox looked like at different tails as it became more enraged. Though the adults still held disdain for the fox, they were still worried about its host, Naruto. He had lost so much in his short life and now he had watched a friend be struck down right in front of him. No one knew what to do for several minutes as Naruto and Pain battled it out.

Seeing his strength and how far he has come firsthand they were all proud of him, proud to have him as a Leaf Ninja. It wasn't until Pain began fleeing from Naruto, taking him away from the village that their eyes went back to the Hyuga lying motionless on the battlefield that was once a village, there village.

That destruction is what Neji and his team came back to. His blood ran cold at seeing the familiar clothes and form of his cousin in the distance. He was quick to run to her side, searching for life in someone he now holds dear to him. He had been relieved to find her alive and not fatally wounded. Calling for a medic he couldn't tear his eyes from her form even though the village around him was now in shambles.

Sakura, although worried for her teammate and friend, Naruto, had to focus on healing Hinata. She had feared the worse, the horrors she kept seeing today from buildings falling right on top of people in front of her to seeing Naruto being pinned to the Earth with rods and be forced to watch Hinata presumably be struck down. She froze; of all things to do she had frozen when the chakra of the nine tail fox exploded out of Naruto. She never wanted to see him like that again but there was nothing she could do to stop him; she already learned that the last time she tried.

She became deeply worried, Yamato wasn't anywhere to be seen and Naruto had sprouted six tails right off the bat. It was two more than last time and only three away from losing himself as he became the nine tails. She had to focus though on healing Hinata even though she felt like her other friend was being ripped away from her as well.

Kage was going through the rubble, he found survivors and bodies but he still hadn't found Kagome. It was a slower pace since he only had one useable arm but he needed to find her. No one knew if Pain had taken her somewhere or if he was there to get rid of her. It was hard telling but he did know she could have been fatally wounded by that traitor.

It disgusted him that some villages would look upon those actions favorably since Kagome could have been used by the Akatsuki but that is other villages, not his village. If he ever found out who did that he will make sure they pay the consequences of their actions. Part of him wondered though if it was his ex.

He wished that his arm was healed but knew Lady Katsuyu could only do so much, he could tell she didn't have enough chakra left to mend it. "It is okay Lady Katsuyu, save the rest of the chakra for someone who needs it," he instructed the slug on his arm. He let her down to join with another piece of her and scout out for someone alive with horrible injuries.

Listening for any shouts from people that are alive and trapped, he worked away steadily going through the heap and tuning out the battle that had moved away from the village. As survivors were brought out they joined him in searching through the wreckage.

With so much devastation it was hard to think of how the village will survive and become prosperous once more. They are now sitting ducks compared to the other villages which could easily come in and destroy them. Many of their strong ninja were taken out and no one could be certain what would happen with Naruto losing control against the fox as they could see the signs of a battle still taking place off in the distance.

It was all hard to accept but they at least had a plan to find the one that is controlling the Pain's from the shadows. A few teams were dispatched to check out every high point close to the village. They were wary of getting close to the battling duo but they had areas to check over there as well.

Shikaku ran through the trees with Inoichi and a Hyuga, heading to the last few points and getting close to where the battle had been. When it was silent they wondered what had happened, if Naruto was captured or if Yamato showed up in time. They kept up their silent trek, surprised to hear Naruto was up ahead.

Calling out to him Shikaku could see the boy was tired. Somehow he defeated all six Pains and now wanted to confront the one behind all of this alone. He could still remember that day not too long ago when his son admitted those words and right now he felt the same way. Naruto had some special gift that made others want to follow and watch him, he has been pulling off some rather remarkable feats ever since his academy days and with that acknowledgment he convinced the others to just let him go.

He wasn't regretting it either; once again Naruto had done something remarkable. He stood there with a worried Yamato who was taking in the destruction of the village. The wood user looked for the most part relieved. Kakashi came back to life and decided to find Naruto, letting him fall on to his back when exhaustion kicked in. They were happy to see everyone was alive again as they rejoiced at Naruto's success.

Though they didn't have much more than just positive energy, it was enough to show Naruto that he is a hero to them. He had already become recognized as someone of value to the whole village without even having to become Hokage. As the day carried on and loved ones were brought together again, Yamato began searching the crowds for his girlfriend, figuring he would find her somewhere.

With people still trapped it took them into the night to get everyone out and get things slowly setup. It nagged at Yamato though that he still hadn't come across her yet. Seeing how tired everyone is he figured he would just let it be for tonight, Pain was defeated and everyone was brought back to life so she was probably just somewhere else busy helping someone since she wouldn't know he was back in the village yet.

The next day he helped to build houses with his wood style release. The village was slowly being rebuilt and people put up tents and scavenged around for the necessities. Sitting there feeling drained he wanted to take a break and ask Kakashi for a favor.

"Hey Kakashi," he caught his attention inside Lady Tsunade's tent.

"Yeah, Tenzo," he called to his fellow comrade.

"Hey! You're not supposed to call me that!"

Taking a deep breath he reminded himself of why he was here. "I still haven't come across Kagome. I was wondering if you could use your summons today to try and find her. I just want to know she is safe and doing alright."

Kakashi remembered then that he had been looking for her before he came across Pain about to kill Iruka. "I haven't seen her since before the attack. I won't be able to summon all of them with my chakra still running low but I will see what I can do."

Understanding his own situation he left to continue with the construction, being kept busy for the rest of the day even though he was beginning to worry the longer he didn't hear anything from Kakashi or see a glimpse of Kagome. "Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique" he shouted before slumping back down to the ground in exhaustion.

He could hardly stand by the time night came and with no word from Kakashi; he took it they were still looking for some reason. He woke early the next morning feeling more rested. After finding something to eat Kakashi approached him with a serious look.

"Yamato," he started, "we can't find her in the village."

Kage then touched down in front of him with no mask, figuring it must have been ruined in the destruction of the village. "I have been searching everywhere as well as the others; no one has been able to locate her ever since we got separated in the attacks."

"Tell me what you know," Yamato demanded seriously, his fears starting to become real.

A few more Anbu appeared with a familiar woman in their custody. "Kagome was battling a Pain while we were kept busy with a buffalo summon. She managed to escape when several ninja took her place. She was then last seen guarding the Hokage Monument when another Pain appeared to presumably capture her. We have eye witness accounts that just as she was about to be captured a Leaf Kunoichi had attacked her with several weapons."

The other Anbu brought her forward but she refused to speak up and help them out. "This is the same one that attacked her in the office," Kakashi recognized her, a deadly glint coming to his eye.

"She is possibly the only one that knows what happened to Kagome now that Pain is dead. She was simply gone after that, only minutes later he destroyed the village so it could be that he had moved her quite the distance away," Kage continued.

Kakashi took charge then, "We need search parties and flares. I want as many out there searching for her, she could be in a critical state so if she needs medical attention fire off a blue or green flare. If she has been found but can be moved without assistance then fire off a different color," he instructed.

Everyone spread out and Kakashi did his summons, having already seen the paling of his friend's face. "Pakkun, I am creating search parties, Kagome is still missing from the village. I need each of you to join a group and spread out," he commanded.

Minutes later everyone was gathered and ready to spread out, he had six parties of three set to locate the missing woman. Each one had a ninken with them and another sensory type. "Okay everyone; she could be a good distance from the village since he was planning to destroy it soon. Keep your eyes peeled, on top of that she was last seen with multiple wounds to her back so you might be able to pick up the scent of her blood. Let's move out!"

Kakashi and Yamato formed their own party, going through the woods towards where Pain had been found. The nerve of that kunoichi, they hoped she is going to be sent to prison for this betrayal. It would do them no good though to lose their patience when Kagome was missing. They just hoped she would be okay once they found her.

They kept their eyes open in case a flare shoots into the sky. Kakashi was beginning to pick up the smell of something when he could hear one of his ninken howl. Looking to the sky they could see a green flare go off, alerting the medical unit that someone is in need of their help. The worry Kakashi was feeling because of this scent on the wind had grown when he began to realize that it was most likely coming from her.

Yamato felt like he was going in slow motion as his adrenaline pumped through his veins. It was taking so long just to reach her and she has been out here for a couple days. He had failed to find a way to protect her or even give him a clue as to how she is doing while he was away from the village.

He should have given her some of his tracking seeds to keep in case of an emergency like this but he hadn't thought about it, for once he was ill-prepared. That mistake was costing him a lot and possibly her as well.

It was only going to take them a few minutes total but the weight of them made it feel like an hour was going by as they continued to the estimate location. Kakashi pulled his headband up and let his Sharingan search ahead of them, they should be closing in on their location soon. Seeing signs of movement he pointed where and they veered off to meet up with them.

Landing down from the tree he could see it was Kiba, his mom, their companions, and one of his ninken. Yamato kneeled down, seeing the scattered weapons with dried blood on them. He pulled her shirt up and revealed her back was quite infected. The ones with good noses could smell the poison in her bloodstream and shared a look while they waited for a medic.

"Why hasn't she healed, her healing abilities are on par with mine, maybe even as good as Naruto's," he asked, feeling her forehead was scorching with a fever.

"The weapons have a clear poison coated on them; it is attacking her healing abilities," Tsume briskly said, answering the question and breaking the news to him.

Kakashi used his sharingan to look around them for the medic that should be coming. Looking back towards the village he spotted a couple coming, "The medics are almost here," he alerted them.

As they came through the trees they all stood up and got out of the way. They were informed of the poison and soon the tools were stored in a scroll for examination and evidence later. Kagome was placed on a stretcher and carried away to the hospital. Kakashi had a feeling Sakura and Shizune were about to have their hands full since they are possibly the only ones that could help Kagome at this point.

Yamato stood in the tent holding her hand and smoothing away her bangs while they waited for Sakura to come. "I'm so sorry you're suffering this much Kagome, I should have known you were in trouble," he apologized. He has seen her ill and feverish before but this was a new level.

Her back had puss oozing out of wounds. The surrounding areas were a crusty green and red on the skin from the irritation and infection. He wasn't sure what had kept her alive this long but he was thankful it did. They had collected three kunai and six shuriken total; only one kunai was missing making the grand total of ten weapons that had been imbedded in her back.

After it was shown that the Kunoichi responsible was still favoring a wound around her abdomen, they discovered it was inflicted by the same poisoned kunai after they sent her to the interrogation unit. With Tsunade out in a coma they couldn't do anything with her except keep her bound and under surveillance.

Sakura entered the room and began checking her wounds over. Pulling her hair up she kicked Yamato out so she can focus. She had two assistants helping her and gave them instructions. "I will need plenty of water to get the poison out of her system. Make sure the water is boiled first so it is sterile. Have the men out there help you collect it all," she ordered and began using a sterile wipe to clean off the mounds of puss coming out of each wound.

"Kagome, you are going to need a lot of work done to get you back in good health this time," she remarked to her unconscious patient.

With Kagome on her side still she gently moved her on to her stomach. Just with one wound the wipe was disgusting. Tossing it into the trash next to her she pulled out another and cleaned the same wound again, gently pushing around the opening, forcing more puss out with the blood. "These are all badly infected, I wonder if that is another effect of the poison," she murmured.

Taking a new wipe as she trashed a second one, she had blood leaking from the wound again. Her body wasn't even responding to her touch, she decided to press harder to get as much out as she can. It was rather disgusting to look at; a normal person might have lost out and thrown up the contents of their stomachs. She was soon wearing a mask on her face and coat on her body as it squirted out.

She was only finishing on a second wound when the medics came in with Yamato and Kakashi. They were quick to look at the progress being made before helping the medics get the water ready to boil. With them busy helping out she didn't complain about Yamato being in the room again. She was surprised though, to see an Anbu member walk in with more water, but he wasn't wearing a mask. She wondered if he is one of the members that were charged with her protection. Since they usually had their hoods up, covering their features even it was hard to tell.

Looking outside the flap of the tent she could see two more standing guard at the entrance. Kagome just couldn't seem to catch a break. Beginning on the third wound a medic came over with more wipes for her to use before getting busy with another wipe to try and clean off the minor wounds she also had. Another medic released the tools from the scroll and began setting it up so Sakura can link them to her wounds and attempt an antidote.

Pressing on the third wound she got out the rest of the puss just in time for someone to take her spot. Ibiki and Shikaku came into the entrance of the tent minutes later when Sakura determined what the basics of the poison are. Giving them an incomplete detailed report and letting them collect the weapons for them to store as evidence they soon departed to speak with Shizune about the matter.

Yamato kept glancing over at the table he was able to create for her to treat Kagome's wounds easier. Though her back was beginning to clear up it worried him about fighting the poison with her being so weak. He didn't understand why someone would want to hurt her so badly, it was insane in his opinion.

A while later Shizune was in and able to help Sakura create the antidote. Not being able to determine what the poison definitely is offhand they began to draw it out with the prepared water to start with a base for the antidote, much like the time with Kankuro. Yamato was there right alongside the others as Kagome's body began to thrash on the table. It took a long time; they were both sweaty by the time the extraction was finished but so far it was a success.

With her wounds cleaned and bandaged they were then able to start on gathering the medicinal herbs to finally create an antidote. Thankfully, the destruction of the village didn't hinder them too badly since the plant life here flourishes. When evening came she was able to inject the antidote into her body and let it do the rest.

Yamato sat inside the tent thinking quietly, 'With Pain and most of the Akatsuki defeated we should be fine until the war breaks out. There is no way I am letting her join the war, she won't be ready in time,' he determined, hoping she could just stay behind with some of the others and protect the village in their absence.

His hope to seeing her wake up soon was shattered though when her body began to sweat profusely. Getting up after hearing her breathing became irregular he could tell something was wrong when he felt how cold and clammy her skin had become. With a shout to the Anbu outside the door Kage came in, seeing her sudden deteriorating state he left quickly to track down Sakura or Shizune.

Yamato watched over her as his heart beat painfully in his chest wondering just what could be wrong. The flap to the tent went up with both of the women coming in. Checking her over Sakura was quick to realize what was wrong, "She's going into shock!"

Shizune began checking her pulse and other details to determine what the cause is, "Her blood pressure is too low, it's hypovolemic," she quickly informed Sakura. "I'm sorry Yamato, you need to wait outside the tent," about to refuse he was quickly shoved outside and stared back at the flap with contempt before his worry kicked in and that began him pacing.

Not having a way to tell the time he used the moon as his guide, figuring a couple hours had passed by of them being in there with her while medic nin ran in and out of the tent. He could hear them saying they need to 'stabilize her,' and 'she needs more blood.' It would appear to him that her blood loss is what started this whole mess. Waiting out there he began to hate the new circumstances even more. It would appear that he will never catch a break for long.

Sakura finally bid him to come into the tent. With Shizune they informed him of where she is at now. "We have Kagome stabilized again but we have some bad news. It would no longer be wise for her to do any sort of moderate - intensive activity. The poison had weakened her ability to create blood and that has put stress on her heart. I can't say for certain if this will be permanent but for now she is in a coma. Should she wake up from it we will need her to stay calm and relaxed as much as possible. Though a scratch wouldn't be bad, a gash could quickly escalate to more so I must stress that until we know if any of this will be lasting damage, we can't have her doing anything like her previous training."

Feeling like his heart was yanked out of his chest he confirmed that he understood before grabbing a stool and sitting next to her on the bed. Holding her hand, he swept the other through her damp bangs, it hurt to be so close yet be able to do so little for her. He kissed her hand and resigned himself to staying at her side while she continued to rest in this coma.

As a week passed by many events had taken place. Danzo was named Hokage, though that bothered them; it also meant they could move forward in pressing charges against the kunoichi. That was about the only positive thing that happened with his ascension. He stood by and watched her charged by the Hokage for her crimes and would serve her sentence in prison, just as they wished.

That had then brought Danzo's attention to his girlfriend, something that made his skin crawl. Since many files were kept up in the Hokage monument, of which Kagome protected, he was able to easily access the reports and everything on her. His growing interest had however died down when he received her medical files, basically equating that she could not be used as a weapon or for defense since it would most likely only bring her death.

He just hoped that if she did get better it wouldn't be brought to Danzo's attention or he will be removed from being the Hokage by that point. Watching out for his Anbu and notifying her Anbu of his interest, it heightened their wariness to the new Hokage. Today though, he found himself on a secret mission while Danzo was gone at the Hokage Summit.

After Naruto was able to somewhat speak with the Raikage and be refused his request, he hoped to get some rest at the inn they were heading to and then turn home. He knew Kakashi was only trying to distract him from the coma Kagome is in, it wasn't helping that he is now miles away from the village. If anything it only made him more concerned which meant he was primarily thinking of her.

After a few days of commotion from the masked Akatsuki member appearing to Naruto escaping to cross paths with Sakura, he finally was on his way home and quite happy for it. He probably would have put up more of a fight against Naruto but he didn't want to stay away from the village any longer.

"Finally, I'm back at the village again," he said quietly to himself as he looked over the village from the wall and watched the reconstruction going on for a minute.

Not wanting to waste any more time he headed straight to the tent Kagome was located in. Upon entering he realized she was still comatose. He decided to grab something to eat and sit with her, after being away he just wanted to be in her company.

"Hey Yamato, we need your help when you have a minute," a ninja came in and alerted him.

"I will be out shortly," he replied and began eating his bowl of noodles once again. "Sorry Kagome, I will be back as soon as possible," he spoke, giving her a kiss on the forehead before leaving to see what was going on.

He spent a few hours watching over the construction and helping out. Having created more houses he was glad when they asked for a lunch break. He grabbed more food and went back to the tent, finding Kagome getting a checkup. The wounds had healed over, not even leaving a sliver of a scar. All that was left is for her to wake up and for them to figure out if the other problems are permanent. Once he could sit back down with her he looked down at his sleeping beauty, hoping to find those eyes fluttering and revealing her beautiful blue eyes.

Her and Tsunade both remained deep in their slumber, both had recovered from their wounds but neither appeared to be close to waking up. Later on that day he was visited by Kakashi who had just returned. While they were gone much had happened it seemed.

Kakashi had spoken with the village elders and was informed that they decided to make him Hokage instead of Danzo. He could see the stone carver on the Hokage Monument, he had already been stopped once after it was announced that Danzo is dead. Now he is about to put his face up there and he couldn't help but wonder what his life will be like as the Hokage. Most of all he wondered if he will have enough time for all of his books that Jiraiya authored.

It will be some time yet until he goes to see the Fire Daimyo so he spent his time trying to wrap his head around all of the great changes and turn in events that have taken place. Finding his feet leading him up to Tsunade's hut her made a quiet entry and stood near her bedding for a while lost in thought. It would have been nice if she could give him advice but then again, if she could then he wouldn't be turning into the sixth Hokage. Finding more questions than answers he left the hut and soon he found the distraction he needed in his friend and rival, Might Guy.

Yamato was happy for his friend even though the news didn't come from better circumstances. It made everyone feel much better now that Danzo will no longer be appointed Hokage and though harsh, he wasn't upset by his death really. The man had always been questionable in his methods and theories, he is just glad that he didn't serve him longer than he already had.

Though he was happy for his friend, he was even happier at hearing the news that Lady Tsunade had finally come out of her coma. It gave him hope, hope that Kagome will too and maybe some even better news to her health as well. He watched with mirth from afar as plates of food were brought in to fill her ravenous appetite.


	20. Chapter 20

4/01/2015 4/11/2015

You know, it really is something when someone does a "Guest" review. Honestly I think it should be taken away since really, as authors we get beat up. For some reason you can get dozens of compliments and then you get that dreaded review that almost sucks up all of your passion to keep going on. Now I'm not saying I'm going to quit but for the person that only made it to Chapter 6, well it's too bad for you. I started this pairing as a bit of a challenge to myself to do something no one else has. This is the only Kagome x Yamato story out there on this site so if you think you can do a better job prove it. Create an account, spend hours typing and editing, going over every line and then put it up for everyone to read. I at least have the guts to do so. This story is simply about Kagome and Yamato taking a chance at finding happiness together. Anything else is just there to push them together and give them trials. Kagome is not some almighty priestess that can rule the ninjas. No, it's a reality check that her powers are not as effective here as they were back then and she isn't as physically fit as ninja that have been training for years. If that lizard summon was a demon it would have been toast but I am keeping this in line with what the Naruto verse is and just squeezing Kagome in through the cracks. Honestly, I didn't care for Yamato at first but as I got to know the character I began to consider him one of my top favorites. I hope that at least anyone that reads this will understand that I won't give up just because of some hater that can't even leave a name. This chapter though, will be awesome it's just took several sittings to type it as usual.

I do want to thank you guys for the incredible reviews I have received and thank you SilverontheRose, I will find those mistakes. Funny how I had just looked up the difference between rogue and rouge yesterday for the new story I have being build. I really appreciate it when someone catches on to any repeat mistakes since it only betters me as a writer so thank you again. I have rested up and my wrist is doing better. I have the final chapters coming up for this story and Retribution. To give you something to look forward to I have a new story, it was originally meant to be Naruto x Kag but it didn't turn out that way (That's the second time I have done that). I have thoughts about making two different stories with the same bad guy and situation one being, Chikara Gaara, the other Chikara Naruto. What do you guys think? Well Chikara Gaara is about halfway finished right now. By the time I post it, it probably will be done, maybe even by the end of this weekend. I hope you guys are enjoying this new method with my writing, having lots of it sitting in advance to keep you guys amused. Enjoy reading!

Taking Chances

Chapter 20

Tsunade sat munching away; it was now her official first meal since waking up. Feeling more rejuvenated she waited for more food to be brought to her before she will call an immediate meeting. Looking to Shizune, "After the meeting I want Kagome brought to me immediately," she demanded before shooing her away.

Sitting back down after everything was taken care of she waited for Shizune to come back with Kagome. Seeing her come in alone she demanded, "Shizune, I said I wanted Kagome to be here, as in, in-person. Go get her now," sending the other woman into a frenzy.

"Well you see Lady Tsunade," she started out saying, hoping to placate the impatient Hokage.

"Just go get her, if she's busy with something important I will wait, just get her to me," she commanded, sending her back out the door.

Shizune was outside Kagome's temporary tent. Yamato began freaking out when he came upon Kage holding her and taking off. "Hey," he yelled after him, "what do you think you're doing?"

Another Anbu member stopped and turned to him, "Lady Tsunade has requested her immediate presence," they informed him before following after.

Stopping, he watched after them, "Couldn't she have just come to see her instead?"

Tsunade was back to eating, the meeting gave her an appetite so she had a small feast brought before her to fill her up while she waited on the Priestess. Hearing footsteps she looked up after they stopped in front of her, confused as she noticed it was Kage holding a sleeping Kagome. "What the-," she started in.

"Shizune!" She yelled out the door, watching as she meekly poked her head around the corner.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," she asked as innocently as she could.

Pointing at Kagome she scowled back at Shizune, "Why didn't you just say the poor thing is sleeping," she loudly whispered.

With a quiet voice she stumbled for a second, "Well you see, that would be because she's not," her whole body finally coming into view as she held TonTon.

"She looks asleep to me," she stressed out to her. "What's next, you're going to tell me she is meditating or something?"

"No," she paused, "more like she is in a coma…"

The table splintered, "Care to repeat that," eyes hardening as she looked at Shizune.

"Eh?"

"Shizune!"

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, she has been like this ever since we found her," she bowed repeatedly making TonTon feel sick.

Tsunade turned her eyes on Kage, seeing him instantly straighten up under her gaze. "Now that I recall a few things, I remember hearing you guys lost sight of her. I want to know in detail what has occurred before my fist goes through that skull of yours!"

Honestly, he can now sympathize with all of the others that have been on the receiving end of her fury as he looked at his fuming Hokage. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down so he can give his report about the events that took place. "That day had started out fine but Kagome had a feeling something was going to happen and instead of training she alerted us to it. After we went to the top of the Hokage Monument she watched over the village for a while with us and noticed something falling from the sky. She focused her powers into her eyes and then she simply said, "It's time," right before the first explosions went off. She immediately began shooting her arrows with the spells on them to erect the barriers."

Nodding, she sat back down and began eating again, gesturing for him to continue, "After that she made seven clones and they spread out to do their duties while we followed after her. It was then at her last point that she came across the Preta Path Pain waiting for her. An animal summon in the form of a buffalo was charging at her and we had to jump in to stop it. She was forced to engage with the enemy for a while, primarily just evading him since she is not skilled in close combat and her long distance attacks were being absorbed. Eventually several other ninja jumped into the fray and she made a getaway after making the final barrier. By the time we gave up trying to eliminate the animal summon she was gone and we fanned out across the village to find her. While in my search I had come across where Kakashi had been defeated and before I could do anything else I was blinded by the sudden light when Pain demolished the village."

Adjusting his grip on his charge, Lady Tsunade signaled for him to set her down, Shizune quickly retrieved a pillow for him to place under her head. Standing back up he continued on after a quick bow, "By the time it was finished I had been buried under the rubble, my communicator wasn't working, my right arm was broken, and both of my legs were stuck. Lady Katsuyu heard my yells and tried to heal the damage, after that a couple comrades helped to dig me out. I had heard a battle going on and watched when Lady Hinata was struck down. Naruto had then grown six tails and began attacking the Deva Path Pain, I turned my attention back to finding Kagome, having heard from Lady Katsuyu that someone matching her description was fighting the Deva Path Pain under the Hokage Monument before being attacked by a Leaf Kunoichi-,"

"WHAT!" She roared, the table splintered and fell apart. She stood to her full height trying to calm down when she realized there was more.

"I was unsure if she was to be captured or eliminated so I began going through the debris in that area but after searching it well after Naruto won and everyone was brought back to life, I began to realize she might not be there. I did rest that night after finding the other Anbu members. We searched through the next day, Kakashi had helped by summoning two ninken later on after Yamato became worried that he hadn't seen her since arriving back to the village. The following morning we informed him that she was nowhere within the village. Kakashi organized several search parties and soon after she was found in poor condition a good distance from the village," Shizune stepped forward after an Anbu member had come back with all of the documents that detailed what was done from there.

"Here are the full reports Lady Tsunade," she handed them over and stood in silence as they watched her page through them.

Tsunade carefully went over the medical report first, seeing the photos that had been taken for evidence in charging the kunoichi. 'She even went to the length of poisoning her, it would seem she was planning this all along, if not for the witnesses she would have gotten away with it too,' she thought viciously.

Setting the medical report down she began going over the Anbu report, all the way up to what has occurred while in the care of the medics. It took her several minutes to read through everything, it went over what attacks they had been using on the buffalo to what they had witnessed Kagome do that day. She could only wish that she knew what happened under the Hokage Monument.

Finally going to the report on the charges and case they made against the kunoichi she was at least a little satisfied that she is now in prison. Really, she wished she hadn't been in a coma; she probably would have killed her if not left her handicap. It was most likely for the best that Danzo had taken care of the matter during his brief ruling.

"Well I suppose what's done is done. I still want to look Kagome over myself," she said before getting up and walking over to give her an exam. Giving him a look to turn away he gave them some privacy and faced the door.

She began checking her vitals, concentrating the most on her heart to determine if it was still in less than good health. She sat back with a sigh, "Well, it does appear her heart is still weak."

"Shizune I need a new desk," she stated, gesturing to the broken wood behind her. Shizune left the room momentarily before coming back.

"I might be able to fix her heart condition if it doesn't fix itself after she wakes up, otherwise I won't have the best news for her," already wondering how she can word it to the young woman.

"You know Kage, that Kunoichi is a former girlfriend of yours and she was able to attack Kagome twice now," she slowly worded it as the gears began to click in her head. "I almost question your dedication to her safety but there is more to my thoughts," she informed him.

Deciding to elaborate as her thoughts became ordered, "No one has been informing me of where she actually sleeps anymore, what her social life is, or her possible love life. Is there something that has been hidden from me, maybe because you yourself are sporting feelings for the priestess or against her?"

Trying to get his blush down before she could find out about it, he was suddenly up against a wall with her hand around his neck. "So Kage, are you holding out on who her boyfriend is for some mysterious reason," she asked, eyes lit with victory as the nagging question continued to evade her but she knew it wouldn't last.

Hearing a knock on the door frame she was a bit surprised to see both Yamato and Kakashi there looking at the scene. "Hmm, now isn't this interesting," she let Kage go and leveled them with a look. "Take a seat you two," she ordered and watched them come in looking a bit hesitant.

"Now let us begin," she said with an evil smile.

"HE DID IT!" They both yelled out and pointed at the other.

Looking at each other comically they glared before Tsunade's glare had them sweating in place as they suddenly felt really small in front of their Hokage.

"All I want is some answers," she watched them for a minute. "Now, I was just questioning Kage as to why I don't have a complete report on what is going on with Kagome. It would seem to me that she is quite possibly seeing someone and since there are four Anbu members usually with her, I would like to finally get an answer as to who this person may be. I have certainly picked up on things, such as Kage has been sporting feelings for her, then it seemed like Kakashi was acting a bit like her boyfriend at times, but then I have also noticed her blushing around Yamato. So what will the answer be boys" she demanded from them.

The huge wave of relief the two gave off had her curious. "And here I thought it was something else," Kakashi sighed.

"I know; me too," Yamato took a calming breath.

"Well… I'm waiting," she tapped her foot impatiently. "So who is it?!"

Shizune hid her face in her hand as she shook her head at the antics of the Lady Hokage. "I am," Yamato easily supplied.

"You're her what, and how long," she persisted.

"I'm her boyfriend; now let's see how many days has it been…?" He sat thinking seriously.

"Wait days? So it hasn't been that long," she questioned.

"Well let me see here, it has been at least a couple weeks now," he retraced how much time has passed.

"Weeks?!"

Nodding his head, "Ahh, well I know it was the morning of her first training lesson. I believe it was with Shizune while I had left for a mission, I asked her out that morning before we parted ways," he informed her.

Her mouth twitched as she gained a noticeable tick on her forehead. "That long…" She mumbled, realizing she has been out of the loop for quite a while.

"How come I wasn't informed of this?!"

"Well, I guess you would have to ask Kage and the others. She has been sleeping primarily over at my place the majority of the time," he could feel the glare on his back as he turned her fire towards Kage for a moment.

"Wait, then how far have you two gone?" The nosy question had all of them sporting blushes.

"My Lady! Don't you think that is something private?" Shizune yelled at her.

Waving off her concerns she flippantly replied, "I was only wondering since if they were having sex then I hope it was protected since a pregnancy for her right now could be the death of her. I of course had her best interests at heart," she paused for a moment. Something seemed to click in her mind before she glared, "Wait! Just what kind of person do you take me for, Shizune?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing, my mouth just says the oddest things at times," she attempted to take Tsunade's ire off of her.

Only a couple had noticed that Yamato had gone sheet white until Tsunade looked and asked, "What's up with him? He looks like he's seen a ghost."

"Eh," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably while Kage glared daggers at Yamato.

"Well to go back to what I was saying, until I can hopefully get her heart stronger I will need you two to hold off on acting like rabbits. Even just sex alone could possibly kill her at this point so just keep things on a calmer note. I will inform Kagome of all this once she comes out of that coma, I certainly don't want to be telling her this after the fact. The news alone could be bad for her heart too so Yamato, leave this one to me," she commanded, opening her eyes to look at him. 'What the,' she thought, watching him twitch from where he was laid out on the floor.

"I think Lady Tsunade," Kakashi was still rubbing his head, uncomfortable and looking to escape. "This conversation is best left to the two of you," and with that he proceeded to leave with the others while Yamato glared at him before taking a good look at the Hokage.

"Well you see Lady Tsunade," trying to think upon that night and wondering how many times he had let his seed spill in her. "The night before I left on that mission to find Kabuto we had," he really didn't like revealing his personal life in such a way or even what their sex life is. "You could say there was no protection used and that was now over two weeks ago," he finally supplied into the deathly silence.

"WHAT?!"

"To our credit we couldn't foretell the future or these circumstances," he quickly pointed out.

"Well this is going to be just plain uncomfortable. I'm going to have to ask her about any other times she may have had sex," She hit her forehead with her hand as she thought about the most awkward questions she needed to ask now.

"Actually you wouldn't have to," he potentially saved her.

"Oh and why is that," she looked at him a little perked up.

"That was her first time," remembering he deflowered his innocent girlfriend.

"So the chances might be slim that she is pregnant. I will have to just keep tabs on her," she mumbled, already thinking about what might need to be done. "If she is pregnant then I need to get working on that heart problem right away and that doesn't even include her blood problem. She would have to be hospitalized at the time of birth and that is still months away. God Yamato, you better start praying that everything goes okay or we will have a rocky road ahead of us and who knows who will survive the war."

In the meantime let's get her back to her tent; I want to see where she will be resting," He picked her up in his arms and took the lead, they went almost to the total opposite side of the village where they both had been residing until Lady Tsunade had been moved to that hut.

"She's all the way over here," she noticed irritably. Opening the flap of the tent she looked at the table turned bed. "You guys have got to be kidding me, she is sleeping on a table, which is just asking for her to fall off, hit her head hard, and get amnesia. Go locate an open hut over by mine, I can't keep tabs on her if she is way over here," she ordered to Yamato.

He set Kagome down on her temporary bedding and left the tent, Lady Tsunade went over to another table where she found a pen and paper. She quickly got busy working on how to bring Kagome back into good health. She ordered for several medical books to be brought to her as she continued her work. The heart wouldn't be that bad, the blood issue though could be a permanent problem.

Yamato walked through the village; it hung over him like a dark cloud. This era of ninja has been harsh on his girlfriend. He has failed to protect her time and time again. She was attacked right in front of him; kidnapped right from his balcony; attacked in front of him another time by multiple kunoichi, and then he failed to find a way to keep her safe while he is gone. He was starting to wonder when he would start getting things right. Now that he realizes there is a chance she can be pregnant with his child he can't even figure out if he should be happy or not.

Sure he wants kids and he definitely wants to be with Kagome but a pregnancy could be the death of her and who knows if he will even be alive at the end of the war. It has been one foolish mistake after another and with the war right on their doorsteps he needs to succeed this time in keeping her safe. If he manages to survive this war he will definitely do something to make it all up to her.

Looking at the buildings as he walked by he knew it wouldn't be easy to find a vacant place but he did need time to clear his head. He was usually level-headed, always with a plan and prepared, but if anything he has been the opposite with her.

"Yamato," Guy greeted him as he walked up.

"Guy," he greeted in return.

"Your youth seems to be absent," he commented, "This isn't like you."

He couldn't agree with him more, "Yes I have noticed as well."

"Life can be tough, there is always a new challenge to face and burden to carry. It is those that have guts and persistence that persevere. If you don't have faith in yourself then hard work is worthless," he imparted to him, giving him just what he needed. Watching him disappear down the street his determination kicked into full gear.

Tsunade heard movement coming from behind her and turned around. "Kagome," she questioned, seeing the sleepy woman sit up on the table.

She slowly came out of her daze and met her eyes, "Lady Tsunade," she rubbed her eyes again and took in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

She was going to get down but was stopped by the Hokage, "Don't rush off, we need to speak."

Seeing her serious gaze she let Lady Tsunade give her a checkup. She wondered what her extra fussing and seriousness is about. "Is something wrong, Lady Tsunade?"

"Kagome, can you recount what last happened to you before you went unconscious?" She stood writing on a clipboard whatever information she had gathered from the checkup before switching papers to write down what she remembered.

"Well yeah, I was fighting Pain. He was attempting to capture me and just as he was about to get me I felt several sharp objects attack my back. He was pointing out that I was even betrayed by the village before he pulled one of the objects out of my back and I believe hit the woman that attacked me. After that he took me a great distance from the village and pulled all of them out, saying I should be fine until he comes back after finishing his business with the village. I recall the weapons were poisoned, I wasn't healing. I feel good now though," she tried to reassure the Hokage.

"I just wanted to confirm what we had pieced together. Now Kagome, I have to speak to you as not only the Hokage but also a doctor. You were found in rough shape two days later. Your body had a lot of strain on it because of the poison. In turn it has had some residual effects to your health that might be permanent. I do stress though, you need to remain calm so collect yourself right now," she instructed.

Kagome could feel her anxiety eating away at her but Lady Tsunade had specifically instructed that she needs to be calm. Closing her eyes she focused on calming her fears and clearing her mind. With a few good breaths she opened her eyes and signaled that she is ready.

"Your body now has difficulty replenishing any lost blood, from the steady blood loss you had since your body couldn't clot it, it then put a strain on your heart as well. I am still looking into helping you with this and making your heart strong but after the coma you have been in, it should have healed already. Kagome, you need to remain calm as much as possible and not do anything that may endanger yourself to getting any wounds. Any moderate or high intensity activities could be fatal because of your heart. I also mean having sex; the act could kill you and so could having a baby. I wish I had better news but as it is I only just woke up from a coma as well so I haven't been able to get far into seeing if there is a treatment for the blood portion. I do however have an idea to help your heart but I need to spend more time on figuring out all of the details," she finally ended, trying to give the woman at least a little hope.

"Does Yamato know," she questioned, wondering if he made it back to the village alright.

"Yes, he has known for a while now. I have him off doing things so I could focus on my research," she admitted, the man was simply sullen. "The fresh air will do him some good, I'm sure he feels like he failed you, and he isn't usually the type to have failure. In fact he has one of the finest records of anyone that has served under the Third Hokage or even me. Just keep in mind Kagome that the world of ninja is often complicated so I hope you can see through all of the complication and feel what is in another's heart," finishing her small ramble.

"Now with all of that out of the way I am starving so I'm going to have dinner brought to us. After all if we are both to gain back our strength then we need to fuel our bodies!" Kagome was almost wondering if she was trying to convince herself of something before she shook it aside and figured she was trying to cheer her up.

"Now, we need food," she shouted at the Anbu outside of the tent. Kage came in, not realizing until it was too late that Kagome would see him without his mask.

Facing Lady Tsunade silently he could feel Kagome's eyes studying. Lady Tsunade began scribbling down what to bring them, briefly asking Kagome what she had an appetite for. "Okay, here you go," she handed him a long list; surprised she was still that hungry after the feasts that she has already had.

"Right away," he bowed and departed, still feeling her gaze on him until he was out of sight.

"Lady Tsunade, is that one of the Anbu that has been keeping watch over me?" Curious as to why they were no longer wearing a mask.

"Yes, his mask got destroyed in the destruction of the village," she commented offhandedly.

"Wait, destruction of the village?" Wondering if she heard right. She slid off the table on to unsteady legs, holding the table for support.

"Kagome, don't push yourself so much, I just got done telling you all of that," Tsunade nagged her, guiding her to sit on the stool instead. "After Pain left you he came back to the village and destroyed it. Naruto did defeat him; Pain I guess had decided to put his faith in Naruto and had returned the lives of everyone that was killed since he came to the village. We are in the middle of reconstruction but everyone is fine," she soothed her.

"Kakashi too," remembering Pain using his death against her, as her hope filled eyes glued to Lady Tsunade's face.

"Kakashi is fine as well, I'm sure he is off somewhere reading that perverted book of his. He was almost named the Sixth Hokage due to me being in a coma but I woke up so I was reinstated," filling her in a little bit on some of the news.

"Now how about we prepare to eat," she began clearing off a whole table.

"Do we really need that much space when it's just the two of us?" Kagome watched as she slowly stood up and began moving around what had been her bed, using it to keep her steady as she gained more strength.

Tsunade came over, scolding her as she helped her to a stool at the cleared off table. A few minutes later Shizune and Kage came in carrying loads of food, followed by a purple haired member of Tsunade's Anbu. "Lady Tsunade, the village is going to starve if you keep eating like this," Shizune exaggerated.

"They will not now quite exaggerating, don't forget the drinks," she gave out the order sending Shizune off to get them while the Anbu members finished setting up the table.

"Now Kagome," she began to dig in, "since you can clearly recognize others by their energy this is Kage," she introduced surprising the two Anbu members. "However, quite soon we will all be going off to the war while you remain here at the village," she instructed. Chowing down some more she licked her fingers before wiping them off on a napkin. "With that being said, quite soon they will all be relieved of that duty since we will be gone and apparently not even our Anbu can keep you safe so it doesn't make much sense to keep them under order to watch over you. While I am gone you will however not be alone since those that are not part of the war such as the young ones will be here to keep you busy and company."

Kagome looked at Kage apologetically after being dissed by the Hokage, she felt bad for him when really, and the situation was beyond anyone's control. "Lady Tsunade, I would like to do at least something for you guys in the war," she liked feeling at least a little useful.

"Kagome," she levelled her with a firm look. "I already told you; in fact we still need to do a pregnancy test. If there is something that won't stress you out that you can do I will let you know but regardless of your health this is a ninja war, I will not have you a part of it so you will be remaining in the village. We can discuss the rest later after we know where you stand physically," caving in just a slight bit at the pleading look that was used on her.

At least ten passed by of them eating when a staggered Yamato suddenly drew the fabric open as he stood there looking haggard. His eyes remained latched on her form as paused her chopsticks just before her mouth. Suddenly becoming jubilant, he rushed over to her, barely giving her time to set her utensils down as he picked her up and spun her around shouting, "You're awake!"

"Yamato," she smiled thought a bit dizzy, just overall happy to see him looking well.

"YAMATO," Lady Tsunade yelled.

Setting Kagome back down he just managed to turn to address his suddenly mad Hokage when her fist met his stomach, "Ugh," he cringed as he went flying back making a long skid in the dirt as he went through the tent.

Kagome still being unsteady on her feet and dizzy from the spin and flailed for a second before Kage gently caught her, keeping her steady for a moment while he waited for what would happen next.

"Humph," she said before sitting back down. "That idiot, I just got done telling him she needs to remain calm," suddenly rambling on about rabbits.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Kage to see if he could provide her an answer but he just shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. Guiding her back to her stool he took one of the drinks from Shizune as she just arrived, setting it down for Kagome to enjoy. It was his simple pleasures in life to do small things like this for her.

Yamato came back in holding his stomach, clearly pained by the fist that had punched him there. "Lady Tsunade," he whined.

"I said she needs to remain calm, are you trying to kill her or something you stupid rabbit," covering her mouth as she realized what she just said. A few of the ones in the rooms tried to hide their laughter but their shoulders still shook.

"Lady Tsunade, why do you keep going on about rabbits," Kagome asked as she realized that she is the only one that didn't know what she was bringing them up for.

Straightening up she did her best to control herself, "Uh, never mind that Kagome, just keep eating," she hushed her effectively.

Yamato plopped himself down on table Kagome had slept on, letting her finish her food while he let the excitement of seeing her awake run its course. He couldn't wait to shower her with his affection and to hold her in his arms again. Having found a place for them he entirely planned on snatching his girlfriend away.

Thinking of something suddenly he hopped down, "I will be right," he excused himself, going out of the village and into the forest to complete his sudden idea.

"Remain calm Kagome," Tsunade reminded her as she watched her look anxious after Yamato took off suddenly.

Nodding her head she calmed her mind, trusting in his words while she continued to eat. Looking at the two Anbu members she decided to ask her question, "Why do the Anbu members have to wear masks?"

"To keep their identity hidden, they sometimes have missions outside of the village tackling the toughest ones that might require stealth. This allows them to have an extra sense of protection when they return to their personal lives," not going into all of the details.

She finished her food, not having nearly as big an appetite as her dinner companion but she respectfully waited for her to finish, quietly sipping her drink. The others felt she is oddly silent but chalked it up to being in a coma for so long.

As she finished eating, Tsunade carefully watched her. For being in a coma so long she still looked a bit tired, she wondered if perhaps she was being hunkered down by the residual effects of the poison. She would have to work hard if she is to succeed in helping her. "Kagome, before you leave I want to take a blood sample and run some tests, then I think you should go rest wherever Yamato found a spot," giving out her orders.

"Okay," came her simple answer.

A little while later she was finishing drawing the blood, bandaging her arm up just as Yamato came in looking things over. He was soon scooping her up, running through town with her carefully until they stood outside a hut.

Quickly he entered, watching her eyes look around curiously to why he is so giddy. They slowly entered a candlelit room decorated with wildflowers around the room. Her eyes took in the beautiful scene and she could only assume this is what he had been up to. "Yamato, it's gorgeous," she breathed.

He slowly sat her down on the futon, plucking a beautiful lily hybrid before giving it to her. He settled down beside her, happy that she enjoyed the quick work that he put into this surprise. She turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so lucky to have such a thoughtful boyfriend like you," she murmured quietly.

He frowned a little, still upset at his failures but happy to give back in a small way. "I'm lucky that you still put up with me," he joked with her.

"Oh hun, I just want to stay like this forever," she whispered as she was content in his arms.

"Let's take a nap," he suggested, holding her close. She smiled, resting her head on his chest while he went to his habit of fiddling with her hair.


	21. Chapter 21

04/11/2015 04/13/2015

Oh my goodness, yes rabbits. Though I won't quite have everything in here and I'm sticking to the timeline I will however **warn** you guys. I know how **Naruto** basically **ends**, I know what happens to each of the characters during the war and though I have revealed Kagome is staying in the village, there will be much for her to still do. But please you guys, if you are still waiting for the next episodes to come out and don't want to read any **spoilers, please do not read this chapter and beyond** because from here on out it is **War**! Lol I did mean for the last chapter to be longer but I know some of you are reading from phones and such so I decided to split it up. This chapter will be far longer and like I looked at chapters for other stories, once I know it will be over 11,000 words I weigh the decision on what to do and where to do it.

I'm not really feeling well today, my head, teeth, and jaw hurts… honestly I'm in this in between state of staying awake and falling asleep… I keep jumping between here and Chikara so I hope I can manage to complete one or both chapters. Just to be random I'm going to mention a few things… I really love dub step. I love listening to my YouTube Playlists with my earbuds; it really just makes the experience better for me. Right now I have Noisia Red Theme playing; it as a Naruto AMV but that is the title. I also like that Sanctuary song from Kingdom Hearts, I have many versions of it, I like the many versions of SAIL and When The Beat Drops. I have other favorites as well but those are the primary, oh and the AMV –Madara Uchiha Dubstep plus Monster… not the Rhianna one. I just thought you might like that tidbit.

Oh Silver, you cracked me up... lol Fabio. I have been so worn out lately, I really wish I had a beta but I have never had anyone get back to me about being one for me. It really takes a lot of time, I try to double-check each chapter but with them being so long I know I am missing things. My head is pounding even now after working on Chikara some more.

Taking Chances

Chapter 21

Kagome woke to her bed of flowers, her boyfriend is still holding her tight and she felt content to remain like this. Her body still being a bit lethargic feeling, for as much as she sleeps you would think she could have enough energy to stay awake for at least a couple weeks but it was sadly never the case. It was just as well that she should feel like this since she can't do much. Gone are the days of her being something to reckon with it would seem.

She couldn't really complain too much, she has come to an era that understands her life currently and the one she led before. She found love in the man beside her and placing her hand on her abdomen she wondered if there is new life there. He probably didn't know but she has noticed him staring at it in wonder as he rubbed the area. It looked like he is taking things a bit hard and she hoped to relieve him of his worries because she just wanted him to be happy and enjoy life.

He peppered kisses along her neck, she should have realized he is already awake or stirred when she did. She smiled; it felt cozy here, feeling him kiss her cheek. Rolling over to lie on her back she looked up at him. She had really missed him when he was gone. It is lucky they had found each other so easily; it gave them more time to be together.

His lips descended on hers delivering a sweet kiss while it still hung over him to not take it further. It quickly turned into a struggle for him after she had exited the coma. The fact they can't have sex constantly made him think about sex which in turn made him desire it and then had him battling for mind over body.

Ending the kiss there he did his best to relax, it won't do him any good to worry her or let her catch wind of the things on his mind. Giving her a sound kiss on the lips he laid his head back down on to the pillow, feeling her cuddling up to his chest. A woman certainly has the ability to make a man feel more like a man and powerful. His did all that and more, never noticing before she came in his life how much he desired to have someone there to give his affections to. He had this big gap in his life due to his lack of family, he had slowly filled it with his comrades and family but it was never quite enough.

It was sufficed to say that she is what was lacking in his life and he is glad to finally have her. He just needed to survive this war now so he can come back home to her loving arms. Maybe she will be waiting to give him good news of a possible pregnancy or better health so they could look forward to a healthy pregnancy. Kissing her on the head he refused to move until she is ready to.

Tsunade looked at the test results and with a sigh she could only hope it will stay this way for the time being. She isn't sure what she will do should it turn out that she is and if Yamato were to never return home. Turning to her upcoming meetings and such she knew she will have to depart soon for another Gokage meeting. Looking at the books spread out and the flurry of notes she gathered them up, straightening things around before heading out the door.

Turning to her Anbu she instructed, "Lead me to where Yamato is with Kagome."

They nodded and turned, taking the lead to go a short distance to where more Anbu is stationed. Knocking on the door she could hear movement and shuffling around inside. Seconds later the door opened by a still dressed Yamato, he looked a bit unsure if he should be happy that she is here to deliver news most likely. Still remaining respectful he welcomed her in and led her to where Kagome had sat up on the futon spread out on the ground.

Noticing the flowers she had to say it is quite a nice touch and gift to give Kagome to cheer her up a little. Kneeling down before her she had her doctor instruments in her pockets. First checking her heart and pulse before moving on to the rest of the exam, she sat back with a sigh.

"Well your heart is still in the same condition," she informed her.

Kagome looked down at her lap wishing for the sake of her boyfriend it might have repaired itself. "I see," she responded, not willing to take her upset out on the two with her and having a new reminder to keep calm.

"With that being said I still have more to discuss with you two. I took a test to see if her body is showing signs of pregnancy and for right now it is negative but there is still time that it could change," her eyes watching Yamato sit to join Kagome, rubbing her back to help soothe her. "I need an answer soon for the next part due to the pending war and there is no guarantee on who will return from it. I can do a simple surgery; basically I can help your heart get back into shape. This might correct the blood problem but it will take longer for that to show."

The young couple before her looked hopeful, it was news to keep them hopeful at least. "I have another meeting with the other leaders of the five the great nations. I can't guarantee I will be returning to the village after that, if I do it won't be long so if you wish to go through with the surgery, we should do it before I leave in a couple days."

Kagome wanted to chance it, she is just afraid of how Yamato felt. "Yamato," she hesitated, she didn't want him to say yes just because it is what she wants.

"Kagome, if you want to go through with it then I won't stop you. Lady Tsunade is a legend with her medical prowess so I have a lot of faith in her. If you are going to do it then I want it to be her," he appeased her.

She gave him a small smile before turning to Lady Tsunade, "Then you have my answer, I want to give it a try."

"Good," she proceeded down the next avenue. "I know it is short notice but I would like to have the surgery later today in case of any complications. It will allow me to be here for more of her recovery too," she pointed out.

"If that is what you feel is best then I am happy to go with your recommendation," feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time.

"Okay, well rest up some more and I will come to get you later," she instructed, taking her leave feeling tense. She really and truly likes the girl. She has had many lives in her hands but it always served to make her remember her failure at saving Dan. She needed to have time to herself before she can begin because she kept getting mental images in her mind where Kagome overlapped his.

She could chalk it up to being because Kagome can easily bleed out on the table. Now isn't the time to let the past get in the way of the present and future, it just hurt a lot still. There is no way she wanted to let Yamato and Kagome down, it had even haunted her a little of what the delivery could end up like, basically a bloody mess, healthy child making its first cries to the world, and a young woman dying on the hospital bed. No way will she allow such a thing come to pass if she can help it, she bit her lip hard as she entered her office and sat down feeling drained.

Several minutes later Shizune found her like that, helping her to move past her grief. Things were coming together slowly, Sakura was informed of the surgery and together they created a staff with some of the best medics. A few more hours went by as they prepared and went over the details of what is to take place, though simple in nature for them, the fact Kagome will need to be supplied at least a couple packs of blood to keep things going well is what is tricky, even with them she could end up bleeding out. It would be nice if her ability to heal quickly would kick in quickly to help patch her up.

Around mid-afternoon Kagome slowly exited her shower, feeling better after cleaning up. Yamato had surprisingly not joined her but had an outfit set out for her that he bought in the village when a few vendors got new merchandise. He hoped it will be a small treat to further lift her spirits.

The knock came on the door, informing them that they are ready for her with the surgery. Donning the new outfit, though not for long, she walked out of the place with Yamato; smiling when she felt the sun on her skin as a breeze brushed past her. With a reassuring smile sent his way they slowly walked to a new medical tent where much of the salvaged and new equipment has been prepared to aid them in their endeavors.

Their hands slowly slid apart before he captured hers once again, hugging her tight before he let her go, he isn't sure if it was more for him or for her, he is just nervous since they are not Gods. She entered into the tent and the Anbu that has been stationed around her appeared next to him. He realized it for what it is, them simply lending him their strength. Kage was oddly absent but that was answered when he came strolling up the road with Kakashi. It was surprising but he appreciated it, having a friend and his Anbu comrades there while he waited on the hopeful success of her surgery.

"Okay Kagome," seeing that the young woman has changed into the gown as instructed, "go ahead and lay down, we will be giving you the anesthesia in a moment," keeping her informed on what is taking place. Getting the gas mask ready to help put her to sleep she gave her a shot for the pain to help keep her under saying, "Okay Kagome, we're all set, you're going to have a mask on that will give you sleeping gas and oxygen, I will see you when you wake up," before securing the mask on her face.

A minute went by, her eyes showing how drowsy she is before it was hard to keep them open and she fell into the forced slumber. "She is under," Sakura informed them.

"Get the blood bags ready, I'm going to start, Shizune you will be my first assistant, Sakura my second, as for the rest of you keep everything at the ready," Tsunade said while grabbing the chakra scalpel from Shizune. With her chakra focused into it she began making the incision once the area of the surgery was set.

Her steady and precise cuts were going well; once everything was open to her viewing she found areas that were still damaged and weak. Though the surgery was simple for a medic like her it was still gamble since this first part would be a test to see how the rest will go. Slowly she cut into the damaged area, Kagome's powers were already trying to heal everything and it was soon made clear it was not going well; this would be a constant fight with time to get parts done before her powers kicked in.

An hour had already gone by and she was beginning to sweat. Sakura quickly wiped it from her brow while both Shizune and Tsunade had to work together. Everything had become complicated and though so far Kagome had yet to start bleeding out they were tense. They needed her powers for the surgery but they were acting faster than they had figured.

Yamato was still outside with the others, it was quiet for the most part, he couldn't really hear what was going on inside and every time he approached the tent to eavesdrop he would be pulled back by the others. He didn't blame them or really put up a fight since he knew any commotion could endanger her life but it was hard to just stand out here not knowing. He cares about her so much, loves her, and this suspense was beginning to kill him. Suddenly a shout came that he still couldn't make out and then a medic ran out of the tent. He tensed up, ready to do anything but several hands stopped him, a reminder that he was best to stay out here, the only thing he could do for her.

"We need more blood," Tsunade yelled.

Everyone was put in a flurry around them, the blood started coming out too quickly, and they had to hook her up to two blood bags instead of one. Her powers were still working for the most part but when they got deeper into the tissue of the heart and the surrounding arteries, it wasn't enough, she began bleeding out faster than her powers and their chakra could heal.

"Kagome don't you do this on us," she shouted at her patient. Dan's face overlapped hers and made her pause before blood squirted her in the face again bringing her back to the present. 'This isn't the time to freeze up,' she chided.

"Hurry up," she yelled, "we are losing her," she cried out. "Shizune, I'm performing the heart massage, keep the blood going; hook her up to more bags if you have to!"

Everything appeared to be in chaos and for the first time Yamato could feel his knees becoming weak, his breath coming out fast as his anxiety ate away at him. His eyes were glued to the tent; nothing else could take his attention as he focused on hearing anything that might keep his heart from clenching or for it to stop hurting to breathe.

"Kagome," he whispered, he wanted to hold out on hope but his world felt like it was crumbling away.

It went silent, that silence killed him slowly and any moment now he expected them to come out and deliver the news, news that he feared to be bad. He couldn't and wouldn't handle being able to hear it. It was far too silent, either that or hearing his blood pumping through his veins was too loud. Regardless it was becoming too much.

He lost track of the time because he couldn't even take his eyes off the flap of a door to look at his watch. It had to have been a few hours by now but he really couldn't be sure since time weighed on him quite heavily.

Slowly they cleaned up the mess, the surgery had taken longer and was much harder than anticipated. Nothing could have prepared them for all the complications that had come about in it. Blood rags and gauze were tossed out along with all the empty blood bags. The ceiling of the tent even had blood splattered on it and after taking the surgical gowns and gloves off they tossed them away.

Tsunade sat back, feeling worn out and too old for all of this excitement. She covered for a moment while she let her emotions calm. Looking at the mess around the tent she hoped this would be the last time she ever had to endure something like this. Her mind kept flashing back to Dan and her efforts to save his life while a couple tears escaped her eyes at the memory.

Sakura slowly exited the tent, this was what it might be like for her in war and she hoped that none of it would be nearly so tough. It occurred to her that she might need more preparation so she is ready for the battlefield. She rubbed her eyes, her emotions leaking out through them before she remembered the audience that was watching her. Taking another breath she squared her sagging shoulders, taking a few more steps towards the ones that had come to care for Kagome so very much.

"Yamato, everyone," she started out before giving a watery smile, "the surgery was a success," she relayed to them, watching Yamato drop to his knees in relief.

It was apparent to her that it had taken a toll on her captain and everyone there. "Kagome is in recovery for the night, after everything is cleaned up you can come in and be with her," she said before going back in to the tent.

Shizune took charge of the clean-up while grabbing a few glasses of water. Handing one each to Tsunade and Sakura they all took in the much needed liquid before turning their eyes back to the patient on the table. For the next few hours they will keep an eye on her to see what path it will go from here. They still had her under the sleeping gas for a few more minutes before removing that as well. Grabbing a blanket they covered her up knowing the blood loss would have her cold for a while.

Several minutes went by before they could finally enter the tent and see her for themselves. She was still hooked up to blood bags but she is doing okay. Yamato studied her sleeping face, seeing it was lacking its usual color right now. He wasn't quite ready to hear what had happened in the surgery that had everyone in a flurry and upon look at the three that performed it; he could tell they were not quite ready to talk about it either.

"Yamato, how about all of you get something to eat, we still have a little work to do here," Tsunade suggested.

He was reluctant but could tell that for some reason they needed them to clear back out. While still within the confines of the tent the Anbu members took their masks off, putting them in their hoods. They all knew that soon Kagome will no longer be their charge but were hoping to finally have a more open friendship with the priestess that became so much more than just another duty for them.

Yamato treated all of them to dinner, sitting down at the new Ichiraku Ramen where they agreed it would hit the spot. His appetite had returned on the walk there and with the news of the success they had a small celebration, lifting their spirits a little higher.

He returned back to the tent alone, he had to say this day was emotionally exhausting for him. Now he had another night of being at her side in a medic tent. He noticed the fresh gown on her, after he entered the other three left to take a break. It will be a little while until she came back to the conscious world but her recovery was still going well.

Her hair he noted; was up in a bun that hadn't been there when they parted earlier. It was so long it could have easily gotten in the way of things and matted down with blood. The tried to be discreet but he caught sight of the bloody garbage bag, his eyes had quickly looked over everything viewable and he was certain why they had panicked. Brushing her cheek it was warmer and gained more color back to it. He grabbed hold of one of her hands, holding it gently while his rubbed it lightly.

Tsunade entered the tent after she finished eating. Her energy had replenished a little, she came back to check on the recovery again, not willing to sleep until she knew Kagome is definitely in the clear. "Yamato I need to be over there," she cleaned her hands and put new gloves on before taking his spot by the bed.

Pulling back the gown he was revealed the area she had done the surgery, blinking their eyes a few times the incisions were already halfway healed. "Well, this is quite the speedy recovery she is making," starting to check the rest of her vitals and everything. "It is looking good here too, I will check in another hour and see where she is at," scribbling on the paper before taking a seat next to where he had been.

"Basically what happened is her powers kept healing the cuts faster than I could do what is needed, when I reached one of the damaged areas everything took a turn for the worse and suddenly we couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm not even sure how many blood bags she went through by the time we were done but this is why I fear a pregnancy until this blood issue is fixed," she didn't want to say more because a pregnancy could still be possible but just in case, this is something they needed to think about before they get to acting like rabbits again.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I hope we can but there are other options when it comes to kids. We could always go the adoption route and sadly after every war there are always orphans," he hoped to never go through something like this ever again. Tsunade left a short while later to get fresh air until it is time to give her another check-up.

Walking off she came across Naruto who appeared to have been looking for her. "I heard Kagome woke up and needed surgery," he looked at her a bit frantic.

"Not entirely needed, she was given the option of having it to help her heart problem. She had a few complications because of being poisoned but right now she is in the medical tent back there recovering. Yamato is with her," she barely got out before he was already gone and headed straight to where she pointed. Shaking her head she wished that she could have his energy right now.

For now she will just have to suck it up, they are getting ready for war and she already has a lot to do before she heads to that meeting at the Raikage's office. This will be a war of different circumstances, one that will hopefully change their world for the better. It was at least a new promise of a new future.

Naruto popped into the tent looking worried. Seeing his captain hush him he was quiet, joining him to see that it is true, his new friend Kagome is in fact okay. He didn't know all of the details but he was happy she made it. "Hey Captain Yamato," waiting to be acknowledged by the older male.

"Yes Naruto," he gave him his attention.

"Kagome said you two are together," he wanted confirmation.

"Yes, that is true," wondering where he was going with this.

"Are you happy," he asked, suddenly curious about relationships now that he met his father.

"Very," he smiled down at him.

"Do you think someday you two will get married," for some reason he just wanted to know because they do look happy together, like a good couple.

"Relationships take time Naruto but I don't see us parting ways anytime soon. I need to come out of this war alive and after that I'm taking her on a nice long vacation. You know, Naruto someday I really would like to see her as my wife," he smiled, understanding where all of this is coming from. It hadn't been fair; Naruto only recently learned who his parents are. It was one thing that he didn't agree with when it came to Lord Third. It wasn't meant to be mean, more so meant to protect him but really, Naruto had suffered a great deal growing up.

Naruto sat there smiling, he felt warm and hoped to learn more about his parents and see these two happy. Kagome was nice and comforting, a lot like a mother when he first met her. She just overall felt good and liked being around her, looking over at Yamato he could see with his own two eyes that his captain really cares about her too.

Tsunade was back a few minutes later and kicked Naruto out of his spot, telling him to turn around and not peek as she did another check-up on her. Pulling her gown back once more it was all healed, just a faint pink scar that was slowly fading. "Well Yamato, if everything else checks out fine then you can take her home after I'm done," she happily informed him.

Going through the rest of it she disconnected the now empty blood bags and tossed them away after bandaging both arms. She gathered her clothes into a bag and then checked for anything else that might be needed. "Naruto, help him take her stuff home and get her settled down," she instructed the blonde who turned around happy at hearing the good news as well. "Now she may have recovered but I still want her staying calm until I can come to see her in the morning, I will run a few more tests on her then and get them back to you hopefully myself before I leave."

With that being said she handed Naruto her belongings while Yamato happily picked her up, glad he could rest with her back on the futon instead of on the uncomfortable stool. "Thank you Lady Tsunade, I will be sure to thank the others when I see them," he departed, going back to their new home.

Naruto helped him in the door with her, setting her bag down before asking if he could do anything else for him. Happy to just be back at home with her he thanked him for his help and let him go on his way. He grabbed her bag, putting the clothes where they needed to go before climbing under the covers with her even though he wasn't quite sleepy yet. He instead thought about a future together with her and that vacation he really wants to take her on.

Another day shined bright, Kagome was given a clean bill of health but orders to take it easy while they are busy with the war. For lunch she was prepared a nice meal by Yamato followed by a massage. She was quite pampered by him and happy to see him in such high spirits.

"Honey, don't you think you have done a lot already, I'm quite happy just to spend the day with you," she said after he began insisting that he wanted to do something else for her. "Besides, who knows how much time we will have together, the war is almost about to start," she reminded him.

"I know, I just want to make sure you feel special and I want to do more," he began to relent.

"Having you here is enough and I already feel special just by being your girlfriend," opening her arms up hoping her will just give in.

After staying in the embrace for a few minutes she insisted on him resting his head in her lap while she enjoys playing with his hair or more like calming him down with her soothing fingers. She rubbed his head, putting him into a light slumber and easing his nerves. He had been worked up all day ever since he found her awake. She had heard about how the surgery went and she for the most part went along with most of what he had in mind.

Leaning back against the wall she enjoyed just simply being with him. She will relish this moment just like all the others. Soon he will be gone, serving his country once again and she will be left in the village waiting for his return but before that she had something she needed to do. She will do what she can to keep him safe while away, it will be her way of knowing he is okay and coming back to her.

He won't know since he might freak out at her possibly overdoing it but it won't take much. Happy she enjoyed the rest of her day being lazy around the place with him. When he began insisting that he does something for her she gave her simple request, "I want a picture of us together."

It made him smile and with a happy grin he ran out the door to get all prepared for tomorrow. "There he goes again. That man I tell you," she smiled.

A week went by and they spent much of it together even with his other duties. Tsunade came back and though she didn't have the best news she brought the couple in to her office hoping to reassure the priestess. "Thank you for coming with Kagome, I wanted you to be here for this. Yamato, it has been decided to keep Naruto and B out of the war. They are going to be hidden and Naruto is to receive training by B. I am sorry to say but it will be lengthy trip to the land of lightning but we are going to give this out to him as an S rank mission and I need you to accompany him," that was where she knew it would be upsetting for them.

"The good news is you won't be directly in the war, you will be acting as his guardian while away, along with the support of a team. I will need you to leave in two days. You can expect to be gone for a few weeks or more, I have no idea how long the war will last but we can't let them get their hands on the two of them or the war will be lost," she stressed more for Kagome's benefit since she didn't know about everything going on.

Kagome was a bit somber at the news although she was glad it sounded like he should be save and not on the frontlines. Watching him accept his duty she knew he had already done this many times so she just needed to have faith that he will return once again. "Lady Tsunade; is there anything I can do to help out while he is away," she asked, not wanting to be left to worry all day long with nothing to do.

"I will make a list and get you in touch with Yoshino Nara she will be staying behind along with other moms to protect the village and children. You won't have to worry about them giving you a hard time since they are an older bunch. For now you two just go enjoy your time," giving them a dismissal.

Kagome went shopping with him, wanting a frame for the larger picture of the two of them. He still had plenty of money to spend on anything she fancies. With a stroll around the village they managed to get some ice cream for a treat and get a few things to make the place seem less empty. After purchasing a new TV he carried it home as she held the new movies and other purchases.

She started on dinner while he got everything set-up and made a stand for it to sit on. Tomorrow he will go out to get some furniture for the place to fill it up. Throughout the day Kagome had taken pictures of them to cherish after they bought a camera. He could tell the thought of war had her on edge and the fact he will be gone so long made it even worse. Soon this village will be like a ghost town and she won't know anyone that is left at the village.

He watched her hum as she stirred the pot over the stove, she enjoyed being helpful and he was happy to let her do as she pleases unless of course he thought it too strenuous. Cleaning up the mess he made he set out to get the picture into the frame and put up somewhere for her to enjoy. She requested that he makes his own personal touches to the place before he leaves.

It was just like her to think of things that would have a deeper meaning rather than just materialistic goods. Grabbing their other purchases he placed a few vases around with candles that resembled the bark of a birch tree. After a few more finishing touches and a plush blanket he had the place set with all the garbage thrown away.

Getting up he wrapped his arms around her as she was finishing with the stew and pudding she cooked for them to enjoy. Not able to resist he peppered her with kisses from her cheek and down her neck. His hands rubbed her shoulders while he sucked on her ear a little. Easing up a bit after she moaned he knew that she wasn't quite in the clear yet. It was looking like they won't have an answer to everything until after the war is finished.

Pulling away he set the table and poured their drinks before helping her with the bowls of stew and the bowls of pudding. It was a pleasant night, one where they ended cuddled up to a movie and bowl of popcorn in the living room. She had drifted to sleep shortly after it ended and he carried her off to bed, leaving the mess for him to clean up in the morning.

'War,' she sighed, looking out at the village from the Hokage monument. The village was quiet even though it became a safe haven for refugees.

That list from Lady Tsunade hadn't resulted in much. Basically she is to keep her residence clean and keep her senses open just in case they are attacked. She had left before introducing her to Yoshino so she had no idea who the woman is.

Watching the local kids patrol the town she though it was cute that they wanted to feel useful too and do something. So far Yamato is okay but it was hard to tell at the same time. It was only if something big happened that she would be notified and with her power she could heal him through the small seal placed on a portion of his life energy. It basically acted like a barrier to keep him alive until she could do what was needed to get him better.

The problem was she had never done such so she wasn't sure how well it would work but she did hope that in some way it will keep him safe. Swinging her legs back and forth she wondered if their wars could last as long as the ones in the modern era. It sounded like it would be long; Lady Tsunade did say he is to expect to be gone for a month. That wouldn't be nearly long at all compared to what others went through.

Thinking back she recalled his promise, "Kagome, when I return from the war I am cashing in my vacation time and we are going to go anywhere you want. Just name it and we will go, I want it to be special and have time away from missions and any other problems. After this is over I want us to just focus on us because I want to share my future with you," he had held her so tenderly, she was so happy and she hung on to it.

It was certainly different being left behind while the others battled. It was not something she ever expected to have happened to her with the way her life had gone in these last few years. It was nice to have a break from chasing jewel shards around feudal japan but still, at times she just felt stir crazy.

Feeling an explosion of power she dismissed the words of 'take it easy,' and rushed away, calling on her ability to run on air. With everyone gone at war she wouldn't dare let the village come to harm. It came from behind the monument so she quickly made her way past the buildings, feeling the air crackle with power.

The run took her across the open expanse of land and into the surrounding forest. She could hear growls and heavy footsteps. Going higher and to the tops of the trees she landed in a branch, almost unbelieving what she is seeing in front of her. Humongous was the first word in her mind followed by, 'no way.'

Others were approaching from the village quickly and she could see those eyes looking at her. They were scarlet red in nature and very devilish in looks. As she stood there others had gathered and joined her in the tops of the trees, their eyes wide and really they didn't look like they held any hope if it decided to come to the village.

"We need to evacuate the village immediately, we stand no chance against that," said one of the women.

To their astonishment they could see her start to head towards it. "Wait," they called out. "Come back here, you can't possibly face that!"

She stopped and turned around with a smile, "Of course I can't," she acknowledged.

"Then why," another asked desperately.

"Because I know him," she revealed before turning around and looking back. "Sesshoumaru I don't care that you're in your big scary demon form, I'm hugging you regardless!"

They all looked at her like she is crazy but the giant dog was quite focused on her and so they watched her eagerly approach, hoping that maybe they were lucky and she isn't crazy. Before she could even reach the dog a swirl of red youki erupted around him until it morphed in what appeared to be a human male standing on a red cloud.

She didn't even pause, just jumped on him and held him tight. It was surprising but they found him returning it back a little bit before she finally pulled back. "You're alive," she happily stated.

"Did you really think a few thousand years is all that much for this Sesshoumaru," he smirked at her playful scowl.

"And talking the same as you used, you're even dressed the same way, how did you manage that," she wondered curiously.

"The power of a demon Kagome," he simply said as if they explained everything.

"Your voice is just a tad bit deeper and you look just a little older, I see time has done you well," she complimented.

"I would have to say you don't appear as if you changed a bit. I was surprised to catch your scent after so many years," clearly wanting an explanation.

"Yeah I have been here for a few months; it hasn't even been a full year. I was found in the forest not that far from the village I guess, that is where the jewel decided to spit me out I guess," she said with a bit of a pout. "Want to come to my place for tea, I'm not really supposed to leave the village or be exerting myself," hoping he could spare some time to visit with her.

"My plans can wait, I am quite curious as to what you have been up to. Months ago you couldn't fly I recall," pointing out that they were high above the treetops chatting.

"I know isn't this great, only your speed can get you away from me now," she joked.

Heading back over to all of the women gathered she set out to placate them. "Everyone, I want you to meet Lord Sesshoumaru, when I first met him he was the Demon Lord of the West of Japan. He is an ally of mine so no worries about the safety of the village."

"If I even cared about destroying a human civilization it would have already been done," he stated.

"Honestly, a few thousand years couldn't have lightened you up just a little more, I mean really I haven't seen you since the 1500's and you're hardly any different," she scowled at him a little again.

"I could say the same thing Priestess but I actually lived through all of these years where as the jewel, 'spit you out,' as you called it, on the outskirts of this village. Now are we going to have tea," he urged her, more so just to bother her.

"Of course Mr. High and Mighty," she giggled after giving him a salute.

"Priestess, I don't recall you ever acting so ridiculous in the past, did this era give you some sort of brain damage or drugs," eyeing her a bit strangely as he continued the banter.

"I am not on drugs or brain damaged. Just happy to see an old face," she covered her laughter at the pun she intended.

"Guide me to your residence," he said while wrapping arm around her, remembering that she mentioned she can't be exerting herself.

Walking in he noted the village must be rebuilding and had in fact recently been wiped out. He could smell a new scent on her and the old scent of a male. Walking through the living room he caught sight of a picture with Kagome looking happy with an average looking male.

He sat down at the table and patiently waited as she got the tea going. She sat down a short while later as he took in the new hut. Before she could start the conversation he decided he wanted to know what has happened with her. "I admit Priestess I am quite curious as to what has transpired since you arrived in an era far apart from your own or where we met," he started out and waited for her to continue.

"Well you could say trouble still finds me," she gave him a wry grin.

"I should not be surprised by that," he stated.

"Basically I was unconscious and ill in the forest when I was discovered by ninja returning to their village. It was Yamato, Sai, and Sakura; they had finished a mission and I guess somehow came upon me. I was basically comatose for a few days and after they determined I wasn't a threat they gave me an apartment across from Yamato. In all honesty I was quite lonely and depressed for a couple months. Normally I can make friends quite easily but I didn't here so I hated being home. I ended up taking my two week break to go to the Land of Hot Water since I wanted to enjoy the hot springs, I guess you could say I ran into trouble on the way back," remembering that time she wondered what happened to the Akatsuki members she met.

"I can only imagine you needed rescuing," he commented, wanting her to keep going.

"Yeah, you see there is this group called the Akatsuki, they wear black capes with red clouds, I was warned my Yamato to stay clear of them. It was just my luck that when I was getting close to the border of the Land of Fire that I came across two of the members. I did my best to appear normal but apparently that didn't work. When I woke the next morning my senses were screaming at me and the shark looking guy was in my face. I of course had screamed and smacked him good, even left a burn mark on him," feeling quite happy for that accomplishment.

"Well that turned into a run for my life or freedom, I guess my powers they thought could be of use to them in capturing these tailed beasts or making barriers. When I didn't show back up at work a team was sent out to find me, I was cornered at the ledge of a cliff where I held a barrier for a really long time. I know this all took a few days. Eventually Yamato came with Sakura, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. I ended up getting captured by Itachi Uchiha but it turns out he was actually spying on the Akatsuki for the sake of keeping the village safe. After speaking with me for a short time and telling me to focus on increasing the strength and size of my barriers he left, letting the team collect me where I passed out. I was so drained I ended up in another coma, even passed out walking one time during that recovery," recalling how lucky she had been to have Yamato there to watch over her.

"Yamato had basically been my caretaker during that recovery period and we grew closer. I started training, learning how to use this energy called Chakra and combine it with my priestess powers, both I had done well in learning to do things like be in the air and increase my speed. I have since started dating Yamato but of course more happened. The Akatsuki came after me in the village one night, the guy, Pain, could pull me out of my barriers. He failed at kidnapping me and getting away the first time and then he came back and did this to the village but not until he had grabbed me. I had been severely injured by this angry kunoichi that hates me. She poisoned her weapons before attacking me with them; I was left in the forest for two days until a search party found me. Naruto defeated Pain and Yamato came back to the village from a mission to find it destroyed. I was back in a coma and might still have long-term effects of the poison. Basically if I get a big enough cut I could bleed to death and I had surgery on my heart because it sustained damage and was weak. They haven't let me out of the ballpark yet but when I came out of the coma I basically couldn't do anything more than mild exercise or my heart would fail. Now this place is for refugees while everyone is away at war," giving him a broad synopsis of her life since coming here.

"And due to this they wouldn't let you participate in battle," he theorized.

"Yup, and honestly I don't know if you have seen how they fight but I am no match as I am right now," she easily acknowledged it.

"I have a hard time believing the priestess that stood up to Naraku and I could not stand on her own against a bunch of shinobi," he disagreed.

"Maybe you're right but it has only been a couple weeks since the surgery and everyone left just a few days after. I wouldn't have even had time to prepare or learn how to fight like they do. If you find where they are battling you should watch and maybe you will see what I mean," she suggested.

"I am guessing this Yamato is the male in the pictures," he surmised.

"Yup, we took the picture just a couple days before he left on a mission before the war started," her eyes drifting around the place and seeing the different things he did before leaving. "I'm just having faith he will survive and come back to me I guess you could say," trying to not get upset in front of her ally against Naraku.

"Your heart is strong and I can fix the blood issue if you are willing," he offered.

"You can," she sounded hopeful.

The teapot whistled and she got up to grab it. Pouring it into their cups she placed it back on the burner to keep warm. "With a drop of my blood to add to your tea it should fix any problems you are having health wise," he informed her and waited for her reaction.

"You want me to drink your blood," suddenly thinking of vampires.

"It is only a drop, it will be enough," remaining confident as usual.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she chewed her lip for minute before nodding her head. "I am willing to give it a try but how will we know it worked?"

"I will cut you to see how well it worked," he smirked as she looked a bit iffy. Holding his hand over her cup he dug a claw into his pointer finger and let a drop fall into her steaming tea, watching it fall to the bottom and plume out.

She mixed it in with her honey while he licked the blood off of his finger. Waiting for her tea to cool down some she turned back to him, "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"It is but a small thing to thank you for ridding us of that jewel," his mind recalling those days clearly.

"I miss those days, not the jewel or Naraku part, just being with my friends and seeing my family," a bit of a longing growing in the forefront of her mind.

"It is curious as to why the jewel sent you here of all places," he mentioned.

"I began looking at it as a reward since I am truly happy with Yamato," a fond smile gracing her lips.

"Then you found love," he questioned, seeing that look in her eyes.

"Yes," she is certain of it.

"What are you doing while he is away," she always needed to be doing something in the past; he doubted much has changed with her in the way of habits.

"For now I am just waiting for him to come back, having faith that he will. He promised that after the war we are going on a vacation and we can go anywhere I pick," her mind thinking over just where that would be since she has yet to choose.

"I suppose congratulations are in order now that you have become a woman," he took a sip of his tea while the words registered with her.

"Wait – you mean you can smell that?!" She looked a bit mortified.

"Indeed I can Priestess," he calmly confirmed while his amusement danced in his eyes. She looked a bit sick at that knowledge. "But that is not all I was congratulating you on, there is something else as well," his cryptic message leaving her wondering what it is.

Reaching over the table, though a bit weirded out she trusted him not to kill her. Placing a hand on her stomach he focused for a few seconds while her eyes grew wide. When he pulled away she couldn't contain it any longer, "you mean?"

"Yes Priestess, congratulations on your pregnancy, your child is healthy so far though you still have a ways to go," a small smile graced his face and she beamed at him while placing her hands over her tummy.

Schooling his features he turned the conversation to a new topic. "Kagome," he instantly nabbed her attention just by using her name. "Being the circumstances as they are, what are your plans should he not return from the war?"

Her happy smile dimmed, she hadn't wanted to think of it because she had faith he will. "I never planned for that."

"Should he not you are welcome to come with me. Demons now reside in a different dimension that we created. There are actually more priestesses there than here and we all co-exist. Should he return you can even come see it together," he knew she would like such a place and he had a surprise waiting for her there.

She perked up a bit at that. "I have a request though," he suddenly intoned and she was filled with dread as she figured it would be something she wouldn't like. "I want your permission to look after any children you sire and the generations to come. You are one of the strongest priestess to have ever graced the Earth and still the most powerful one I have come across. I want each of your children to be properly trained and the generations after them. With it they will also have me as an ally," he requested.

"That is honestly quite generous of you," a bit surprised.

"Should trouble ever give rise again I want to feel assured that I don't have another untrained priestess prancing around," he withheld his laughter at seeing her unamused face.

"As much as I resent that I do accept your request," she looked at him a bit grumpily before downing her tea since she certainly isn't about to sip something with his blood in it. Pouring a new cup she topped off his cup. "So how long until you maim me," she joked.

"About two seconds," giving her a start. "I will wait a while, in the meantime I will fill you in on my life," he continued, telling her about some of the events that have happened in the course of his centuries of living.

An hour easily passed by with them chatting, who would have thought she would be having tea with Mr. Icicle and that he had actually thawed some. It felt so refreshing to have someone from her past to sit and talk with, to help the loneliness that still resided in her heart after the abruptness that she was taken from her second family and real family. They finished the tea off and she left to use the restroom.

Upon returning she could see him standing looking like he is leaving. "Are you leaving already," she questioned.

"No, we will test your healing powers with a spar. I want to see what changes you have undergone," taking the queue she went to her room to change her outfit and put on the black standard sandals that are worn by shinobi.

"Ready," she smiled and led them out the door. "I will take you to a training field; we should be able to have enough space."

"Where is your bow," seeing her with only a few pouches strapped to her legs and waist.

"I don't know what happened to it. I lost it sometime around the poisoning, I probably dropped it," missing the feel of being able to hold it in her hands. "I will just make do with the other weapons I have," feeling one of the pouches.

When they made it to the training field he turned towards her, "I want you to show me especially what you have learned since I had last seen you," then he leapt to the other end of the training field wielding Bakusaiga.

Kagome felt nervous; hopefully he knows she isn't nearly as good at combat as he is. Seeing him charge she brought out a kunai and infused it with her powers before heading to meet him. She barely paried his sword before she disengaged and jumped, trying to at least nick one of his perfect locks but he took a quick swing at her making her push off the air with her chakra. With her left hand she formed five balls on the tips of her fingers, surprising him when she could manipulate their direction.

'So she is going to try and keep me at a distance, very well,' his fingers glowed and his whip came out, destroying all of the purifying balls.

Striking out he slashed her arms with the whip before her barrier came out and repelled it. She let the barrier drop after he found that he couldn't penetrate it and charging at him in a skating motion she blasted off waves of her own powers straight from her hands.

His grace made her a bit jealous, wishing she could be even half as graceful or elegant as him. They moved around the clearing, getting a bit of attention from those that were curious about the explosions that sent tremors into the village. Seeing the demon lord easily evade her every attack they realized they never stood a chance against him if the priestess is even struggling to draw blood.

Seeing her panting and looking worn out he concluded she is out of shape from the recent events. He had drawn plenty of blood on her but all of it had healed over. "That is enough Priestess, any further and we risk harming the child. This should be proof enough that your healing capabilities are back on par if not better."

She gave him a slightly goofy grin as she tried to collect her breath. "You know, you have grown a lot stronger, I don't know if I could ever take you on," she admitted.

"After the child is born I will be journeying here regularly to get you back into shape. You will be much stronger and resilient with my help, and then I will never have to hear about you being left behind unless you grow old or are with child," he declared, though she wondered why it bothered him. Maybe he just isn't used to seeing her not standing up to each and every foe with her stubborn nature.

"I'm not sure if I should start running for the hills now or be excited," seeing him raise a brow.

"You can run for the hills all you want Priestess but I will be able to sniff you out easy enough," he commented. "I can sense the battle from here, it must have begun. I will take your suggestion and see what the battle is like. Should I come across this Yamato I will keep an eye on him. Expect me back in a few days; I have some business to attend to in this dimension."

"Thank you for coming Lord Sesshoumaru. Don't make me wait too long," she shouted and waved as he took off into the sky before masking his presence as he approached the battle.

The women from before came forward and watched him leave. "How do you know someone of that power," they questioned as they tried to wrap their minds around the impressive spar. "What is that power you wield," came from a lady with brown hair and eyes.

"Well I'm a time-travelling priestess. He met me thousands of years ago when I journeyed with his half-brother. Now I'm just here," keeping it as simple as possible.

"After you clean up would you like to join us for a bit to eat, I'm Yoshino Nara," she introduced.

"Sure, I would really like that," excited to finally make some friends with more women. After being given directions to her home and an address they all departed, Kagome happily went home to shower and change.

Exiting the shower she looked in the closet seeing the nice sun dress Yamato bought for her as a present. Deciding it would be nice to wear it she slipped it on before zipping up the back. Putting on some simple sandals she set about doing her hair in a loose side braid. She could barely contain her excitement that though older, these ladies didn't appear to have anything against her and she might finally break her boredom.

Making her way through town she found something to contribute to the dinner as polite gesture of gratitude. Knocking on the door she was soon greeted and welcomed inside where the other ladies were enjoying some time together while they set a table outside for them to enjoy yet another beautiful day.

"This is very thoughtful of you, I'm sorry to say but I don't recall your name dear," guiding her to meet the rest of them.

"No I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi," she smiled at them.

"You know, I think I recall my daughter mentioning you a few times. Her name is Sakura," she supplied.

"Oh yes, I'm friends with her and Ino. They are the nurses that tended to me in the hospital," brightening up even further.

A classy lady that looks very elegant stepped forward, "I am Ino's mother."

They warmly included her in their talks and she found herself there until the sun began to set. Today had turned out much better and lifted her spirits until they were soaring in the sky. Opening the door to her home, though empty she fondly smiled at the portrait of them and shut the door.

In the next day she felt it, the signal that Yamato is in some sort of trouble but it didn't feel like his life energy is running out. Sitting on the couch she stared at a smaller picture of them before clutching it to her chest. 'Yamato, what is going on?' She curled up worried as the feeling persisted.

She couldn't dwell on it all day; she could feel several new and strong presences in the village limits. Setting the picture down on the table she took off running. The amount of power and people had grown, most of them appearing on top of the Hokage monument. Looking up her eyes widened, 'they look - they look just like them!'

Running to the top they had all dispersed and she could still see a few more gathered. Growing angry she looked at them. "How dare you mess with the dead! What give you the right to be so cruel!"

They all turned towards her, seeing her powers swirl around her. "What have we here, this power is so unique," said the guy that made her think of a snake.

"Release the dead," she demanded, Kikyo's face flashing in her mind among the others she has seen.

"The dead is able to do as they please. They are aiding the alliance in this battle against Madara," he attempted to calm her ire.

"Why should I trust you're telling the truth," her fists powering up as she prepared to attack if she sees fit.

"We have no way of proving ourselves," he replied.

She looked at the young man with black hair, noting the resemblance. "Are you related to Itachi," she questioned.

"I am his younger brother," he calmly replied. "If you know of my brother then you should know you don't stand a chance against an Uchiha," his eyes activating.

She brought her barrier out and grinned, "No, quite the opposite. Itachi's sharingan eyes could not get to me with my barrier in place. If you are his brother then you should know he is protecting the village."

"More like he protected the village in life and then again in death," annoyed that she knew something like that.

Looking at him, her eyes a bit sad at hearing he is dead she wondered if they have the same goal. "Then do you follow in his footsteps," testing him as she carefully watched his face.

"Sasuke, why haven't you taken her down yet," the red head cried, clinging to him.

"She is right, my sharingan can't penetrate that barrier," he informed them with a small hint to his irritation at such knowledge. "I will honor my brother," he finally said. "If you are this strong why are you not in the battle?"

"I had a temporary condition that prevented them from allowing me so I will protect the village while they are gone," not willing to give anything else out. She could feel he didn't appear to like her barrier ability entirely and so she kept it up. The feeling that he will strike the second she let her guard down is strong.

"Come on, we are leaving," he turned his back on her and left.

"This way you two," he said to the one girl and guy.

She remained a while after they left, hoping they spoke the truth. Her feeling that something is happening to Yamato still gripped her heart and she could only find relief that he is still in fact alive. Leaving the top of the monument after looking over all of the construction on the village, she went back home to reclaim her spot on the couch. The feeling persisted, keeping her up all night and tired the next day. She looked around with a sigh, hoping he will be okay.


End file.
